The Boy Between Two Worlds
by OjOrangejuiceofthewild
Summary: After Sasuke's betrayal, Jiraiya had taken him out on a training trip. To say it wasn't what he expected was a huge understatement. Sure the first two years went smoothly, but that all changed when Ero-sennin had urged him to come to this new land without even letting him put his two cents. So here he was... at school. All alone with a fresh start until he could return back home.
1. Drastic Change

Anxiously tapping his fingers along the glass of the table he was seated in he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. A boy no less than fifteen could be found seated in what someone would describe as the inside of a clocktower. The teen had bright blond hair that seemed to be kissed by the sun itself, blue eyes that sparkled with the most mischievous gleam, and three whisker like marks on both of his cheeks.

' _What's taking them so long?'_ he thought as he gave a quick glance towards the door.

His master, the Ero-sennin himself took him on a training trip that was supposed to last three years. However, due to some… unforeseen circumstances as Ero-sennin had put it. The plans changed up a bit.

So here he was… sitting in a person's office who he didn't even know the name of, as he and his master talked some things out. Either drinking or peeping he didn't care. The only thing he knew was he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. The whole idea of new lands was to foreign to him, but Jiraiya had surprised him once again.

Claiming only a small among of individuals knew of these lands, where not even the Kages or Daiyamos knew of. Practically anyone who wasn't outside of what he dubbed, 'The Peeping Club' didn't know of the new lands.

Shuffling in his new clothes he couldn't help but sink into his clothes. It wasn't the bright kill me orange jumpsuit with blue on it. No, in fact it was a kill me orange jumpsuit with black on it. All in all, it was definitely an improvement.

' _After all orange is the best color in the world'_ he thought to himself a bit to smuggly.

He wasn't the same short boy he was when he left. Sure he still primarily he ate ramen, and other things on occasions. Rare occasions, but occasions nonetheless.

' _Step one in this new land, make sure they have ramen.'_

He was well aware of the cultural difference between Ramnat? Remnit? Remnant! By Jiraiya on their way here. When Ero-sennin had first told him about it, he sarcastically shrugged him off calling him senile.

Oh how wrong he was.

When he got off the ship, he was actually somewhat surprised to see land out that far. They had been traveling for a month or so on the sea, and that wasn't even the worse part. The worst part was the deal he had made with Ero-sennin.

If he was wrong than he would have to help him with his 'research', but if he was right he would tell him a secret he wasn't supposed to know until he was sixteen. When they had reached the city, he was practically gaping like a fish. Nowhere in his life had he imagined a place like this.

Buildings reached the sky, and strange use of transportation was used all over the place. Hell some of the flying ships were humongous!

Grinning at how utterly wrong he was he couldn't help but re imagin the cocky grin Ero-sennin had on his face.

" _I'll cash my winnings later" he had told him as he elbowed him in his arm._

Leaning his head back he groaned at the thought of it. Peeping…

"Damn perverts and their perverted nature… " he grumbled to himself.

The soft noise of a pair of footsteps caught his attention. Turning around he was met with Ero-sennin and the guy that kinda reminded him of Kakashi. However, instead of smut in his hand a cup of coffee replaced it.

Observing the two he waited for them to get seated, where the doppelganger Kakashi sat on the other side, with Jiraiya taking a seat next to him.

"Well as me and your master had discussed you shall be attending Beacon. However, there have been some ground rules set. Under no circumstances will you allow the knowledge of Remnant be known to the Elemental Nations, and the same goes vice-versa. You shall stay here in Beacon Academy to not raise any questions, and only be able to roam around in Vale. Your master has told me you have a knack for getting into a trouble, so we'll be giving you a curfew no later than eleven. By no means are you to expose any sensitive knowledge from either lands. If you have any questions now would be the best time to ask them." he spoke calmly but with a hint of authority.

Opening his mouth he turned to Ero-sennin for guidance. The old perv however; just gave him a small smile as he shrugged.

"Yeah…. I'm really confused." he spoke dumbfoundedly.

"With?" the headmaster retorted.

"Everything."

Sighing he didn't have time to explain 'everything' the the blond.

"I'll explain in due time."

"But-" he started only to be cut off by the headmaster.

"As I was saying, you'll be provided a place to sleep and an education like every other student. Due to your…. Special circumstances with your furry friend. I'll bend the rules, for you to not have to be under a team. If anyone asks tell them you're in a roster awaiting for a spot to open up. Understood?" he asked the even more confused blond.

Dumbly nodding to the man, he slid over a strange rectangular device with a yellow button in the middle.

"This will be your scroll so you can contact me in case any questions arise, which most likely will. Now if you two will excuse me I have a team placement ceremony to get too. I trust that I'll find you two on campus." he explained while standing up, and leaving the room.

The two shinobi sat there, one with a dumbfounded look, and the other a pleasant smile.

"Did you get any of that kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"No clue" he replied bluntly.

Laughing at his students dismay he was glad he wasn't in his shoes, "Good luck getting used to everything Gaki."

"I-I don't think I ever will" he replied with the same expression, which turned into one of horror, "ERO-SENNIN! W-WHAT IF I RUN OUT OF RAMEN, AND THE STORES TO FAR AWAY!" he yelled in panic with both of his hands tightly gripping his hair, "E-EVEN WORSE…. WHAT IF THEY DON'T HAVE RAMEN. THE FOOD OF THE GODS." he cried hysterically as he knelt on the floor while using his arms as support.

Rolling his eyes he couldn't believe it. After all this time Naruto had not changed a single bit from the knucklehead shinobi he once was.

"Honestly gaki, you need to start thinking of other things" he told him with a pervy smile, "After all the beautiful sculpture of a woman always attracts a mans interest." he spoke with sagely wisdom.

His student didn't think the same as his eyes became lines as well as his mouth, "Ero-sennin… "

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do you want me to tell baa-chan about what you've been doing during our training trip?" he asked blankly.

The Toad Sage started to sweat up a storm as his posture changed from one of calmness to panic, "You wouldn't!"

"I would, dattebayo!" he exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at him.

Letting out a sigh he slouched over in a sign of defeat, "Come on gaki, let's go get your stuff packed."

Watching his sensei walk away in defeat brought a small smile to his face.

' _Let's just hope it won't be that bad'_ he thought as he followed his sensei.

/

"Well here it is, the place you'll be staying in for who knows how long" the voice of Jiraiya resounded throughout the room.

The room itself was kinda blank. Four beds which he found odd, a bookshelf, and a desk to study on were practically the only the only objects in the room.

"Yeah… " he spoke somewhat sadly.

Glancing at the blond this wasn't like him. He was in his youth! When he was his age he was off exploring the Elemental Nations to see what life had to offer, and it was one of the best journeys in his life. Here his student was with the same opportunity to journey a new land that he couldn't even dream about.

"Eh come on Naruto. This isn't like you to be all doom and gloom." he told his student trying to rise his hopes, "You have so much to do here, and I know you'll gain a lot from it. Think on the bright side. Trust me on this, who knows you might even find yourself a girlfriend or two" he teased.

Looking at his sensei he couldn't help but have a small smile tug it's way onto his lips.

' _Yeah… think on the bright side Naruto… '_

"Well! Let's get this room a bit more vivid why don't we?"

Nodding, a smile on his face he started to unpack, and begin the journey that was yet to come.

* * *

 **This is a bit short, but I wanted to kinda try something out and receive feedback before I make any long term decisions. I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite a while, and i'm not sure if anyone else has started a RWBY+Naruto crossover like this than I apologize. If you guys have any suggestions I would greatly appreciate your guys thoughts on the story, and other minor things that I may add in. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and find it somewhat interesting. If this story actually get's positive feedback, and constructive criticism i'll try my best to work on it. If that does end up happening I promise the chapters won't be this short. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. School

"Well, there we have it" Jiraiya's voice filled the room. They had finally finished fixing up the room a bit to look a bit more like home, with the few sentimental possessions he had on him.

Where there were previously four beds, there was now one. That itself was the most troublesome, since they couldn't get it through the door they decided the next best thing.

Throw them out of the giant window. Sure there were students outside coming back from the ceremony or whatever, but at least no one got hurt. They only received some unnecessary comments where Ero-sennin had to hold him back to not get kicked out before school even started.

"I can't believe you still kept that thing" Jiraiya spoke referring to the item that was leaned against the lamp of his desk.

It was a Konoha forehead protector with blue cloth, but the major difference being the slash across the leaf symbol. Next to it was the first picture they took as Team 7.

Smirking, he glanced at the Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku. Even after all this time he still thought of him as an idiot. Maybe it was because he didn't want to take the same path as he did.

"I may be stupid but i'm gonna bring him back. I made a promise remember."

"And if there's one thing you don't go back on is a promise. Geesh you've said it so many times that if I had a yen for every time you said it would practically have all of my Icha-Icha profits."

"Don't bring your smut into my awesome catch phrases, Dattebayo!" he yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the hermit.

It seemed to hit a nerve if the constant twitch of his masters eyebrow was anything to go by, "They're not smut! They're art! You just don't appreciate them… yet!" he replied with the same power as his student.

"Why you!" he yelled while pulling up his sleeves.

Raising an eyebrow at his actions he smirked, "Oh? You think you can beat your master already? It'll take you years to surpass me! The gallant Toad Sennin, Jiraiya!" he exclaimed while doing the same dance little dance he always did when he got to arrogant. Finishing in a rather comedic pose that seemed to always work with the ladies.

Like the first time he had introduced himself the same events played out. He stared at his sensei with a blank look, and the man had a downcast shadow over him seeing his dance hadn't wowed him like it should have.

"You're never gonna give me a break are you?" he asked a bit sadly.

"Nope…." he replied bluntly.

It only seemed to sadden the sage even more.

/

To say Ruby was ecstatic was an understatement. She was overjoyed, thrilled, rapturous, and any other word that can describe her right now.

Sure she almost get hit by a flying bed when she was about to enter her dorm building, but did she care? Not at all. She was the leader! Leader! Of her team. Consisting of her sister, Weiss which she didn't have the best relations with, and finally the quiet girl who liked to read, Blake. Together they made team RWBY.

She couldn't be anymore happier. This was the peak.

' _Dad and Uncle Qrow are going to be so proud!'_ she thought to herself in a squeal. Turning the corner she didn't have time to react as the feeling of bumping into something, or someone caught her out of her stupor.

Tightly closing her eyes as she fell. She waited a moment before opening them to see what she bumped into.

A bright shade of yellow and orange was the first thing she saw. Sitting before her was a teen who looked to be around her age. Seeming scratching his head out of embarrassment with his eyes closed, and a apologetic smile to accompany it. Sunny blond hair that seemed to shine brighter than her sisters, a forehead protector with a weird symbol, and whisker like marks adorned his cheeks. All in all his attire looked… strange.

"S-sorry." he stuttered out.

Getting out of her thoughts to process his words she got up with a small smile, "Ah don't worry about it. It's not the worst way to make first impressions."

It was true. Her and Weiss first impression hadn't really hit home. She basically caught the girl in an explosion due to her own ignorance and hers.

Getting up he extended his hand for a handshake, "Still, names Uzumaki Naruto!" he chirped as he opened his eyes to reveal two light sapphire blue eyes that could be compared to the sun itself.

Smiling, she accepted the handshake with an introduction of her own, "Ruby Rose! Huntress in training!"

"Nice to meet your Rose!" he chirped once again.

"You to Uzumaki." she replied a bit slowly. It was a bit strange to be called by her last name by someone she just met. In fact, he also had a strange name. Uzumaki? Naruto? Not once in her life had she heard of such a name.

Letting go of her hand he saw Jiraiya giving him a thumbs up accompanied by a perverted grin. Blushing at his actions he knew it was time to go before he said something stupid. "Ah well I'll see you later Rose-san."

Running to the exit the blush from before was still evident. That damn pervert!

Watching the blond run off that whole interaction was just… weird.

' _Eh, nothing I can do now'_ she thought before heading off to find her room.

Roaming the halls of the building she finally found it. Room 301.

"So this is where i'm gonna be staying for the next four years." she thought out loud with a smile.

"Ruby!" a somewhat familiar voice called out.

Looking around her shoulder she was met with team JNPR.

"Oh hey guys!" she called out with a little wave.

"Looks like we're neighbors, neighbor. " Jaune spoke with a somewhat overconfident tone.

"Yeah, guess we are." she replied with the thoughts of all the new friends she had already made. Already getting flashbacks to how she got here. Stopping a robbery, being invited to Beacon, her meeting Weiss, Blake, and the members of team JNPR. She could already tell it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Than the blond haired boy, Uzumaki came to her mind. "Say do you guys remember seeing a blond guy with blue eyes in the initiation exam?" she asked a bit curious.

"You mean me?" Jaune asked.

"No! Whiskers on his cheeks? Bright orange clothes?" she asked in hope of someone recognizing the teen, wanting to know if he was a first year student. Receiving a round of 'no's' she slumped forward.

"What's this about my little sister wanting to know about a guy?" the sudden interruption of Yang's voice brought her to straighten herself up in a instant.

"W-what! N-nothing!" she stuttered out of embarrassment. Turning around she was met with Yang stomping her way towards her with both Weiss and Blake behind her.

Grabbing Ruby's shoulders with both of her hands she started shaking her with the same fury as before,"Tell me Ruby! Who is it! Who's the damn pedo in this school who caught your attention! Huh!"

Looking her sister over she realized her eyes had turned into spirals as she wobbled back and forth trying to form some sort of sentence.

"I-it's n-not l-l-like that" she spoke in her spinning daze.

Chuckling in embarrassment she grabbed her sister before opening the door and closing it on everyone else.

The group of six watched in confusion seemingly awaiting something to happen.

"Hey! Wait a second thats my room too!" Weiss yelled as she started banging the door in frustration, "I demand you to open it!"

The others however couldn't suppress the sweat drop that made its way onto the back of their heads.

/

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" The blond asked as he looked around.

They were a fair distance away from the school in a clearing that reminded him in the ones he would train in back in the Elemental Nations.

Looking at his sensei he had a small smirk on his face, "You hurt me Naruto. Don't you want to get one last spar in until the next time we see each other?" he mocked with his hand over his heart.

Ignoring the mockery of his sensei the only thing he processed was, 'next time we see each other', "What? I thought you were staying with me?!"

"And forsaken my duties as a Sennin? I'm sorry Naruto but's something even I can't do."

"B-but"

"Look, how about I tell you where I left your parting gift. After today i'm sure you'll need it" he told him with a mischievous smile… to mischievous for his liking, "So come on, show your sensei what you've learned these past two years. This time the real deal, no shadow clones."

A determined look flashed in his eyes. Getting up he stood a fair distance away from the sennin. As they stood there the wind rustled through the two shinobis hair. A serious look mimicking each other. Intense blue met black that held wisdom and immense power.

Dancing through the wind a single leaf slowly descended between the two shinobi. Once it had softly landed on the grass, it was if it was a unheard single between the two shinobi had been heard.

Charging at his sensei, he made two shadow clones that trailed behind him.

Leaping at his sensei, a kunai dropped itself from his sleeve and into his hand.

The two clones almost simultaneously ran at the man's side with their own respective kunai in hand.

Slashing at the sennin he wasn't prepared for him to sweep under his knife, leading one of his clones to dispel.

Being grabbed by his wrist while still in the air, Jiraiya spun him around only to throw him at the clone.

The two tumbled together where the clone dispelled midway. Coming to a stop he reached into his pouch and immediately threw a kunai at the sage.

He caught it by the ring of the kunai with a single finger, "Come on Naruto, surely this isn't what i've thought you these past two years?"

"Of course not" he replied with a smirk.

The ground behind Jiraiya cracked open, and out came a Naruto with it's fist ready to release. Whether it was the real one or not he didn't care.

Spinning on his heel he caught the clones punch only to see it smirk.

Five more Naruto's came out of the ground surrounding him, kunai ready in hand. They all charged at him slashing, but only for him to skillfully dodge them. Grabbing one of the clones hand he threw it at three of them causing them to dispel.

The familiar noise of a Rasengan being winded up caught his. Distracting himself from the single clone that was near him he watched as a clone helped his student gain moment before being launched at him with a Rasengan in hand.

He dodged the Rasengan and grabbed Naruto's hand, only for the Rasengan to poof away into Naruto. Time seemed to slow down as he watched his student do something he hadn't even known he was capable of.

A Rasengan formed into Naruto's hand without the help of clones.

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he slammed the spiraling ball into the old hermits back.

"Gah!" the Toad Sage yelled with his mouth open with saliva freely coming out of it.

"Ha! Beat that Ero-sennin, Dattebayo!", Naruto yelled in enthusiasm.

The toad hermit slowly got up with his hands furiously patting the point of impact, "Ow,ow,ow,ow… you got me there gaki!" he replied in pain.

Smirking he got into a series of poses that could be on par with the ones his master takes, "Of course I did! I'm The Number One Most Unpredictable Hyperactive Knucklehead Shinobi, Dattebayo!"

"You're a pain in my back, that's what you are" Jiraiya replied while still having a hand rubbing the source of pain.

"Oi! Oi! You're just mad I beat you!" He yelled while pointing an accusing finger.

"Beat me? Gaki, you only got a single hit on me! Don't think you're hot stuff!"

In return all he got was a blowing raspberry while shaking his butt in a mocking manner.

"THAT'S IT YOU GAKI!" Jiraiya yelled with white eyes. Starting to chase his student, Naruto's eye widen as he started running from the Old Hermit.

"You won't catch me, Dattebayo!" he screamed only making Jiraiya's face redder.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"

The field was filled with laughter as master and student ran, for both of them knowing it was gonna be the last time they saw each other in a while.

/

Night fell all to quickly in Naruto's opinion. It had been a good few hours since Jiraiya had left. Wishing him luck at the school, and most importantly to try to keep on the low. He had found Jiraiya's present, and to his surprise, it was a book he had never heard Ero-sennin talk about.

The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

He was happy to see that his master had actually made a book that wasn't smut, but sadly that all changed when under the book a pile of all sorts of Icha-Icha books were found. To make it even more special all of them were autographed by Jiraiya himself.

' _Damn pervert…. I'm gonna miss him, and his perverted ways.'_ he thought as he looked up at the sky.

He was laying on the slanted tiled roof as he stared at the many small dots. Of course seeing the moon destroyed caused him to freak out a bit, but was put to rest when Jiraiya had told him the world didn't have one moon, but two. He wasn't paying attention to the science behind it as Jiraiya explained it to him, but the only other thing he remembered was that only on specific days could the other moon be seen.

' _Wonder how everyone back home is….'_ he thought a bit somberly.

Many questions plagued his head about Konoha, how was the Konohamaru squad? How were his friends? The Icharukas? Baa-chan? And most importantly… Sasuke. No matter how many times he thought of him he couldn't cut off the bond they had.

Sure he had plunged his hand through his right lung, but he was his first friend. A brother, and he was going to bring him back no matter what.

Feeling the scar his teammate had left him was nothing but nasty. Where his tan complexion once was, there was now nothing but white scar tissue. Luckily he had the Kyuubi paying his rent, and unluckily he had made no progress on the fox's chakra.

In fact, he had scarred Jiraya's chest when he had tried to use it. From that day on he vowed to never use it again.

Jiraiya was another thought all together. After he had chased him through the forest he had pulled out a two blue popsicles that were together. It was a special moment that he would always hold dear to his heart. They had eaten the popsicles, and before he knew it he fell asleep using Jiraiya's back as support. The last thing he had told him was a good piece of advice.

' _They say wherever someone is still thinking of you, that place is your home.'_ it was probably one of the few valuable lessons he had thought him.

He didn't know what happened next, due to waking up in his dorm room with a note from Jiraiya. It read, ' _See you later Gaki, I know you'll put my gifts into good use',_ with a chibi him giving a thumbs up at the bottom.

Shifting his body upwards he looked on at the school. Just how exactly was he going to get through this? This was school… he despised school. In fact he couldn't even remember any of the material he had learned in the Shinobi Academy unless it actually involved doing something. Most of the times he would end up sleeping, or playing a prank to get attention.

To most people their academy days would be one of fun and no worries. His was hell… he was ostracized, bullied, and ignored by everyone. He was the pariah of Konoha and now he knew why. Maybe it was those influences that caused him to not like school. Maybe that was why he was scared whenever he saw a group of students. He was scared of the past relieving itself.

He already found his way out of that place with the help of his friends, and if there was one thing he never wanted was to go back there again. To be treated like a Jinchūriki.

Sighing he got up, dropped onto his window, and launched himself inside. Turning off the lights he got into bed before going into blissful sleep. Preparing himself for what was to come.

/

 _He stood there on the opposite side of the valley with a rasengan in hand. Red demonic eyes replaced his blue ones, his whisker marks were more feral, and his canines and fingernails grew even sharper. The most noticeable difference being the one tailed red cloak that surround his figure._

 _Across the base of the valley stood Sasuke in what could only be described as a monster. His skin turned into a dark grey color with wings coming out of his back. His three tomoe sharingan was blazing with hatred as a menacing black mark could be seen on the bridge of his nose._

" _Chidori!" he heard his best friend cry out. Clearly putting as much power as he could into the attack. The sound of birds chirping made itself known as the electricity grew and grew, barely able to contain itself as sparks flew off._

 _He himself had started compressing his chakra into a Rasengan. Although this time with the use of the Kyuubi. The mixture of the blood red chakra and his own brought to life a violet spear that bubbled itself into life._

 _The two brothers in all but blood jumped at one another meeting in the middle of the waterfall. Both boys cocked there hands back ready to end the battle. The second the attacks were about to clash the Rasengan disappeared causing electricity to meet skin._

 _Sasuke's hand passed through Naruto's heart._

 _He had his mouth agape with blood flowing out of it. Falling to the ground he saw Sasuke's demonic face. A smirk plastered on it as two words escaped his lips._

" _You lost… "_

 _He wanted to scream… he wanted to call out to his friend…. But he couldn't. He watched as Sasuke stood there, above the water, as he watched him descended deeper and deeper into despair._

/

"SASUKE!" He yelled as he launched himself upward. Sweat poured down his body at the terrible experience. Gasping for air he felt as if he was actually drowning. Just what the hell was that dream? He hadn't had a nightmare about that day for a long time, so why now?

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

Turning towards the noise he mumbled to himself in annoyance, "And now I woke someone up, and about to get an earful…. Great" Letting out a small sigh the knocks continued to get louder and more rapid.

Putting on one of the many Fire Country shirts he had he started making his way towards the door, "I'm coming for Kami's sake!" he yelled which seemed to calm the person down for a bit.

Unlocking the door he didn't even get the chance to open it as a foot slammed against it. The door went flying, which caused him to fall on his butt.

Looking up he was met with someone who could easily bring fear to those not capable of defending themselves. He was tall, wide, had slicked back dark orange hair, blue eyes, and a posture that screamed 'arrogant'.

"Who the hell gave you permission to yell at five in the morning!" he screamed at the blond.

Getting grabbed by the collar of his shirt, he was picked up and thrown out of his door. Hitting the door that was across from him, he watched as the well built teen approached him while cracking his knuckles.

"I should teach you a little lesson shouldn't I you animal?" he asked with even more arrogance if possible. Grabbing the whiskered teen shirt, he was met face to face with blue eyes glaring at him.

"Aw that's adorable. You think you can fight me?" he asked rhetorically.

Grabbing the bullies collar he held eye contact. He wouldn't back down from an ass like this. In fact, if he did anything else he was one step closer to an Uzumaki ass kicking.

"I would suggest letting go if you don't want me to kick your ass" the ginger replied with a hint of venom. It seemed he didn't like when two people played the game.

"Or what?" Naruto asked with a dangerous look in his eyes.

There little scene seemed to be stirring some attention, as most of the first year teams came out of their dorms to see what was going on.

"Would you like to find out?"

"Would you like me to break you inside out?"

An air of tension followed suit as everyone waited for someone to make a move. The tall boy glared at Naruto, which he returned with the same intensity.

"What is going on here!" an authoritative voice spoke getting most of the students out of their trance. Immediately, most if not all the spectators ran back into their dorms in fear of getting in trouble.

The voice didn't seem to faze Naruto and his opponent if the glare they both held in their eyes was anything to go on.

" and ! Would you like me to send you two to the headmasters office. I'm sure he'll have a field day knowing a fight already broke out, and the first day hasn't even started."

The two let go of each other's collars, but retained to glare at one another.

"Good, now if both of you will return back to your dorms I won't mention this little squabble to the headmaster." Walking past the boy he grabbed the end of his dark, and quickly flung it to a close. He knew there was no way for him to get any sleep, so he decided to do the next best thing.

Opening his window, he climbed onto the roof where he brought his legs up to his chest. Placing his arms on his knees he watched the stars, and awaited the sun to rise so he could start his day off.

/

"That was…. Something" Yang spoke out breaking the silence.

They had just almost witnessed a fight, but the voice of scared her enough to know when to leave. She had grabbed Ruby where the girl seemed to be really interested on what was going on.

' _Blond hair, blue eyes_ , _and whisker like marks…. Wait a goddamn second!'_

"Ruby!" she yelled in a whisper getting her sisters attention, "Is that the guy you found attractive?"

Blushing at her sisters words she buried herself in her pillow.

"N-no stupid! I just wanted to know if he was a first year or not…. "

Her sister's face lit up in realization, "Ohhhh, so you wanted to know if it was 'ok' to be attracted to this guy. Well I gotta say… don't. I won't allow it, and never will."

"Yang!" Ruby cried at her sisters teasing.

/

The orange rays of the sun rising reflected off his cerulean eyes. It was something he loved to do as a kid. Go on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, and watch the brightly lit sky. It was always mesmerizing seeing the sun rise. No matter how old he got he would always gawk at it.

Chuckling to himself he couldn't help but want to stay a little longer. Sadly he had to find his classes, so a repeat of the last time he went to school wouldn't happen. Getting up, he stretched his limbs, loosening his muscles, before dropping back into his room.

Looking at the chair for his desk there was a pair of uniforms. Groaning in displeasure he didn't want to wear this! The worst part was that he couldn't even wear his shinobi sandals!

' _Just six hours and it'll be over… just six hours Naruto… everyday… for months…. GAHHHHHH!'_

Slumping over he actually debate to come in with his shinobi attire. A orange jumpsuit and the thing they dared to call clothes were almost the same thing.

Almost…

Rubbing his temples he couldn't believe he was about to actually wear _that_.

/

A couple of hours had passed since sunrise. We could find our favorite blond using his hand as a pillow. His first class… Grim Studies. He was so close to falling asleep that he could have sworn he had been constantly switching in and out of consciousness.

His professor, I think that's what you call them here, was currently going on about a heroic feat of his. He would probably be all ears if he actually knew what in Kami's name a grim exactly was.

Seeing this was going nowhere he put his head against the desk preparing to go to sleep. He had done it a million times before, and he was not afraid to do it a million times all over again.

Of course the second he put his head down the person next to him just had to encourage his teacher with a loud yell,

"Ay Yeah!" he yelled while pumping his fist up in the air.

The whole class gave him a deadpan, causing the boy to sit down. Glancing around the room blue met silver for a split second before both of them averted their gaze somewhere else. One out of disinterest, and the other due to embarrassment.

"That is what you are training to become, but first…. A story-"

Whatever he was about to say was blocked from Naruto's brain as he slammed his head against his desk rather loudly.

"Is there something I could help you with ?"

"Eh?" he blurted out confusedly.

"I asked, if there was something I could help you with?"

Scratching the back of his head a bit sheepishly, he didn't really like the attention he was getting, "Uh… no?"

"Very well, if you'll stop disturbing my class I can continue on with my story."

Seeing him nod slowly he continued, "As I was saying before, a tale of a young handsome man… me!" Watching the man talk his words went from something that actually made sense to absolute gibberish. The only source of entertainment was watching the girl he bumped into doing numerous playful things. From drawing the professor in a comedic fashion, to somehow balancing a book on top of a pencil with an apple on top of the book, with only one finger.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. If this was the academy he would've already been out the window he always at next to, or have the room covered in orange paint.

' _Wait a minute… i'm back in a academy…. Oh you poor souls….'_ he thought of all the possible pranks he could pull at Beacon. A sinister snicker escaped his lips as the people around him scooted a tiny bit further away from him.

"So! Who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" his professor asked out to the whole class.

Almost instantly the white haired girl next to Rose shot her hand up, "I do, sir!"

"Well than, let's find out" he said while glancing at her and than at a cage that held something feral.

' _Oh?'_ Naruto thought with a bit of curiosity.

The girl had left the room to change, and a couple minutes later came back with weapon in hand.

Getting in her stance she awaited for her professor to unleash the beast.

She had her whole team cheering for her, but only seemed to be irritated by Rose's.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus."

The girls demeanor shifted as she had an apologetic look, "Oh… sorry." she mumbled out.

"Alright! Let the match begin!" The professor yelled. Taking out what looked like an axe, he smashed it against the lock keeping the beast at bay.

It came running towards the white head, with her managing to hit it while dodging. Getting back into her stance she received more encouraging words from Ruby, only for it to fall in deaf ears.

Charging at the beast, she was surprised for it to smack her sword to the side, causing it to get stuck in between it's horns. It let out a roar as it fought trying to keep the Huntress in training disarmed.

"Coming on Weiss show him what you got!" Ruby yelled trying to encourage her teammate.

The now identified Weiss gave her team leader a quick glare before having her sword thrown across the room. Getting thrown herself by the Grim Boar things were not looking good. It didn't help that her professor was giving of annoying remarks as the fight progressed.

Looking up, she was the boar charging at her again, only for her to dodge again causing it to run into one of the wooden desks.

Running for her sword she quickly picked it up only to hear Ruby telling her what to do… again.

"Weiss, go for its belly. There's no armor underneath."

It seemed to hit a nerve as Weiss quickly turned to look at Ruby with a glare on her face, "Stop telling me what to do!" she yelled.

Ruby's face turned from one of her usual cheerful joy to a sad smile.

The boar jumped mid air before spinning itself like a wheel. Charging it's speed up it launched itself towards the ice princess only to stop as she used her semblance to create a protection glyph before her. The boar stopped instantly as it's horns met the glyph, falling backwards it left it's stomach exposed where Weiss used it as the moment of opportunity. Backflipping on the glyph that was behind her she used it as a platform to launch herself at the boar.

Almost instantly she had impaled her sword through the beast. Panting a bit at the amount of aura she used.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have today."

' _FINALLY!'_ Naruto mentally screamed in joy. Only to deflate at what the professor said next.

"Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed!"

He sat there practically deflated. His mouth hung open as his eyes showed a sign of defeat.

' _Kami...why!'_

/

Exiting the classroom with a defeated slouch this day couldn't get any worse. He was headed off to his next class, which he already forgot what it was. Turning the corner he was surprised to see the doppelganger Kakashi-sensei. He was carrying a cup of coffee with him, and what he assumed to be a cane.

"Ah, well if it isn't Naruto. How are you adjusting to Beacon?" he asked a bit curiously.

Rubbing his temples he looked at the man, "To much work."

"It's only been the first period."

Silence.

"What! No way! It felt like I was stuck in there hearing that jiji's story forever, Dattebayo!" he yelled in frustration. Already gripping his hair attempting to rip it out.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry about that, i'm sure time will fly by. Now if you'll excuse me i'll be making my way."

He didn't even bother to look back at the shinobi teen who seemed to have a rain cloud over his head while he was curled up in a ball.

His master had told him many things to look out for. One of the being how unpredictable he was, but actions spoke more than words. Currently he was just another student with a nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside of him.

/

"That man is a liar… " Naruto spoke as he let gravity pull him into his bed. Looking at the clock he saw that it was four thirty. That meant he had basically a whole afternoon ahead of him. He could study, but he was never good at that. After all, it's not like he's actually gonna graduate from here.

Letting a sigh escape from his lips he decided he was going to go to the safe spot as he now dubbed it. That being the roof. Opening the window, he was about to climb it, but stopped when he saw a bunch of people lazing around outside. Closing the window he left his room but not before grabbing _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ , and started making his way towards the roof. The non-shinobi way.

Laying down on the slanted roof, he took his book out before opening it to the first page.

 _Prologue_

 _My Name is…_

* * *

 **Chapter 2! Done. I decided to work on this a bit more due to the small positive feedback I had gotten. Not really that much to say in this Authors Note except to clarify some of the relationships. Currently no one from RWBY and JNPR have a solid relation with Naruto. The small conversation between Yang and Ruby was more teasing than serious although we can look back on it in later chapters and discuss it. So yeah, (SPOILER ALERT FROM HERE ON OUT) i'm sorry but the pairing will be Ruby cause she's really similar to Naruto in a lot of ways, and I can see their relationship growing the easiest due to their laid back optimistic view as well as there love for the positions they thrive for and becoming stronger. But yeah, I apologize for those wanting it to be Yang or Weiss, or any other person. Hopefully you'll still stick around, but it's understandable if you didn't, and yeah. That's about it. If you guys have any suggestions please PM about it, and if you have any constructive criticism or thoughts on the chapter please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Unexpected Encounters

Ruby couldn't sleep. Even after the headmaster himself had reassured her that he hadn't made a mistake, she couldn't get a single wink of shut eye. She was to worried about what Weiss said that even her homework wasn't enough to distract her.

' _I need a breath of fresh air'_ she thought as she rubbed her temples. Blake and Yang were already asleep. Opening the large window she looked out at the sky above. She thought of the reason she became a hunter. Ever since she was a child whenever she heard of the the legends, heroes, and fairytails she knew she wanted her life to be just like that. Saving people with a smile while going out on adventures with her closest friend. Then came the romantic part where she wo-

"Aw crap my book!" a voice yelled out from the roof.

Hearing footsteps getting closer the the edge of the roof she was still somewhat surprised to see a book fall down only for the person have his body dangling off the roof with having just a nick of time to grab the book.

"Few, that was a close one…" he thought out loud before looking in front of him.

Cerulean blue met dazzling silver once again.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his free hand he couldn't help but not smile.

"Ah, it's you… Rose?" he asked a bit questioningly not sure of his answer.

"Bingo, Uzumaki… "

They stood there, or in Naruto's case, dangled there as an awkward silence fell over them or under.

That was until Ruby spoke wanting to know why he kept calling her by her last name.

"You do know Rose isn't my first name right?"

"Eh! You're telling me i've been calling you by your last name this whole time?"

Nodding his sheepish look got even more embarrassed.

"That's kinda embarrassing, Dattebayo"

Nodding once again, but this time a small smile formed on her lips.

"You know, you've been calling me by my last name too?"

It was quite comedic seeing her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates while blushing madly at doing the same mistake as him.

"S-sorry… didn't mean to…. You know… " Attempting to form words her brain failed due to the embarrassment. However, she got lucky when she took a quick glance at the boy only to see him smiling.

"Don't worry about it, I guess introductions are of need than. Names, Naruto Uzumaki! The Number One Most Unpredictable Hyperactive knucklehead Shi-" Stopping in realization he wasn't supposed to say that part. Extending his hand for a handshake like before, a grin was plastered over his face, "A pleasure to meet you?"

Smirking at the blonds friendliness she accepted his hand and shook it, "Rose Ruby, a huntress in training!" she replied with the same enthusiasm as the blond.

"Are you mocking me, dattebayo?" he asked mockingly.

"Of course not," she replied with sarcasm dripping all over her voice.

They stayed there in a comfortable silence, "Well Rose Ruby, I'll see you later, dattebayo."

"And you too Naruto Uzumaki."

Smiling at the little game they were playing he picked himself up before feeling the affect of dangling your head upside for a long period of time.

Letting out a happy sigh, he made his way towards his empty dorm before going to bed.

/

Morning came way to quickly for the blonds taste. He was never a morning person, and now that he had to go to school made it even worse. Groggily getting up he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to prepare him for today.

Opening his eyes he looked at the clock before looking out the window.

' _School starts at nine, and it's already nine twenty… wait a second'_ he thought looking back at the clock only to see that it was nine twenty one, ' _Oh I guess it's nine twenty one. I still got what…. OH CRAP!'_

Looking at the clock one last time at neck breaking speeds his eyes widen in surprise. He had overslept! How the hell did he oversleep when he left numerous alarms to wake him through the morning.

Grabbing the first shirt he saw, he changed his pants into the ones that went with his orange jumpsuit, and put on his shinobi sandals in a rush. Running out of the room he slammed the door shut, and proceeded to run towards his first class.

He didn't care about the strange looks he was receiving for his clothing choice, and only cared about not having to get punished for his tardiness.

Turning the corner, he ran at the door with the same speed as before. Slamming into it, his face met the marble floor as he slid a fair distance.

" , I would appreciate it if you could use the door handle the next time you enter my classroom."

Looking up, his face was all red due to the friction of his face sliding against the floor.

"Huh?" he blurted out no able to process what he had heard.

Hearing his profesor let out a disappointed sigh, he could tell the man already didn't have a good opinion of him.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop this delinquent behavior of yours, and where is your uniform young man?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Take a seat Uzumaki, I hope you've done the reading, or you might as well be kicked out of Beacon before you stir anymore trouble."

Yeah, he definitely didn't like him.

Picking himself up, he looked around the classroom to see his classmates reactions. It was just like when he was younger. Snide remarks could be heard being whispered to the fellow students next to them, as they snickered and pointed at him. Most likely insulting the way he looked, or just how idiotic he was to do something like this on the second day.

His eyes met Ruby's for the second time that day. Unlike the rest of the class she seemed to be the only one smiling at him. She gave him a small friendly wave. One that he returned.

Taking his seat he somewhat paid attention to what Port-sensei was talking about.

Blah blah blah this, blah blah blah me, blah blah blah heroic young man who's me, blah blah blah.

Seriously, he's learned more about the man than what an actual grim was. Sighing to himself he was just glad that he had Combat Class after this. Zoning out of whatever his professor was talking about his mind started to wander through the events that had happened at his stay in this new world.

Ever since Jiraiya had told him about the change of plans he had always been against it. Hell, he was still against it even now. Why leave him in a school where he didn't even know what he had to learn about, when there was a dangerous organization filled with S-rank criminals chasing after him. Couldn't he have just defended the both of them, or was he to much of a risk?

"Class dismissed" was all he needed to hear to get out of his trance.

Being the first one to get up, he wanted to get out of that class as fast as possible. Luckly, he could change into his orange jumpsuit for a period where people wouldn't question him about it.

Entering the shared locker room, he opened up his locker only to find nothing.

"Crap… " he mumbled to himself.

His mesh armour and pouch that was filled with tools were gone.

Looking over his shoulder he saw everyone else talking to each other. Either smiling or sharing a laugh while they geared up. That was until his eyes met the same guy that tried to bully him on the first day.

An evil smirk adorned his lips clearly showing he knew something about his missing stuff.

' _Teme... '_

Looks like he was going unprepared… again.

/

His second period had started quite some time ago. They were currently watching two students spar, and it seemed to be a close one if the yellow bar on both of the respective screens was anything to go by.

He was in the back of the room leaning against one of the pillars. Averting his attention from the fight to his other classmates he couldn't shake the same dreaded feeling he had when he was in the academy. It was all to familiar, and he never wanted to experience it again.

Loneliness.

It was something apart of him for the first twelve years of his life, and something he wanted to keep contained in those twelve years. Sadly, luck didn't seem to be on his side. Sure there was Ruby but they weren't really friends, but more like acquaintances.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Cardin Winchester, would you make your way onto the stage." the familiar voice of his teacher cut him out of his thoughts. Seriously he had to start remembering people's names.

Getting on the stage he heard a few snickers about his outfit, and how irresponsible he looked. It was true but it wasn't his fault he overslept! Ok, maybe just a little. He had on a baggy white shirt with the Land of Fire symbol in front, and his orange pants. All in all, it looked more like he was about to go to bed than fight someone.

His opponent, the now named Cardin, was in something that reminded him of the chakra armor from the Land of Snow. A mace was slung over his shoulder as he held an over arrogant grin on his face.

"So fox boy, ready for that beating I promised?"

Glaring at the boy it only seemed to make his smirk bigger.

"Start!"

He stood there patiently waiting for his opponent to make a move. It didn't take long as the towering teen started slowly making his way towards him.

"Giving up already? What happened to breaking me inside out?"

Swinging his mace downward at the whiskered boy, he wasn't prepared for him to side step causing him to stumble a bit forward.

Grabbing the teens wrist, he threw it downward before kneeing him in the gut, and followed it up by smashing his elbow in the boys back. The jock bounced of the floor before struggling to get up.

Glaring at the blond boy in front of him he felt nothing but hate. Hate for his kind, and hate for being made into a mockery.

"Why you!" he growled.

Launching himself at the boy he attempted to hit him, only for the whiskered teen to dodge all of the hits.

Getting a bit too frustrated, he threw wide, hoping to do some damage to the blond.

In seconds he was laying down on the floor, with his opponents fist inches away from him. Petrified by what had just happened, he dared to look at the teens face.

An intense glare that made his skin crawl was what he was met with. His eyes were as cold as ice that brought a shiver down his spine. A dangerous look that showed nothing but power, that made him feel like prey.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

Watching the boy simply turn and walk away like nothing happened triggered something inside of him. Gripping his and gritting his teeth tightly, he was about to bash this kid's skull into the ground.

However, he froze as he glanced over his shoulder to look at him only revealing a part of his eye. Seeing that frozen remorseless eye made him feel… nothing.

He continued to watch the retreating form of the teen. Laying still in place, not wanting to make a move in fear.

/

He had decided not to watch the rest of the spars go on, but instead raid that ass's Cardin's locker to see if his stuff was in there. Only to falter in his step when he realized he had no way of opening it.

"Lets see… "

Entering a series of random passwords that it could, it proved itself to be of no avail.

"Maybe… "

And of course when he had typed one of the most stupidest codes for a locker it worked.

"Who the hell makes their locker code 1,2,3,4,5,6. Oh wait… me." he thought out loud with a sweatdrop at embarrassing himself.

'At least there's no one ar-'

"Hey Naruto!"

Jumping in surprise he struggled to regain his balance back in a comedic turn of events. Looking up he was met face to face with a smiling Ruby.

"Yo!" he replied with an eye smile and a peace sign.

"So, whatcha doing in Cardins locker?" asking in nothing but innocence.

"Uh, who says this was Cardins, Dattebayo?" he asked in a sweat.

"You know we're locker neighbors."

"We are?"

Nodding, curiosity grew the better of her as she leaned in to look at what was inside.

"Hey, isn't that your stuff?"

Raising a eyebrow in confusion just how exactly did she know it was his?

"Well… uh… you know… lockers are cool."she replied a bit embarrassed at how she knew about them, and at the same time trying to divert the conversation to something else.

And he said that outloud.

Shrugging off her answer he grabbed his missing items from the locker.

"Isn't that stealing?"

"Is it stealing if it was mine to begin with?"

Opening her mouth to speak she closed it in realization, "Touche, Uzumaki, touche."

Closing the locker shut he made his way towards his with Ruby in tow. Seeing the conversation going nowhere she stopped in her tracks. Guess the blond was just as socially awkwards as her, if not even more so.

"Well I'll see ya later!" she spoke a bit awkwardly as she gave him a small wave.

"See ya" he replied with a small wave of his own.

Only steps away from the door, she grew kinda curious. Looking at the blond she was met with his bare back. What looked to be the string of a necklace surrounded his neck, but that's not what caught her attention. It was the fairly large scar that looked to be above his right lung.

Feeling a deep sense of guilt, she felt kinda bad at secretly looking at someone. Only to find something unpleasant that she was sure he wanted kept hidden. Leaving with a frown she started making her way towards her team.

Glancing at the door, he let out a small sigh. The girl was… weird. She kinda reminded him a bit of Hinata, only Ruby was a bit more social and hyperactive. Plus the red highlights in her hair were cute.

' _Cute? Did I just think that?'_

Shaking his head, he heard the bell ring, and started making his way towards his next class.

/

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and finally those days turned into some of the most boring weeks he had experienced since the academy.

Currently seated in the cafeteria, he sat all by himself with only a couple of other people who had a friend or two. Except the girl with the bunny ears, which he had learned are called funus's. They seemed to be the social outcasts of society just like he had been, or still is.

Not that much had changed over the weeks. Cardin hadn't even dared to mess with him for a couple days, but something got over him. Where before he had on annoying bully after him, he now had four annoying bullies after him. With the knight in shining armor, Prince Cardin at the lead of it all.

He still hadn't met people he could actually call a friend. There was Ruby, but they would only wave at each other when passing by, or at the start of class. After that there was nothing.

Staring at his ramen he watched as the steam danced around the edges of his bowl, and when he looked at the soup. He could have sworn he saw a reflection of his younger self, tearing into a bowl of ramen with Team 7 eating their own.

"Ow! That hurts!" a cry of pain cut him out of his musings.

A bit further down the table there sat Cardin and his goons. Pulling on the bunny girls ears. They seemed to be laughing away at the pain they gave her, and even though she begged for them to stop he continued.

With every insult they threw his grip on his chopsticks seemed to get tighter and tighter.

"I told you it was real", he told his friends with no sense of shame.

"What a freak." one of his goons replied.

 _ **SNAP**_

"Oi!" he called out angrily at the four bullies, "The hell do you think you're doing, dattebayo!"

Just like the first time he had exchanged blows with Cardined, his outburst seemed to bring quite the attention as all eyes were on them.

"Aw, what's wrong. Don't like me hurting your faunus pal?"

"What the ass kicking from before wasn't enough, dattebayo!" he yelled angrily as he approached the buff teen, for what seemed to be the dozenth time this month.

"What you're going to try to take me and my team all alone? You got some balls little fox." he smuggly told him with an overconfident smirk.

Growling at the small jab he looked between Cardin and the three other boys. Each one held a dangerous look in their eyes, clearly waiting for their leaders single to attack the poor boy.

"First off, i'm going to beat up each one of you, and then we can talk, dattebayo!" he threatened as he grabbed Cardins collar.

Seeing his leader being threatened, the boy with the mohawk was about to jump across the table in preparation to face the blond teen.

"Stop", Cardins voice spoke with authority.

Blinking a couple of times, to make sure he was still in reality, he looked at his team leader.

"Let me tell you this, _Uzumaki-"_ he started while spitting his name out with nothing but venom, "If you think you can stop us, well you're greatly mistaken. I _will_ humiliate you as I please, and there is no way _you_ can stop me."

Intensifying his glare he looked Cardin dead in the eye "And let me tell you this _teme_. You touch another person in this school without their permission, i'll bury your head so far into the ground people will think you're an ostrich."

Glaring at the boy his eyes widened profoundly at what he saw. Behind the small teen, stood a giant demonic fox with nine tails. The same feeling as before kicked in, but this time he felt… fear.

"Got that, dattebayo?" Naruto's voice cut him out of the illusion. There was no way that had just happened. He had to have been hallucinating.

Returning his glare, he stared at the icy tundra that was Naruto's eyes, "I would watch out if I was you."

"And if I was you, I would too."

Watching the bully and his friend leave he turned to the bunny faunus before giving her a foxy smile with a thumbs up.

Taking a seat next to her, he retained his smile, "They didn't hurt you to bad did they?"

Smiling at her savior she shook her head.

"That's good! Name's Uzuma-er, Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" he chirped with a small two finger salute.

"Velvet Scarlatina" she replied timidly.

Over at another table with team RWBY and part of team JNPR, Yang had her eyes at the blond boy. One second he was all quiet, and the next he's in someone's face ready to fight a group of people without a second thought.

Elbowing her sister to get her attention she turned to look at Ruby, "Isn't that the guy you have a weird thing happening with?"she asked while glancing between the two.

"Yanggggg" her sister wined. While it was true the relation between her and Naruto was weird, she was sure they could actually become friends if anyone of them actually put effort into it. Sadly to no avail both of them hadn't leaving this awkward air around them, whenever they were in the proximity of each other.

"You know he's kinda awkward, but I gotta admit very brave." Turning to look at her sister, a cruel idea popped into her head, "I'ma go introduce you two."

"Wait! What! Yang no!" she pleaded to her sister, but sadly she was already halfway to the blond.

Once again he was sitting alone. Velvet had to leave due to having a study appointment with a group of hers. There he stood looking at his ramen as if it was prey. Licking his lips, he was about to dig in only to be stopped.

"Hey lover boy!" an unknown voice spoke behind him.

Mumbling to himself about not being able to eat his ramen he turned around to what he could describe as The Remnant Tsunade.

"Yeah?" he asked not sure what the girl wanted.

Taking a seat next to him, she took an interrogative pose, "So, what exactly is the relation between you and my sister?"

"Your sister?" Now he was even more confused.

"Yeah, my sister. Ruby Rose. You know, you guys have this weird relation with each other."

Seeing his face light up in realization she smirked, "You're Ruby's sister? You guys look nothing alike."

"Stop avoiding the question blondy."

"You're blonde to, you know."

"I said stop avoiding the question!"

Quivering in fear, he really was dealing with The Remnant Tsunade.

"She's…. Nice"

"Nice? Is that it?" she asked a bit more questioningly.

"Well, I don't really talk to her that much, so yeah. She seems like a nice person overall." he replied with a smile.

Smirking at him taking the bait, she grabbed his arm before proceeding to drag him to her table.

"Good answer blondy, you just got yourself a ticket to get yourself some friends."

"Eh! This is kidnapping dattebayo!"

Forcing the blond to sit next to Pyrrha, and across from her sister. She already saw the massive blush that was creeping on the two's faces.

Standing at the head of the table with her hands on her hips, a grin on her face, and one of the most prideful postures she had ever taken she spoke, "This is Naruto guys! Treat him well!"

Awkwardly looking at each one of the tables occupants he couldn't believe his luck.

"Sooooo, what brings you here Naruto?" Ruby spoke deciding to break the silence between the group and the blond.

"Your sister." he blankly replied.

"Touche once again Uzumaki", she told him playfully.

"Why thank you Rose", he replied with the same amount of playfulness.

The group however looked between the Little Red Riding Hood look alike, and the whiskered teen. Was this some type of inside joke the two had?

However, Yang was in her own world. There was so much teasing material that she could use against her sister now.

Once again an awkwards silence fell over the table. Looking around a bit sheepishly he didn't exactly enjoy the weird tension that had grown. All he wanted to do was eat his ramen!

"I-I think i'ma go, dattebayo…" he told them a bit nervously. Taking a look at the table his words didn't seem to have that much of an affect as each person gave him a small wave.

Turning on his heel he left the cafeteria to get a head start on Ooblecks-sensei's class.

Watching the blond leave, the table took a moment to look at each other.

"He's nice", Yang spoke out, "Shy but nice."

"Really? He seemed a little weird to me, and what was with that 'dattebayo'?" Weiss spoke giving her two cents.

"Weiss, everything to you is weird. Not all of us were born into nobility." Yang remarked causing the ice-princess to huff and look away.

Ruby would've tuned in to listen if her thoughts weren't on the blond whiskered teen. Had Yang just destroyed the small awkward connection the two had with each other? She felt even worse than when she saw his scar.

Sighing to herself she would have to apologize to him.

/

He was seated on top of the roof of his building. School had just finished, and he needed someplace that he could have all to himself. Thinking back at the awkward moment at lunch he didn't really give it to much thought. It was simply because he didn't want a repeat of Konoha.

' _Stupid… scared of what some people think of you… come on Naruto… you're better than that!'_ he thought to himself. He really was pathetic. He had faced death dozens of times, and was willing to get stabbed through his chest. Only to cover in embarrassment when exposed to social contact.

To quote a certain Nara, this whole situation was troublesome.

Looking at the bright sky that matched his eyes he felt the cool spring breeze ruffle through his hair. Moving it as if it came to life.

"There you are." the voice of Ruby caught his attention.

He had half a mind to leave, but didn't.

"Hey", he barely managed to get out.

Smiling, she took a seat next to him before laying down. Looking upwards at the sky she was able to see two leaves seemingly dancing together through the wind.

"I just wanted to apologize, for… uh… you know. What happened at the table. Yang just does her own thing when she thinks it'll benefit me, but I think she went a bit to far this time." her voice was sincere and genuine.

Looking at the spiky haired blond she saw the peaceful smile on his face.

"Thanks" he replied, "It's just kinda hard fitting in when i'm not exactly from here."

Raising her eyebrow at that did that mean he was an exchange student?

"Exchange student?" she asked.

"Something like that", he answered sadly.

The two returned back into staring at the sky.

"Well than," she started catching the blonds attention, "since we're both socially awkward I guess i'll have to take the first step."

"What?"

"I'm saying i'll be your friend, since you're clearly to shy to ask."

"I am not!" he retorted.

"Uh, yes, you are." she teased.

Puffing his cheeks, he crossed his arms, which seemed to make her laugh.

Looking the blond over she couldn't help but stare at the whiskers on his face.

' _His whiskers are kinda cute'_

The stunned reaction from Naruto was all she needed to realize her mistake.

Blushing up a storm, she impishly looked away, "I said that out loud didn't I?" she mumbled more to herself than the blond.

With his mouth still open like a fish, with his eyes wide open, and the mad blush that adorned his face. He nodded at her words.

This was going to be… interesting.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 3. Naruto may seem a little OCish, but that's because of the situation he's in and how he's trying to adjust to it without having a repeat of his childhood. I don't know why, but I feel like I wrote some of the characters out of character. For example the ending how Ruby went to apologize to him for Yang's actions, but at the same time I feel like that's what she would do if that happened. Eh, give me your thoughts on it. Another thing that i've been debating for myself for a while is Naruto's abilities. I hate talking about this, but I would like to know your guys thoughts, and what I should add onto him. I'm leaning towards making him more like Minato, that being so he has three elements (fire, lightning, and wind) Instead of just one where he currently has no jutsu's in. But yeah that's about it. I kinda rushed this chapter, due to wanting to get it out before school so here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Seeds of an Everlasting Tree

The spring sunshine shone brightly over Beacon academy. Birds were chirping in what could be depicted as singing. Students walked around casually as they chatted with their friends. Innocent laughter filled the halls.

In room, blue eyes opened themselves as the small rays of sunshine peeked itself through the curtain. Shutting his eyes at the unexpected ray of light, he fumbled in his bed before releasing a rather loud yawn.

Dressed in his usual sleeping attire, pajamas with frogs all over them and to top it all off a frog sleeping cap. Opening his eyes he was met with the white ceiling he had grown used to seeing. Glancing over at the clock it was close to nine, but that was fine since it was a saturday. He didn't need to be anywhere important.

 _ **GRUMBLE**_

Ok, not anywhere important after he ate.

Rubbing his temples he couldn't contain the sigh that escaped his lips. Thinking back to the small encounter he had with Ruby he couldn't help but smile. He hoped he had made a friend, or else he was back to square one.

Dangling his feet off his bed a sudden feeling of danger coursed through him.

' _T-this is just like when baa-chan or Sakura-chan gets mad.'_ he finished.

Turning his head a bit robotically at the door the feeling left as quickly as it came. Raising an eyebrow it must have been nothin-

 _ **BANG**_

"UZUMAKI!" the rage filled voice of Ruby's sister echoed through his room.

"EHHH!" He yelled in shock hopping out of his bed.

"Yang no!" Ruby yelled as she peaked over the door frame.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE MY SISTER A BLUSHING MESS! THAT'S MY RIGHT AND MINE ONLY!" she roared, pointing an accusing finger at the blond.

"I did nothing!" he yelled in an attempt to defend himself,

"Don't try to act innocent! I saw the blushing mess she was in when she came back from your little 'talk'! It took me a while, but it was you! You, Naruto Uzumaki who caused this! Ruby's way to socially awkward to say something that would cause her to look like that!" she yelled explaining her thought process.

Ignoring the shout of 'hey!' that came from her sister she locked her eyes with Naruto's. A confused look plastered all over his face. What in Kami's name did he do!

"Don't try anything mister! I'm warning you!" she threatened with her hand balled into a fast. As quickly as she came she left. Stepping over the broken door that was in pieces she looked back at him one more time before giving him a, 'i'm watching you' gesture.

Still confused on what just happened he turned to Ruby who seemed to have a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry?" she spoke while rubbing her arm.

Seeing the shell shocked reaction still on his face she saw that his gaze was still focused on something else. Turning to it, a broken door that laid there shattered in pieces.

Looking back at the blond, he was sulking in the corner with a brooding aura around him.

"Wanna get to fix your door?" she asked in an attempt to get the blond out of his shocked state.

The only thing she received was a slow nod.

"Ah… well… um… i'll be at breakfast if you want to come later…. I'll you know, save you a seat and everything." she told him a bit awkwardly. It was way easier talking about weapons than trying to make friends, "Alright well, bye!"

Turning to where the girl in red was he picked himself up before grabbing one of the sheets off the floor. Taking out two kunai from his drawer, he used them to stuck the sheets into the wall so he could have _some_ sort of privacy.

/

Ozpin looked at his scroll with an interested look in his eyes. A spiky blond haired boy, who was painted fully white, with red markings on his face. His hand was extended forwards showing off the red swirls that covered it, with what someone would describe as 'funny' face.

It was all of the information Jiraiya had given to him to please his curiosity. Overall, Uzumaki wasn't a perfect student, far from it. His grades were just barely above passing, slept in class, and just like Jiraiya had told him, a magnet for trouble.

On the other hand he could see the determination to prove one's worth under those blue layers of his. He was aware of the ways the Shinobi might have reacted to his new environment. Afraid to interact with others, go on a pranking spree, or the worst out of the three, completely give up on this new life and make an attempt to go back to the Elemental Nations. He was positive any normal boy would have gone that route.

" _That kid has more will and guts than most top tier hunters and shinobi. He won't back away from a fight, and if he actually starts making meaningful connections here you'll be able to see why I put so much faith in my student."_ were Jiraiya's words to him.

Maybe he was being a bit to judgmental on the teen, but he always had to be cautious around the shinobi type. Where one second they may appear to be friendly and warm, the next they would gladly shove a knife through your back in a power play.

Shaking his head, those were unpleasant thoughts.

Who knew, maybe the boy just might be a diamond in the rough like Jiraiya had told him, or a complete waste of space. Putting his scroll down his eyes wandered to the white sheets of papers with strange markings on them, grabbing them he put them away into the depths of his pockets. Standing up, grabbing his coffee and cane he looked outside his window. A full view of Beacon and more presented itself to his very eyes. The view was to put it, beautiful.

Looking down at his students he spotted the familiar mop of sunny blond hair. What a coincidence. Nonetheless the shinobi was his student, and he would try his best to make his stay here meaningful.

/

Walking through the halls of Beacon, he had two goals in mind. One, was to get his door fixed, and two was to get ramen or in his case a lot of ramen. Approaching the thingy ma jig that brought him up and down floors at a fast pace, he stopped and took a thinking position.

' _Where was the kakashi-sensei look alike again?'_

He knew it was somewhere at the top, so like any other normal child, he started mashing his hand all over the board. Seeing every single one of the floors light up he couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. What a genius idea this was.

 _Second Floor_

Smirking as the door opened, he stepped through the door only to see that he wasn't in the headmasters office. No, he was on the second floor of the school where classes filled the hallways of numerous students.

Stepping back into the contraption, he waited for the next floor.

 _Third Floor_

Poking his head out, he pulled it back in and waited for the next one.

 _Fourth Floor_

This time he got out a bit further. Looking around it didn't look like the guys office. Entering back in he started tapping his foot against the metal floor.

 _Fifth Floor_

Nope.

 _Sixth Floor_

Once again… no

 _Seventh Floor_

Eyebrow twitching he looked out hoping, NO, praying to Kami that this was the floor. Looking around a blank expression adorned his face. Stepping back into the elevator he waited for it to close.

"KAMI WHY!" he screamed as the door finally closed. He just wanted to get his door fixed because of that loud obnoxious blond! Were all blonds like this!

' _Oh… '_

Time passed before him as he laid in the death trap defeated. No matter which buttons he pressed there seemed to just be no way on making it to the damn office!

 _ **Grumble**_

' _R-ramen… please Kami show me some form of mercy'_ he thought.

The door opened to reveal a rather tall blond woman. Her green eyes looked at him in curiosity as she held herself in such a way that made students fear the woman. It was his combat teacher… who's name he still didn't remember.

"Uzumaki?" she asked a bit curiously with the raise of her eyebrow.

"Uh… hey there… sensei!" he chirped, trying to play off not knowing her name.

Her curiosity grew even more at the strange name, "It's Professor to you Uzumaki."

Nodding, she entered the elevator before clicking a button that he could've sworn he had clicked before. A silence fell over the two as the standing blond held a firm posture while holding a stack of papers. The death trap stopped before opening to reveal the office he was so desperately trying to get into.

With his Professor leaving he quickly followed suit as he looked for the man. Only to find a completely empty office.

"Uhh, Profesor… where's the headmaster?" he asked while still looking over the room.

Without even looking at her student she left the papers at Ozpin's desk before making her way out, "He's in a meeting right now, what do you need?" she asked while still walking to the elevator.

"My door broke-"

"Again?" she asked, interrupting him.

Slowly nodding he could see the annoyed look cross her face.

"I'll fix it later, Uzumaki, but right now you should be preparing for the field trip."

"Field trip?" she asked confused.

Entering the elevator she turned to look at the blond, "Yes, field trip".

Hearing the familiar sound of a button being clicked, he barely managed to get inside without the door squishing him.

"When is the field trip?"

"Today."

"And how long do I have before… I need to be where exactly?"

Taking a quick glance at her scroll she looked at the blond with a blank expression.

"At the docking station, in ten minutes."

"What?"

"I said at the docking station in ten minutes." she replied while looking right at him.

Dissecting the information it took him a bit of time before realization hit him, with his eyes widening he entered panic mode as he tried to open the elevator door.

"Open! You baka! I need my food if i'm going to survive, dattebayo!"

He tried and tried, but to no avail would the doors even budge. Slouching in defeat the familiar voice of the annoying robot lady caught his attention.

 _First Floor_

"Time's ticking", his profesor remarked.

Bolting out the deathtrap, he ran past students, along with jumping over groups, and in some cases ran on the wall in a skillful manner to his destination. Busting through the cafeteria halls, his eyes furiously glanced over ever part of it in hope to find his food.

Spotting one of the last instaramen cups his eyes twinkled with stars as his face was in one of awe. Dashing towards it, he instantly grabbed it.

"Oh ramen how I missed you!" he shouted, hugging it as tightly as he could he spun around in pure joy. Ignoring the strange looks he was receiving. His joy however was cut short as he caught sight of the clock. His ten minutes had already been cut to half. There was no possible way he could eat, and make it on time.

With a heavy heart he stashed the instant ramen cup in his jacket pocket before dashing out the halls. Once again he was sprinting towards his destination. Ignoring the shouts of displeasure of having someone almost hit them he had finally made it out of the main building. Of course now all he had to do was go to the dock… a place he had no clue where to find.

' _Come on, come on, where did they say that place was… uh… come on you baka think!'_

His eyes lit up in sudden realization. Taking out his scroll from his back pocket he quickly opened it.

"Show me docking station!" he yelled. Only to receive no response, "Oi! Show me where the docking station is! Baka!" Still nothing. With his eyebrow twitching he had the urge to throw the damn thing off the waterfall….

" _Waterfall!'_ he mentally shouted to himself. With his destination in mind, he started his run once again. A bit later he was able to see the contraption that would transport him to Kami knows where, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to get on that flying thing to go somewhere for some reason he forgot about.

The foreign noise of an engine winding up caught his attention. Speeding up a bit he was able to see the rather large entrance it had in the back. Slowing down a bit he slumped over and put his hands on his knees. The line of students waiting to be boarded was clear to him that he had time. Panting a bit he wiped a brow of sweet that was trailing down his forehead.

"Whew" he thought out loud while getting in line. Of course, immediately his eyebrow started twitching in annoyance as he saw the familiar armour of his so called 'bully'.

' _You got to be-'_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pipsqueak Naruto" looking upwards at the towering man he held his arrogant attitude while looking down at him. Deciding not to respond seemed to fuel his arrogance even further, "What's wrong foxy? Cat got your tongue?"

' _If he says one more snide remark i'm going to find a way to feed him to the damn furball'_ he thought with an annoyed glare directed at Cardin.

Inside his seal, a gigantic nine-tailed fox couldn't help but smile as it dreamt of world domination. In it's way his jailer gave him an offering before he quickly squashed both of them.

"Hey, Naruto!" the voice of Ruby caught his attention. Looking behind him he was met with team RWBY and JNPR, only this time with an extra blond that was trailing behind the group with a frown. He kinda remind him of…. Himself?

' _I've met the Baa-chan of Remnant, the Kakashi-sensei, and now i've finally met the me of Remnant.'_ he thought with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"This jerk giving you any trouble?" she asked sending a glare at Cardin. The boy didn't seem to be affected by it. In fact, it brought a smirk that looked like it was splitting his face in half.

"Need _little_ red riding hood to defend you now, just how pathetic are you?"

With his glare intensifying, he was all but ready to throw the boy off the cliff.

"Attention class, we're ready for boarding." Gylanda's voice cut through the air causing everyone to go silent, "Please board without causing any difficulty." she finished with a small glance at Naruto and Cardin.

Smirking he turned to face the group one last time, "I would be cautious all of you. Never know when something, lets say, _dangerous,_ could come out and get ya." Leaving to join his goons, he ignored the holes that was being glared into the back of his head.

"You wanna sit with us?" Ruby spoke up catching the blonds attention. Smiling he nodded before joining the group in boarding the air bus.

/

"Sugoi… " Naruto's awed voice could be heard as he stared out the window.

"Never been on a air bus before?" Pyrrha asked, amused at the sight before her. The blond had stars in his eyes with his mouth wide agape. Shaking his head he continued staring out the window. This was awesome!

Ruby was in her own thoughts. She was to busy worrying if her and the blond were friends now or just… something. Remembering last night she had gave the blond an olive branch when she had made the first step in befriending him, but now she was completely lost. She was never good at these social interactions, in fact Yang mostly dealt with that. Besides her few friends back at Signal she couldn't come out of her shell even if her life depended on it.

' _Wonder what type of weapon he uses?'_ she thought looking him over. There was no visible weapon on him except the pouch that was behind him and the holster seemingly carrying something in it.

"Hey Naruto, what weapon do you use?" she asked with a hint of curiosity. Her eyes seemed to hold some of the same sparkles that Naruto's held when she asked about his weapon.

"Eh, you know just some kunai." he replied while taking a seat.

"Kunai?" she asked a bit confused but with excitement. A new weapon she had never heard of before, yes please. Around her the rest of the group seemed to hold the same curiosity except for Blake. She had simply glanced at the blond before returning back to her book.

Opening his kunai holster, he grabbed it by the ring before spinning it. "And this is a kunai." he responded proud of his weapon. Looking around Ruby seemed to be dissapointed, while the rest had a blank expression.

"It's a knife… a small one at that" Weiss spoke with no hint of amusement.

"I have shuriken too." he chirped.

It only seemed to make them deadpan at his choice of weaponry.

"So you don't have _anything_ else?" Ruby asked with a hint of hope to make sure the blond wasn't a lost cause.

"I have wire!" he replied cheerfully.

"H-how do you not have a weapon! All hunters and huntresses have something!" Ruby exclaimed while furiously wailing her arms to the side.

"Heyyyy, my tools are the best of the best, and I bet I could beat any one of you with them or not, dattebayo!" he replied trying to keep some of his pride.

The snicker from everyone seemed to bring the whiskered teened mood down.

"Oh that's hilarious" Weiss spoke, "Why don't you beat a Ursa with your fists while your at it" her words only seemed to make the laughter louder.

Taking a seat, he leaned on his hand while looking out the window in an attempt to hide the sad smile that crept onto his face. This was beginning to feel a lot like his academy days.

"Nice job idiot you made him sad now" Yang scolded.

"Oh come on, you all know i'm right."

The silence that fell over the group was all they needed to know.

"I'm sure he has some tricks up his sleeve," Ruby spoke catching everyone's attention, "Isn't that right Naruto?" she asked him with a smile.

Facing her he was somewhat shocked that she would say something like that. With his normal self returning he looked at everyone of them before smirking, "Damn right, dattebayo."

"We'll see once the time comes" Blake spoke out.

Blue met silver once more, and with a smile on both of their faces they all started chatting away at numerous things. In Naruto's case the very limited knowledge of this world and the constant teasing of his weapons. However, it didn't affect him as much as it did before as he got to know everyone better.

/

For the second time today, Naruto could say he was truly amazed at the beauty of this world. They were in Forever Falls, and he was taking in the sight. The beautiful red trees, the petals that danced together as they fell, and the beautiful shade of red that adorned them.

' _Kinda reminds me a bit of Ruby'_ he thought unknown to him the meaning behind his words. Looking at the girl she was as awed as he was. Her cape fluttered as her mouth kept opening and closing at the sheer amount of excitement she had boiled up inside of her.

Returning his focus to his Sensei, he saw her pull out a jar with a purple liquid inside of it.

"Each of you is to gather one jar worth of red sap; however this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous here at four O'clock.

' _I don't have teammates'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

He was going to die.

"Have fun." his Sensei finished as everyone started going their own ways while sticking close to one another.

 _ **Grumble**_

Oh right, he still hadn't eaten. Feeling up his jacket to make sure his instant ramen cup was still there he let out a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was find a river or lake, and then enjoy the food of the gods. Diverting his track from everyone else he made it a bit deeper into the red forest before hopping on one of the tree branches.

"Oh how I missed this" he thought out loud as he jumped tree branch to tree branch. All in all, he was loving it. The chill breeze that ran past his face, the noise that came with every jump, and most importantly the beautiful red leaves that fell like raindrops.

"Oh hey there!"

Slipping off the branch in surprise of the voice, he fell down. Shutting his eyes in preparation to be met with pain, he was surprised when he opened them to see he was only a few feet away from the ground. Looking back up he was met with Ruby, who had a nervous smile on her face as she held onto his leg.

"Sorry about that" she spoke a bit sheepishly.

Ignoring the fact that she almost killed him, curious blue eyes looked over at her in surprise, "Why are you here?"

Her sheepish smile only seemed to get wider as she closed her eyes, "You know you're fast, but nothing I can't handle."

Deadpanning at her words she didn't answer the question, "Ya know you didn't answer my question.

Blushing at his words in embarrassment she let the hold she had on his leg.

"Ow,ow,ow" he cried while rubbing his head.

"Sorry! I… uh… well… you know…. Uh…. said that… w-we should stick together…. And yeah…. " she stuttered out as she landed next to the blond.

Smiling at the girl it was nice to know that someone cared for him even if it was the slightest.

"Well thanks anyway." he replied standing up.

"Say what were you doing out here anyway?" she asked with a hint of curiosity. They were already in pretty deep, but to go this deep all alone was kinda crazy.

"Looking for water."

"For?"

In almost an instant he took a dramatic pose with the biggest grin on his face as he reached into his jacket. She awaited in anticipation to see why he had risked going this deep into Forever Falls.

"For the gods of course… " he stated in complete confidence as he looked at her.

"The gods?" she asked with even more excitement at why they were hear.

"The gods who have blessed me with the last instant ramen, dattebayo!" he chirped as he spun around presenting the gift he was given.

Almost immediately Ruby face faulted into the ground.

"You had me thinking it was something super awesome."

Gasping in shock he protected his ramen cup with his hands, "Are you saying ramen isn't awesome enough?"

"Cookies and strawberries are way better." she exclaimed as she got up.

"Pshhhh, no way. They can't even compare to ramen!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Putting her hand over her heart in an over exaggerated gesture she spoke, "You hurt me Naruto Uzumaki."

"You hurt me with your blasphemy against ramen, Rose Ruby." he replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

A small silence fell over the two, but was quickly broken from the laughter that came from the two. Calming down a little the two held a smile as they looked at one another.

"There's a lake over there in that direction" he replied happily.

"Really! Thank's Ruby-chan! You're a lifesaver, dattebayo!" he replied as he started his run towards the direction she pointed at.

Meanwhile, Ruby stood there watching the blond boy dash through the forest in nothing but excitement. A small smile plastered on her pale with only one question going through her mind.

' _Chan?'_

To say Naruto was in cloud nine was an understatement. He had ramen, surrounded in trees, and someone he could definitely call a friend now. Practically skipping towards the lake he stopped as he looked on ahead. It was crystal clear, so clear in fact that he could see the bottom of it. Fishes were swimming around, toads were croaking, and the small waterfalls droplets kept reaching his whiskered face.

The crunching of leaves caught his attention, where when he turned around he was met with a smiling Ruby.

"It's beautiful isn't it" she spoke as she took up the space next to him.

Looking at her before returning his gaze to the lake he had to agree, "Yeah, reminds me a lot like home. Except the red leaves everywhere."

Raising an eyebrow at his words she was quite curious, "Your homes this pretty?"

"It's awesome. Miles of trees surround my village with a river running through the middle of it. Oh! And the best part is this giant mountain where we put all the heads of the village leaders. It's awesome, dattebayo!" he chirped with nothing but joy. If there was one thing he was passionate about it would be Konoha.

"Sounds amazing. Never heard of it though." she replied as her eyes fell over the lake.

"Never expected you to." he replied with a sad smile while taking a seat against the bank.

"Homesick?"

"Yeah… "

Giving him a side glance she couldn't help but imagine the way he detailed his hometown, "You know,-" she started, getting his attention, "-I may be getting way ahead of myself here… but uh you know… "

"Aw come on Ruby-chan surely I can't be that hard to talk to. We're friends." he teased the girl getting her to blush.

"I-if you want… everyone and us could go visit each others hometowns… y-you know like a way to get closer to one another", nervousness dripped with each of her words as she fidgeted with her fingers. It was something she had been planning to ask the group, so why not include the new friend too.

Glancing at the blond he seemed to have a sad smile on his face while clearly contemplating something.

"S-sorry if you don't want to, but just so you know the group really likes you. Yang has been teasing me a lot to, which doesn't help."

Raising an eyebrow he turned to her, "What's she teasing you about?" he asked completely confused.

"N-nothing!" she immediately replied while shaking her hands in front of her.

"Weird… " he spoke out loud, almost instantly causing Ruby to open her mouth, "But you're fun to be around, so if we _can_ i'm down to show you guys around. I'll blast you guys away with the pure sheerness of how awesome my home is to all of yours, dattebayo!"

Perking up she smiled before taking a seat next to the blond. They still had time to spare to get their jar of red sap, so why not get closer to the blond. He was nice, funny, and interesting. The only down side she could see was that he didn't have a weapon.

 _ **Grumble**_

Red was found on both of the teens cheeks due to embarrassment.

"S-sorry!" the two teens stuttered in unison only to copy each others actions of rubbing the back of their heads with a sheepish smile.

"Hungry?" Naruto asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah… " she replied with a hint of pink still evident on her cheeks.

 _ **Plop**_

Turning to the source of the noise they were met with fish jumping from the water only to have gravity bring them back down.

"Fish ok?"

"What?"

"I'm asking if you're ok with eating fish?" he stated like it was obvious.

"N-no it's fine i'll just wait until we get back to Beacon." she replied a bit flustered at his offering.

Placing his ramen down he took off his jacket, rolled up the sleeves of his pants, and took off his shinobi sandals. "Come on that's nonsense. We still have like three hours until we start going back, and even then I doubt you'll survive that without whining a bit. I'll treat ya and that's a promise." he teased with a smile.

Pouting at his words she reluctantly nodded. It seemed to make the blonds smile even wider as he took out two kunai from his pouch. Looking at the blond she was interested on how he handled himself with such a small weapon.

Waiting there a couple seconds, three fish jumped out. Releasing the two kunai they bounced against one another changing their trajectory, causing one to pierce two and the other to pierce the last one. As fast as they came, was as fast as the kunai's pierced through their skin, only to have the force behind it have the kunai imbed itself in a tree.

Her eyes widened the size of dinner plates at the skill she had just witnessed, "T-that was awesome! Can you show me how to do that! Come on, come on, please! Pretty please!" she chirped in nothing but excitement.

Giving her his trademark foxy grin he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, "I told ya didn't I. Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his promises, dattebayo!"

Walking through the shallow lake he approached the three fish that were still squirming for dear life. It was something he always hated seeing, but he had done this thousands of times when he was a kid. In fact, it was fish that had caused him to meet Jii-chan. Those memories itself showed him just how much being generous to the people around him would go. Except Cardin, he would beat the arrogant ginger all the way to Konoha if he had to.

Grabbing the fish he started making his way back to the dark haired girl. She had a small smile on her face as he approached her.

"Hey Ruby, would you mind getting some wood so I could start a fire?" he asked nonchalantly.

"U-uh sure." she replied a bit hesitantly, not sure if that was a good idea.

Watching her go, he sat down and looked at the lake as he awaited for her return. Closing his eyes to darkness, he took a deep breath before exhaling. Jiraiya had taught him some of these meditative exercises. He had always argued, but the old pervert said it would help for later. Of course every time he had opened his eyes Ero-sennin was gone, for he was to busy doing "research". Chuckling at the memories of his master, and at times himself, being chased after a mob of woman was something he would always remember. The nights he spent up reading the hermits smut, to see if his editor would like it, and that was how he came to know how children were made…

 _ **Crunch**_

"Oh hey Ruby, back so soon," he spoke out while turning around. He was met with the color ruby, but not Ruby herself. Glowing orange eyes stared at him as the creature before him had its mouth open in a growl. It's bone like head glared at him for Kami knows why as it towered over him.

"H-hey big guy… I was just you know cooking some fish. Y-you want some?"

His words only seemed to agitate it further. If the increase of volume of its growl was anything to go by. Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut off as the beast stood on its hind legs.

 _ **RAWRRRR**_

It's voice echoed throughout the forest as birds flew away.

"C-come on big guy surely we ca-"

 _ **Crack**_

The sudden feeling of the Ursa's hand smacking him away was all he felt as he skidded through the lake. Groggily getting back up he put his hand against his cheek only to wince in pain. Focusing his glare on the beast before him his eyes widened profoundly. Falling to his knees his eyebrow started twitching at the sight before him.

There standing on top of his _crushed_ instant ramen was the bears foot. With his hair shadowing his eyes he got up with an aura of power behind it.

"Naruto!" Ruby's worried voice yelled out as she came running back to him. After she had heard the roar of an Ursa grimm coming from where Naruto was, she had immediately dropped everything and released Crescent Rose. Looking at Naruto she felt nothing but worry course through her, had he gotten hurt? Was he ok? From the looks of it he wasn't.

"You bastard… " he spoke up with his words as cold as ice, "Do you know what you just did… " looking up at the beast before him his eyes as cold as ice as a fiery rage filled with passion burned behind them, "You just disregarded the food of the gods! I haven't even eaten anything today yet! Have you no shame, dattebayo!" he yelled as he pointed a finger at the black bear.

Sweat dropping at his words she couldn't help but think that the blond was to enthusiastic about ramen, ' _All that build up for ramen.'_

 _ **RAWRRR**_

The beast yelled as it prepared it's charge at the blond. Getting into his own stance, he positioned his open right hand back in preparation of his technique, "I don't care who you are, but if you disrespect ramen than i'll pummel you to the ground, dattebayo!"

"Naruto no you idiot! It's an Ursa!" Ruby yelled from the sidelines, already prepared to save her idiotic friend from his doom.

Charging at the blond he charged as well as a blue energy started swirling around the palm of his hand. A blue ball that that spun faster than a propeller came to life in Naruto's palm. With every step the blond took she looked on in fascination at the sight before her. Never in her life had she seen someone manipulate Aura to this degree.

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he lunged his arm out forward, hitting the Ursa straight in the gut it grinded it's skin. Recoiling at the force of the attack, it let out one last roar before being launched with the blue ball. It wasn't until it was a few feet away where the Rasengan exploded causing the Ursa to be launched even further. Destroying a few trees as it flew it fell to the ground without as much as a twitch.

"Teme!" he yelled out as he pointed to the Grimm.

Turning to Ruby she seemed to have stars in her eyes once again with her mouth open in astonishment.

"That. Was. Awesome!" she cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Told ya I can handle myself." he replied with a smirk.

"I know but you were like, ' _You have caused me great pain',_ and than it was like, ' _prepare yourself'_ , and then it ran at you, and you had this cool pose, and then the blue ball thingy came to life, and than… WOW! Look at that!" she pointed at the damage it had done, speaking without even taking a breath of air as she mimicked his fight, and tried to do an impression of Naruto's voice.

He couldn't help but smile as he sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Your cheeks bruised, how much did that attack take out of you if your Aura hadn't healed it yet?" she asked curiously while trying to find information about the cool blue ball thing.

Touching his cheek once more it had gotten somewhat better than it was before, there was still some pain, but he could feel the grouchy fox healing him up.

"Ah well… you know I… had this accident…where my… Aura… doesn't let me heal properly." he spoke trying to come up with some sort of lie.

"The scar on your back?" she asked wanting to confirm her suspicion.

"The scar on my back?" he asked confused at how she knew about that.

Clapping her hands against her mouth she couldn't believe she let that slip, ' _Damn it damn it. Now he's gonna be all mad and not want to be my friend anymore and-'_

"Yeah but it went more through than just my back" he replied with a smile while he massaged the area Sasuke had stabbed him through.

Catching on at what he was implying her mouth fell open, "S-sorry if I brought up bad memories, but I accidentally saw it when I was in the locker room."

"That's ok, no harm done, am I right Ruby-chan?" he replied cheerfully. Smiling at the blond he returned it as they fell over a comfortable silence.

"What is going on here!" Professor Goodwitches voice resounded through the forest. The two turned towards her only to see a few other familiar faces. Yang seemed to be holding a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she stared at Naruto, while the rest just seemed unconcerned.

"Ah well you see Sensei-"

"Professor, I won't stand for these nicknames Uzumaki."

"Professor" he corrected himself, "A black bear crossed my path, so I beat it to the ground."

/

Back in Konoha sitting in a tree Kakashi could be seen reading Icha-Icha as he had a pervy look in his eye.

"My, my, Saza aren't you a naught-" stopping mid sentence he had a sudden feeling of shame fill him.

' _Whatever this is, I have a feeling someone just tried to copy something from me but failed miserably… but what or who could that be?'_ he thought to himself as he took on a thinking position.

/

"A black bear crossed your path?" Glynda asked unsure of what to make to this, "Do you mean a Ursa?" she asked knowing that black bears didn't reside in Forever Falls.

"If that's what you call those black boney things than sure."

Sighing to herself she rubbed her temples. What was she going to do with this trouble maker, "Uzumaki, you shall be in my line of sight until this field trip ends. As for you , i'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you had nothing to do with Uzumaki's troubles."

"Actually-" she started only to be interrupted.

"She came running by as fast as she could with her _really_ big scythe." Naruto spoke causing the girls eyes to slightly widen.

Nodding, to her student she looked between the two, "A fine trait of yours , I commend you for how quickly you took action to save a fellow classmate." Turning around she started making her way back only to glance at Naruto, "I said in my line of sight Uzumaki." she spoke sternly.

Jumping in surprise he flashed Ruby a quick smile before jogging in front of his Profesor.

Watching the two leave the area she had a small frown on her face. He didn't need to lie to Professor Goodwitch like that. If she had taken part of the blame to, maybe he wouldn't have gotten that much in trouble.

"And what were you and foxy boy doing all the way out here, alone I might add!" Her sister exclaimed as she held a serious look on her face. With the rest of her team looking away as they snickered to themselves.

"Yang! It's not like that!" she whined only for her sister to gain a mischievous smile.

"Ohh my poor little Ruby~ Got yourself a crush I see~" she sung in a teasing manner.

"Yangggggg" she whined.

"I'm just kiddin sis, but seriously you did some serious damage to that Ursa over there. Looks like it had a bad time with that mark on its stomach." Pointing towards the dead Grimm as she watched Nora poke it with a stick only to have Ren try to stop her. It didn't work.

"Naruto did that."

Spitting out whatever liquid she had in her mouth she seemed generally shocked, "The Naruto did that? The guy that uses kitchen knives as weapons? Are you sure we're talking about the same guy here sis?"

"That's kinda hard to believe" Weiss spoke adding her two cents in.

"Because he's a faunus?" Blake chimed in with a blank expression.

"Oh please not this again Blake." Weiss responded in annoyance as she left to gather more red sap.

/

"It's either the kid or your teammate." An authoritative voice belonging to a tall ginger with a large figure spoke as he held someone with blond hair and blue eyes by the collar.

They were situated behind a hill that if they peeked over could see the whole group gathered in one location. Of course the two options the blond teen was given were on complete opposite sides of the group. Naruto was leaned against a tree while laying down with a peaceful smile on his face. The other target he had to choose from was his own teammate Pyrrha. In hindsight it was a obvious pick between the two, but he couldn't do that. It went against everything he knew.

"No." he replied somehow mustering up some courage as the giant of a boy still held him in the air.

"No? I don't really think you're in a position to refuse what i'm asking. It's either throw the red sap at one of the two, or i'll do it and you can say bye bye to Beacon."

"My answer is finale Cardin! I said no, now let me go!" he yelled as he tried to pry the boys hand open.

"HoHoHo, my poor friend you have made such a grave mistake." he replied with a threatening look in his eyes, "Take the red sap and chug it all at fox boy." he told his goons. Nodding to their boss they started gathering all of the red sap they had gathered into a pile. "Now, do you not only get to get kicked out of Beacon, but you're about to learn a valuable lesson from yours truly. That being to bring as much pain as possible to the people who try to undermine you. You should be thanking me not glaring." he spoke with confidence dripping with each word.

"It's done" one of his teammates responded as he looked at the jar. They were tied tin pairs with the wire they had stolen from Naruto's pouch. That way they could throw them, and run away as quickly as possible. Smirking he grabbed a pair before looking at his teammates, "Alright on my mark we throw."

Peeking over the hill the blond seemed to have fallen asleep. Where he was once leaning against a tree, he had fallen over to his side with a snot bubble coming out as he breathed.

"Disgusting, let's put him in his place."

Coking back his arm to throw the jars he used his other hand as a way to steady himself. Throwing it he heard the annoying voice of his previous victim.

"Naruto watch out!"

Quickly turning to his teammate he held a scowl on his face, "Let the damn wasps out idiot!' he berated.

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto's eyes slowly opened to see what all the ruckus was about. However, they widened profoundly when he was met with two jars mere inches away from his face. To his surprise the jars stopped mid air.

"Eh?!" he exclaimed confused at what was happening.

Looking around he saw that Pyrrha had her hand out as it had Aura covering her glove.

"What?" Ruby spoke confused at what she had just witnessed.

"How did you?" Weiss spoke with the same amount of confusion as her leader.

Looking at the two she couldn't help but think that the answer was quite obvious, "Well, Ruby has her speed. You have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity."

' _The hell is semblance?'_ Naruto thought.

"Oh you can control poles… " Ruby spoke in awe.

"No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too… "

"Oi! Oi! Are we not going to talk about how I just almost got killed!" Naruto yelled out as he wailed his arms to the side.

"Oh please, you took out an Ursa with one hit with that big blue ball of yours. Not like a couple of flying jars are gonna hurt you." Ruby spoke getting the blond to quiet down.

"Thanks for the save Pyrrha! That was awesome, dattebayo!" he yelled at the red haired girl, ignoring Ruby's comment.

"Anytime for a friend." she replied with a smile.

"I said stay away from my friends Cardin! I'm warning you!"

All four turned to the source of the voice. It sounded a lot like Jaune.

"Or what! You loser!" Cardin yelled as he punched the blond.

In an instant when knuckles met the soft cheeks of Jaune a bright flash of light enveloped the area causing the bully to fall on his butt.

"Cardin… stay away from them or I will hurt you… " Jaune spoke as his Aura glowed around him.

The bully however seemed to be in a state of shock. The same frozen tundra he had seen when he had been beat by Naruto was now staring right back at him in the form of Jaune. Nothing but raw determination, and the look he was giving him as his Aura flared around him…

Nodding he turned around as quickly as possible, stumbling as he made an attempt to run, he got back on his feet before running to where the rest of his team was.

/

Our favorite, or second favorite, blond haired hero could be seen laying on top of the rooftop of the dorm building. The stars reflected off of his cerulean gems in a fashion that someone could mistake it as the sky itself. He had just finished reading _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ , and he couldn't help but feel some sort of familiar connection with it. Was it the book that had inspired his parents to name him Naruto? In hopes of him becoming a fantastic shinobi like the one in the book had.

' _Yeah right, you couldn't even save your best friend from leaving the village'_ he thought. When Ruby had mentioned his scar the same pain as when Sasuke had rammed his hand through his chest lingered. It brought back bad memories, but it only made his will burn brighter.

After they had left Forever Falls, Glynda-sensei had scolded Cardin's team and let them off on a very strict warning. She let him off the hook too once they had gotten back to Beacon, and after that he had hung out with team RWBY and JNPR. Things seemed brighter than when he had first met the group. Well between Pyrrha and Jaune it did, and everyone else seemed to have warmed up to him somewhat.

 _ **Grumble**_

That was still a problem. Seeing his ramen crushed in front of him was the most devastating event to happen today.

"Of course I would find you up here" Ruby spoke as it somewhat surprised him. With her hands behind her back, she was in her pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top with some wolf on it, and white sweatpants that had roses all over them.

"Yo" he replied lazily.

"Hungry?" she asked with a smile.

Nodding he was surprised to see her pull out two instant ramen cups ready to be eaten. With steam coming out of them, where the aroma caused his mouth to water.

"It's a good thing I brought these." she smiled as she took a seat next to the blond.

Raising his body he generously accepted it with a fox like smile plastered over his face. Clapping his hands together he yelled, "Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed as split the chopsticks before digging in.

Looking at her friend curiously she clapped in a similar manner in a attempt to mimic him, "Itadakama!" she yelled as she made an attempt to break the chopsticks apart.

Looking to her right, Naruto had a confused look on his face as noodles hung from his full mouth.

"What?" she asked a bit embarrassed at the look she was getting.

Slurping up his noodles he used his sleeve to wipe away anything he had around his mouth, "It's Ita-,"

"Ita-"

"Daki-"

"Daki-

"Masu-" he finished.

"Masu-" she repeated.

"Alright so add them together."

"Itadakimasu?" she spoke not sure if she pronounced it right. The ear splitting smile was all she needed to know that she did it right. Returning back to her struggle she was surprised when she felt Naruto's hands clasp hers as he used her hands to split the chopsticks.

"Never used chopsticks before?" he asked with a small smile.

Embarrassed she rubbed the back of her head before shaking it to the side.

"Alright so what you want to do is grip the sticks like this", he showed her as she made an attempt to mimic him, "alright and than you use these fingers to clamp down on your food."

Following his steps she was surprised when she was able to raise the noodles up to her mouth, but sadly it didn't last as she lost her grip. Watching the noodles fall she saw that Naruto had already grabbed them and slurped them down himself.

Trying again she had actually managed to keep it stable enough for her to eat it. Taking a bite she was surprised of the tastes that had invaded her tastes buds. Not even realizing how her eyes had widened and she had already gone for another bite.

Chucking to himself it was kinda cute to see that.

"You know," Ruby spoke as she finished slurping down another bite, "we never had that fish you promised, and you said you never went back on your promises" she teased with a smile.

Shrugging it off her nodded as he stuffed his face with ramen.

"Sure" he barely managed to get out with the amount of noodles stuffed in his cheeks.

Laughing at the sight before her she couldn't help but find it cute.

"I'll take it as a rain check then." she replied with a smile.

Gulping it all down in one go he nodded before the two fell in a comfortable silence as they gazed up at the stars. All the while seeing a shooting star quickly pass them, unknowingly both having the same thought.

' _She's/He's fun to be around'_

 _/_

In a cavern, a rather tall man with spiky hair tied in the ponytail was cautiously sneaking around. A scroll was hanging from the mans back as he peaked around the corner. It had seemed his suspicions were proven correct as he witnessed something that he could describe as ceremonial took place. Men and woman alike were covered in black cloaks as they stared at the stage ahead.

Blue fire burst into existence as a man in the same cloak, but with a blue line running down hood.

"Brothers and sisters, we are here today to expose a traitor among our mist."

Almost immediately gasps and murmurs made it's way throughout the crowd, "Indeed, a tragedy for someone apart of our Gnosis family to reveal our secrets to outsiders. If you show yourself now, I will spare you... if not... you shall feel the wrath of the messiah." the man warned. Silence ensued as the crowd awaited patiently.

"Very well..." Putting his hands outwards he slowly tightened it into a fist. Nothing seemed to be happening.

"Gah!" one of the cloaked members yelled out as they hurled over in pain.

"Siblings, you all know what to do." the mysterious man replied.

Almost instantly the members of Gnosis slowly approached the man in a simultaneous fashion.

"Please! No! I swear I won't do it again! Pleaseee!" he cried out as the Gnosis members around him grabbed him by the throat. Suffocating him to death.

Closing his eyes he knew it was time to get the hell out of here. In a poof of smoke he was gone.

* * *

 **I did not intend for this chapter to be this long. In fact, I had planned to see if I could get it around the 5k word mark only to just go on a writing spree today. Than I thought, let's make it longer, but refrained from doing that. Not gonna lie time flew from the last time I posted the chapter on here. I had been working piece by piece on this chapter, only to just say 'screw it', and just finished it today. Hopefully you guys liked it, and the little cult. What will happen next? Well to be honest even I don't know as I haven't fully thought it out. Should I make them a one arc only thing? (Like the format of the Power Arc) Should I make them a threat as big as the Akatsuki? Or should I make one very big chapter like a movie sort of thing? I was thinking of using the Bonds movie from Naruto as one of the arcs, but mostly threw that out the window. On a side note, I would like to apologize for not adding Blake in the last chapter. Honestly she completely slipped my mind, which is very like her character. With the rest of team RWBY hopefully i'm portraying them right. You may have noticed the build up between Blake and Weiss with them thinking Naruto was a faunus, and yes I did add that and yes I do know it didn't happen yet. I just think there definitely should've been some sort of sign that Weiss wasn't particularly fond of faunus before Sun came along. Another thing I hope I did well on was setting the foundations of the friendship between Naruto and the RWBYverse characters.** **Also i have decided to not give any of Minato's abilities to Naruto. The adamantine chains though, that's still in the air, but i'm probably gonna end up not adding them. Anyway let me know what you thought of the chapter, and the theories you guys come up with. Cause honestly I love seeing that people actually take an interest in what I write, and I want to include you guys in it as much as possible. Be it an idea or just your thoughts on the story. Sorry for rambling but just wanted to thank everyone who ha reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys have definitely kept my motivation for this story going, and I really enjoy writing this too. Anyway, sorry for the long authors note, but thanks for reading!**


	5. Whirlpool of Trouble

"Why exactly did I have to come along?"

Turning to the source of the voice, she smirked before crossing her arms, "Well it was either you do nothing at your dorm-"

"I can be with team JNPR"

Shaking her head she couldn't help but release the sigh that had built up, "I already told you. Juane is training with Pyrrha, and I doubt you want to go study with Ren and Nora. So! You could come with us and explore the magical kingdom of Vale!" Striking a pose, she had her arms outwards in a showing gesture as she shook her hands. A smile plastered on her pale face as she looked at the blond.

"Ruby! We don't have time for this right now!" the familiar voice of her white haired team member yelled out in annoyance. She had urged them all to come here for… some important reason, "As a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome the students from such prestigious schools from all over the land into this fine kingdom."

Oh right.

Seeing the girl turn around, he blew a raspberry at her getting a giggle from Ruby. Only for the icy glare from said target to look through his very soul.

Diverting his eye contact he couldn't help but feel the watery trail his sweat left behind on his forehead. It was summer after all, but something told him it was due to the threatening glare he got and not the heat. Looking around the city as they walked, his eyes furrowed in confusion as he focused his attention on a certain shop. Stopping in his tracks he squinted his eyes to get a better look.

' _A Simple W-wok?"_ sniffing the air his eyes immediately shot up in excitement. With his mouth watering he took a single step forward in his hallucinated trance, ' _T-this is….'_ Running through the road he ignored the numerous honks, and foul words he had received, "Ramen!" he yelled out in pure bliss as he jumped to take a seat.

"Oi, oi! Ji-san! Miso chashu omori!" he yelled out as he slammed whatever money he had laying around in his pockets on the table. Receiving a confused look from the old man, he tilted his head before scratching his head sheepishly, "Ara, ara, sorry about that old man. Old tendencies die hard, ya know. A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet."

Seeing the man nod hesitantly as he started working on his order, he put his chin against his open palm. Using his other hand to tap on the counter in a rhythmic fashion. A few weeks had passed since the field trip to Forever Falls. Afterwards, he had found himself spending more and more time with the two teams. Not once had they questioned him about where his team was, which that itself was…. Complicated to put it lightly. One teammate had gone AWOL, and tried to kill him. While the other was in an unknown continent where neither side knew the other existed. To top it all of his sensei was probably reading smut right now. Picturing it he could see it vividly. Kakashi-sensei was leaning against a tree as he let out a perverted giggle. He would turn the page only to blush under his mask.

' _Wait a second… we never found out what was underneath Kakashi-sensei's mask, or what was underneath the mask under the mask.'_

Memories that he had somehow forgotten about came to surface. Him and Sasuke being bound together with that sticky substance, that damn ostrich that had beaten both him and Sasuke, and the countless hellish hours spent trying to catch that damn demon cat. He couldn't help but chuckle. They were more than a team… they were his family.

"Oi! Jiji! This enough to get a bowl?" a rude voice asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Turning he found a boy who looked no older than Konohamaru. He had black hair that was almost as spiky as his with two dark pools as his eyes. A tattered black shirt with dirtied cargo pants. A nasty frown adorned his young face as he looked up at the old man.

The old man looked at the small amount of currency the child had. Shaking his head he gave it back to the child only to hear him growl. Watching as the child held a hateful glare directed at the older man he opened his mouth, "Why can't you he-"

"I'll pay for the kid," he interrupted before the kid could cause a scene. Glancing to his side be saw that the child seemed to be looking at him in pure shock. With his mouth agape and the slightly widen eyes, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Yo!" Lazily waving his arm he turned his attention to the ramen that was set in front of him.

"Oi, you stupid blond! Who do you think you are!" the child yelled as he stood on top of the stool with a scowl on his face.

Turning to face the kid, ramen hung from his mouth. A deadpan expression as his eyebrow twitched, "Gaki-"

"I ain't no brat!"

Raising a brow a puzzled look crossed his face. How'd this kid know what 'gaki' meant? Some of the things he was saying made him look insane to others, but here was this loud, obnoxious kid yelling insults as he offered him food.

"You are a gaki… _gaki."_

"Am not! You baka!"

Looking at the kid from the corner of his eyes his eyebrow started twitching in annoyance.

"That's right! All blonds are baka's!" the kid yelled causing nothing but annoyance to his surroundings.

"Oi! Who the hell you calling a baka! Y-you short stuff!" he snapped back at the child.

"I'm not short! Wait a year or two, and i'll be beating you to the ground!" the child remarked as he pushed his forehead against Naruto's.

"Ha! You think someone like you can beat the future Hokage, dattebayo!" he replied a bit smugly as he pushed back the child's forehead with his own. Lighting snapped between the two as they growled at one another.

"Why you!" the ravenite yelled as he started throwing punched at the blond… only for it to meet air, "Let me hit you!" he screamed as he looked up at the blond. Naruto had his hand out, holding the kids forehead. Thanks for his short arms he wasn't even coming close to hitting him. To others it seemed like a older and younger brother fighting.

"Oi come on now. Sit down and eat your ramen."

"Never!"

Deadpanning, he should've just stuck with Ruby and her team.

/

A mop of black hair with red at the tips could be found outside a crime scene. Next to her was her team as they looked on ahead, "What happened here?" she asked one of the two detectives.

"Robbery, second dust shop hit up this week" he replied looking up from his scroll, "Place is turning into a jungle" were his last words before he went further into the shop.

"That's horrible", her sister spoke.

"They left all the money again."

' _Huh?'_ She thought as she turned her head to the sound of the voice.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?"

"Eh, I don't know an army" his partner replied with a shrug.

"You uh… thinking White Fang?"

"Yeah i'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmm, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss spoke after overhearing the conversation.

It seemed to annoy Blake as she uncrossed her arms, "Again with this Weiss."

"I'm sorry that I don't care about the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus."

"Misguided?" she replied a bit shocked, "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So than they're _very_ misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point," Ruby spoke interjecting the two before their argument escalated any further, "Besides he police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him."

Crossing and shutting her eyes she was going to hold firm to her belief, "That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum," looking at her team she ignored the sharp glare she was receiving from Blake, "those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Looking at the white haired girl with some distaste, "That's not necessarily true," Yang started, "There's Naruto, and besides his _specialness_ he's not really any of those three." Turning to face the blond she was surprised to find him nowhere in sight.

Looking around just like her sister she couldn't help but frown, "Hey, where'd he go."

"I'm sure we'll find him later," Yang reassured her, "but right now we sh-"

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" a voice screamed from the docks.

Almost instantly, the four girls turned around and ran towards the dock. Looking over the fence they were able to make out what appeared to be a monkey faunus being chased by two of the sailors on the ship.

Jumping onto the edge of the of the boat he turned towards his two pursers with a smug face, "Thanks for the ride guys!" Jumping off the boat, he climbed a lamp post before taking a banana out… from somewhere?

"You no good stowaway!"

"Hey!" he replied taking a bite from his banana, "A no good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway." Moving his head to the side a rock flew past him. Looking on ahead two detectives were approaching him.

"Hey, get down from there this instant" one of the two spoke. Only to have a banana hit them straight in the face, "Grr."

Watching as the monkey faunus flipped onto the fence he let out a satisfied laugh before jumping behind them. Rolling, he got up as he noticed the two officers had started to chase him. Grinning, he started his run. On his way though he noticed a black haired girl with three other people; however his attention laid on the bow on her head. Winking at her as he passed he let out one last laugh before turning the corner.

Seeing the monkey faunus vanish, Blake couldn't help but have some sort of blush on her face. Time seemed to slow down for her with every step he took her heart pounded with it. Shaking her head she was brought out of her thoughts of one of her teammates.

"Well Weiss," Yang started getting her team's attention, "You wanted to see the competition and there it goes."

Weiss turned on her heel, "Quick!" lifting her finger up to point at where they were headed, "we have to observe him!"

One by one the four girls started there run towards the faunus. However, for some unknown reason Blake stood there a while longer before following her team.

/

Walking through the streets of Vale he couldn't help but twitch his eyebrow in annoyance. He was lost, had no way of contacting someone, and worse-

"Oi! You baka blond!"

He still had this annoying kid following him.

"I know you hear me teme!"

Looking at the kid with his face scrunched up, he had to withhold the urge to bash the kid into the ground.

"You're ugly too!" the child exclaimed. It somehow managed to make his face scrunch itself even more. Only for the kids face to light up as realization hit him, "What's a Hokage anyway? I bet it's something stupid. Probably something stupid, it's nothing nothing like what my Tou-san doe-"

The feeling of being picked up and slammed into the wall happened all to quickly. Shutting his eyes as it happened he could feel the concrete surface of dig into his back. Opening his eyes he was met with ice that froze him to his very core.

"You can insult how I look, you can insult my kindness, but if I ever hear you insult something or someone I hold dear to me not even whatever your _tou-san_ does can stop the ass kicking i'll give you." his words were as sharp as a kunai as the child of no more than twelve trembled in his grip. With his eyes open as wide as his mouth he tried to get something out only for an unrecognizable sound to come out.

A crowd surrounded them as murmurs began spreading.

"What is that boy doing to that child."

"Probably some delinquent."

"Someone should call the cops… this isn't right."

Looking around his eyes widened proportionally. Letting go of the grip he had on the kids shirt, it made him fall to the ground on his butt. Turning to face the crowd that had gathered around them his vision started to become distorted. Blinking he was met with the villagers of Konoha as he shrunk in size.

' _Don't go near that kid understand.'_

' _Hokage-sama should finish what the fourth started'_

' _Tch, of course the demon brat did it.'_

He was so focused on the people in front of him he never noticed the nine shadow like tails that swayed on the ground connected to his.

Blinking once more he returned to the present as the murmurs still spread like a wildfire. Gaining his bearing he ran through the crowd as the murmurs turned into shouts demanding him to come back. Turning into an alleyway, he jumped along the wall getting on top of the roof.

Back at the scene the black haired child looked on at the teen. Watching him disappear he closed his mouth as he regained his normal expression. Watching the crowd disperse he looked around only to spot a scroll that someone dropped. Getting up, he went to pick it up. Opening the scroll he was surprised to see it didn't have some sort of password on it, or even anything else that distinguished it from others. After all, everyone loved giving their everyday items a personal touch. Something that screamed them. Looking over the scroll his eyes widened in surprise at the person it belonged to.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Occupation: Student at Beacon_

Stopping he looked around to see if anyone else was around before pocketing the scroll.

"Stupid blond… " he muttered to himself before starting his journey. He had a score to settle.

/

Hours had passed since the incident. He was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling as the constant bickering voices of Yang and Weiss were heard through the walls. It had been going on for what seemed to be hours. Blinking a couple of times he rubbed his face. Why had he done that to the kid? The tattered clothes, the rude stuck up attitude, the want to annoy people for attention. Smirking, he couldn't help but be reminded of his younger self. He regretted scaring the kid when all he wanted was to get acknowledge by someone.

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" he heard Blake yell.

He had to agree with her on that one. Sighing he got up from his bed. Putting on a black shirt with the Land of Fire symbol on the front with his teal necklace hanging proudly for all to see. Opening his door he took a couple of steps through the hallway only to have Blake run past him seemingly in a hurry.

' _Ok…'_ he thought while looking back at the girl.

"Blake! Wait, come back!" Ruby's voice resounded with nothing but worry. Seeing her come out the door the two made eye contact. Seeing the look in her eyes saying that she'll explain later, which he nodded. As if they were telepathically communicating they smiled at the feeling of understanding.

"Really Weiss," Yang spoke, "You just had to keep digging."

"Oh hush!" Weiss snapped, "It's not my fault those dirty faunus had to-" whatever she was about to say died in her throat as she realized that next to Ruby, Naruto was standing in the doorway.

"Yo" he replied way to casually.

"Naruto, how do you feel knowing that Weiss hate's faunus's?" Yang asked with a glance between the two. Weiss was seemingly sweating up a storm, but Naruto surprised her as he took on a thinking position. With his face scrunched in concentration he closed his eyes as he started nodding to himself.

Opening them he looked between the three girls before surprisingly all three, "I don't think it's right, but everyone has a reason to hate someone. In the words of my master, 'I have faith, that there will come a time when people can truly understand one another.' "

"He sounds very wise and honorable" Yang spoke.

His face turned blank in almost an instant, "He's a pervert to his very core, but that's one thing that I have to agree with him." It only seemed to bring a awkward chuckle out of the blond girl.

"So you don't care that… I…. uh you know?" Weiss spoke, returning the conversation back on track.

"What?"

"You know," she started only to stop to gulp, "Hate faunus's…"

Silence ensured as all eyes were on the blond boy. Nothing seemed to happen until his eyes shot up in realization, "Wait, wait, wait. You guys thought I was a faunus?"

"Well yeah. Why else do you have whiskers?" Yang asked.

"Oi, oi! They're not whiskers-"

"I bet he purs if you scratch them" Yang spoke interrupting him only to have a teasing grin cross her face, "Ruby why don't you scratch them?"

With a chill going down his spine he turned to Ruby who seemed to be looking away. Confused on why she would, he slowly started taking steps back, "Well… it was nice talking to you but i'll leave you guys to it! Good luck with Blake, and if you need help just… uh you know."

"Call?" Weiss asked with a blank look.

"Yeah that…" Even after having the scroll for a couple months he still had no idea how to use it.

"See ya Ruby-chan!" he yelled as he ran out the door to the safety of his room.

"S-see y-you!" she stuttered out still not able to look at the direction he was.

Watching the blond leave a few seconds of silence passed before Yang decided to speak up, "He definitely purs." Getting the small glare from Weiss she shrugged her shoulders in defense only to have the heiress let out a sigh.

/

Entering his room he couldn't help but feel like something was off. When he had returned the door was slightly open, which put him on guard. It was probably Cardin and his team again, but when he had entered nothing was out of place.

Looking at his bed he noticed a sizable hump being covered by his blanket. Tensing, he approached it slowly. Silence reigned over the room as with every step he took it was if a feather had fallen onto the floor. Grabbing the corner of the blanket he pulled it off with a tug only to have his closet kicked outwards as a person charged at him. The light of the moon caused a gleam to reflect off the weapon causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Throwing the blanket at the intruder he grabbed the person's hand causing them to drop their weapon. In a quick successful movement he had disarmed the his intruder, grabbed their weapon, and had put them in a headlock.

The person in question put up an effort to break free as he kicked and wailed , "Let me go!" the intruder yelled but was muffled by the blanket over his head. Looking closely the person couldn't have been more than twelve.

' _Wait a second'_

Releasing his grip, the person fell forward as they took of the blanket. Once they had they held a deadly glare that was directed towards the blond, "The hell was that for you baka!" the child yelled almost instantly.

Deadpanning almost instantly this kid couldn't have been serious, "You charged at me with a weapon-" looking at it he was surprised to see the familiar weaponry that he used, "Where'd you find this?"

"Not telling, baka! Give it back!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh he tossed him the weapon… only for the ring of it to hit the kid straight in the head.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Why'd you do that!" he whined.

' _You got to be-'_

"Sheesh, and here I was thinking i'll be nice."

With a vein pulsing on his forehead he couldn't help but feel the child had a twisted meaning of what 'nice' meant, "You call trying to stab someone, 'nice'?"

His only response was for the child to puff up his chest before crossing his eyes as he looked away, "Your scroll baka."

"What about it?" he asked.

Seeing the kid reach into his pocket he tensed, only for him to pull out a scroll.

Tossing it to the blond, he couldn't help but feel a grin etch onto his face as he saw the surprised look that crossed his targets face.

"Where'd you find this?"

"You dropped it… it's my payment for the ramen you got me."

"Which you never ate." he deadpanned.

Seeing the child face shift from one of arrogance to one of embarrassment was something that brought a chuckle to the blond.

"What's so funny teme!" the kid yelled as he regained his mask of arrogance.

Wiping a tear that was building up he calmed down a bit, "Never thought i'd see someone so stuck up get so embarrassed at not eating their food."

"S-s-shut up!"

Smiling at the kids antics he couldn't help but see a mix of him and Sasuke, "Well-" he started as he extended his hand, "Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya, dattebayo!"

Seeing the kid hesitate as he look at his hand he smiled when he saw him accept it, "Menma, my Tou-san said I can't give out my last name."

Raising an eyebrow he couldn't help but grin at the similarities between their name, "Bamboo shoots? That's a ramen topping."

Growling he jumped on top of the blonds bed before pointing an accusing finger at him, "Better than fishcake!"

With his eyebrow twitching, he couldn't understand why people keep getting this confused!

"It's maelstrom baka!" he yelled with his fist out challenging him.

"Maelstrom my butt!" Menma remarked with his fist out accepting the blonds challenge.

Silence prevailed as the two cracked a smile before laughter arised.

/

"Blakeeeee!" Ruby's voice was heard resounding throughout the streets of Vale. Next to her were her two remaining teammates along with Naruto…. And some kid.

"Blake!" Naruto yelled right after her.

The two members in the back with contrasting hair colors couldn't help but share a look of understanding. One with black hair, and the other with white looked at the two idiots in front of them.

"They do understand that taking a couple of steps and than yelling won't change anything right?" Menma asked out loud with only Weiss hearing him.

Looking at the kid she couldn't agree more, "Are you sure you're twelve?"

She received nothing but a shrug.

It had been two days since Blake's disappearance. After the first day they were surprised to see Naruto with a child, but he had told them he was babysitting until the kids parents came to get him.

' _I think it's the other way around.'_ she thought as she compared the two. Naruto was a bigger child than the twelve year old, and if that didn't speak character she didn't know what else did. Hearing the two repeatedly yell 'Blake' for what seemed to be an eternity brought something within her. She had two days to think things over, and she had come to a conclusion. These two knuckleheads weren't helping with her own worry.

"Can you two shut up!" she yelled, stopping the two as all eyes went on her, "We can go to the police and file a report. I'm sure they can take care of it-"

"Uhhh… Weiss" her leader groaned in anger before turning on her heel taking the lead.

"I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang spoke as she followed her sister.

Starting her trek she couldn't help be somewhat annoyed at the situation at hand, "I think when we hear it. You'll all realize I was right." However, her conclusion couldn't overcome the confidence she had.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." A extra voice spoke behind the group.

Almost instantly, the five jumped in surprise as Ruby let out a yelp, "Ahhh! Penny where did you come from!"

"Hey guys!" a orange haired girl with green eyes, and a pink bow spoke casually ignoring the fright she had given them, "What are you up to?" she asked curiously.

"Uhhh-" Ruby let out only to be interrupted by Yang.

"We're looking for our friend Blake."

Penny's face lit up in realization, "Ohhhh, you mean the faunus girl?"

Seeing the three blink and surprise, and the other two male members of the group confused she tilted her head. Who were those people? She didn't remember them from last time.

"Wait… how'd you know that?" Ruby asked.

Averting her gaze from the two boys to the girls she pointed at the top of her head as if it was obvious, "Uhhh, the cat ears." she finished with a smile.

"What cat ears?" Yang asked almost immediately, "She wears a…. Oh" she trailed off.

Silence followed as a gust of wind went by with a tumbleweed.

"She does like tuna a lot…" Ruby whispered but everyone could hear it.

"So," Penny started as she looked around, "Where is she?"

"We don't know", Ruby replied a bit somberly, "She's been missing since friday."

Walking up to Ruby she grabbed her by the shoulder, a uncomfortable smile plastered on Ruby's face, "Oh, that's terrible don't you worry Ruby my friend," letting go of the girl she took put her hands on her hips, "until we find you teammate." she replied, shaking her head with every word to emphasize her point.

With an awkward smile she looked at the ginger, "Ah that's nice of you Penn… ah… but we're ok, really. Right guys?" she asked turning her head to where her two teammates were only for an outline of where they were supposed to be flashing before her very eyes. Looking to her other side she was somewhat glad to see Naruto, but blanked when she saw that his eyes were white with anger as he attempted to give a wet willy to Menma.

"Who are those two? I don't remember them from last time", Penny asked.

"Just some a friend, and a kid he's babysitting." she replied with a smile.

Turning to Penny she jumped in surprise at how close her face was to hers.

"Ohhh, I see."

Awkwardly smiling at the girl she couldn't help but rub the back of her head, "You-"

"Hey Ruby-chan!" Naruto spoke getting the girls attention. She had to suppress the sweat drop at the sight before her. Menma laid on the ground unconscious with a bump that was steaming on top of his head as Naruto held a rather _friendly_ smile. "I'm gonna take the kid back to where his parent's gonna pick him up. I'll see ya later!"

Watching him grab put Menma on his back as he gave the unconscious kid a piggyback ride she couldn't help but smile, "Don't forget to look for Blake!" she yelled as the blond walked away.

Seeing him turn around as he gave one of his fox like grins with a thumbs up, that she had grown used to, she still couldn't help but smile.

"I definitely see it now."Penny spoke observing the interaction between the two.

Once again silence fell as another gust of wind heading the opposite direction this time hit them. The same tumbleweed passed them as they stood there in silence.

"It sure is windy today."

/

Night had fallen as Naruto and Menma found themselves in the same spot they were in two days ago.

"Man this ramen is delicious!" Naruto yelled with a satisfied sigh as he placed his third bowl on top of his previous two.

Off to the side Menma had just finished his second. Letting out a rather loud burp as he pounded his fist on his chest, "Oi! Fishcake this Naruto ain't that bad!" he yelled out with a amused grin as the blonds eye twitched. However, he wasn't prepared for the blond to shut his nose tight with the chopsticks, "Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry!" he whined.

Letting go of his nose he couldn't help but chuckle as Menma rubbed it, "Not my fault. This menma must be affecting me _Bamboo Shoot"_

Growling in frustration he started throwing his hands rapidly in a circular motion, but just like last time hit nothing but air, "No fair! You're taller you dunce!"

Chuckling he let go of Menma's head surprising the boy as he tumbled in his seat. Grabbing his nose again with his chopsticks he couldn't stop the smirk that made its way onto his lips, "I thought we agreed no name calling little bamboo." he teased.

"Hypocrite!" Menma yelled as Naruto chuckled.

Getting out from his seat he turned towards the cook, "Thanks a lot Ji-san! See ya, later!" he yelled before leaving the stand.

Menma, hopping out of his seat jogged to catch up to the blond as they went to their next destination. That being where his Tou-san had said to go.

Silence followed as the two walked through the empty streets of Vale. Occasionally a car or two would pass by them causing a gust of wind.

"You know you never told me what your father does?" Naruto asked finally breaking the silence.

Looking up at the blond he couldn't help but have an arrogant smirk, "He's going to unite all five of the nations! And i'm gonna help him!" he yelled in nothing but pride.

Raising an eyebrow he couldn't help but ask, "Five?"

Almost instantly Menma shut his mouth as he fell in a silence he didn't know was possible. Mumbling something he couldn't hear he leaned in.

"Don't tell anyone… i'll get in a lot of trouble…"

His voice held nothing but disappointment. A downcast look that reminded him to much of his own when he was younger. Ruffling his hair with a smile, the boy looked up in surprise, "It's a promise, dattebayo!"

Almost Instantly his mood did a complete one eighty as he jumped onto his back. Raising himself up a little he pointed forward, "Onward, my trusty steed!"

Smiling, he did exactly that.

/

Crickets chirped as Blake looked on ahead at one of the many cargo containers that read 'Schnee Dust co.' A glare on her face, it brought back to many bad memories.

"Did I miss anything?" a voice to her side asked.

Turning to the source she found Sun with a bunch of apples in his hands. He took a knee as the two looked back at the cargo dock, "Not really, they've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

Shrugging at her words he turned towards her as he offered her an apple, "I stole you some food", he spoke way to happily.

Looking at him blankly she couldn't help but remark, "Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" he asked trying to defend himself. Shuddering at the glare he received he knew he mess up, "Ok…. to soon."

Shaking her head, she focused back in on the docks only to notice something strange, "Wait a second... "

"What?" Sun asked with no idea to what was happening.

' _Is that Naruto? No it can't be?'_ she thought to herself.

The sudden gust of a propeller moving over them caused her and Sun to shut their eyes. Looking at the source she was met with a bright light that seemed to be furiously moving around in search of something. Watching the ship land in the middle of cargo dock she felt nothing but disappointment when she saw who walked out.

The head of a wolf with three claw like marks etched onto the back of each one of the many men that came out. Weapons in hand as they spread out in search of something.

"Is that them?" Sun asked a bit seriously.

Taking in a deep breath she stared at the logo, "Yes… it's them…."

Looking at the girl he couldn't help but frown. She seemed so distraught at the realization, "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Shaking her head she looked back at the members, "No… I think deep down I knew. I-i just… didn't want it to be true." Closing her eyes it was time for them to leave.

"Hey!" a voice yelled causing her eyes to snap open, "What's the hold up? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. Sooooo, why don't you animals pick up the pace." a orange haired man that had his hair covering his right eye with a cane stepped out.

Although that's not what Blake focused on. It wasn't the fact that he was one of the most wanted men in Vale, but that fact that the White Fang were helping out a human, "This isn't right… the White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." she spoke while getting up. Unsheathing her sword she took a couple steps forward ready to jump and charge the man.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sun asked.

Although it was to late as she had already jumped.

/

"Oi! Menma the hell!" Naruto whispered as he peaked over one of the many cargo containers. With Menma taking cover behind him.

"Those are the guys my Tou-san said would pick me up." he chirped as he was about to run out to show himself; however was stopped by the sudden pull from the back of his collar, "Let me go!" he yelled for all to hear.

"They don't look like the friendliest bunch Menma, i'm not letting you go!"

The feeling of something being pressed on the back of his head was followed up by a cocking sound.

"Well what do we have here boys? Another faunus and-" looking passed the blond his eyes fell upon their target, "The brat we were looking for. Now if you would please hand over the kid, we'll be on our merry way."

Looking at Menma, ice blue met dark blue as a mixture of emotions flashed between the two pair of gems, "You want the kid?" Naruto asked out loud. Not even waiting for a response he twirled around grabbing the weapon that was pointed at his head, and kicked the guard straight in the gut. Grabbing Menma, he ran before jumping on top of one of the many cargo containers.

"Stay here." he told him seriously.

"B-but" Menma started only to have Naruto leave. Pouting he looked up at the highest cargo container before starting his climb.

Naruto was currently on top of one of the cargo containers as he looked at the scene that was happening in front of him. The person he had been looking for all this time held a orange haired man at swordpoint. She seemed to be trying to get the other members on her side.

"Ha, ok kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about!?" Blake asked with a glare.

However, despite the dangerous situation he was in the man held his calm arrogant composure, "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

Bringing her blade closer only seemed to widen the smirk on the mans face, "Tell me what it is or i'll put an end to you _little_ operation."

Luck seemed to be against, for in that exact same moment two more bullheads came in bringing a powerful gust of wind with them.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation" Torchwick replied looking up at the two bullheads. One seemed to be circling around them as the other hovered over a container.

Smirking, he moved his cane towards the girls feet which brought about a explosion. Turning around he looked at the fallen girl as he shot another round only for a blond to take the hit for her.

"Naruto!" she yelled out in shock and fear, but changed to confusion as it poofed away into smoke.

"What the-" Torchwick spoke only for a foot to impact his face with a rather large momentum. He was able to make out a kid who had the icyest of glares on his face as two blue orbs furiously rotated in his hands. Being launched quite the distance away he tumbled to a stop. Getting up he rubbed his jaw as he looked at the kid, "That was quite a kick, but could you please die now?"

A squad of White Fang members jumped out the bullhead, and surrounded the blond. Thrusting the blue orbs in his hand into the ground, it produced a shockwave as it launched the White Fang members away. Another squad came running at him as he pulled out one of the many kunai he had stored in his pouch.

The constant sound of metal meeting metal, resounded through the dock.

Clashing against one of the swords with his kunai he swept the man off his feet, only to roll backwards. Where he once was, was blown into pieces for better words.

Blocking a slash from behind, he pulled out a piece of paper with scribbles on it as he slammed it against the mans chest. Using the man's surprise to his advantage he kicked him into a group of White Fang, only to use the momentum to jump backwards.

A explosion was hear as he kicked a man as he landed, he took out a second kunai as he rapidly twirled it around his finger.

Two White Fang members charged at him as they engaged in a constant battle of attacking and blocking. Nothing but clinging was heard until one of the members were able to disarm one if the kunai, launching it into the air.

Backflipping as they both swung, he used his heel to launch the kunai they had disarmed, hitting one of the men in the shoulder. Landing he caught one of the man's wrist as he applied pressure. Making him drop the sword, he instantly grabbed it before slashing the two lightly.

More White Fang members surrounded him as he let out a sigh. Looking around, Blake and some monkey guy were fighting the ginger he had kicked from before.

Glancing at the White Fang members around him he threw the broken sword to the side, "Look guys… I would love to stay here and fight all of you but I would prefer if I could help my friends out over there." he finished as he pointed at the two faunus's.

It didn't seem to work if the tightening of their weapons was anything to go by. Extending both of his hands out he formed two rasengans.

One of the members charged as they tried to slice him in half. Only for the blue ball to destroy the sword immediately as it slammed into the man's chest, "Rasengan!"

Launching the man back into his group, he swiftly turned on his heel and ducked as a sword went past the place his head once was.

Throwing the second rasengan into the man's gut, only for him to be launched into a cargo container, leaving a dent in it.

"Hey!" a familiar voice resounded through the cargo dock. All eyes turned towards the source only to be met with a small girl with a scythe twice her size. Twirling it she slammed the end into the ground.

"Oh hello Red. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick spoke ignoring the monkey faunus he had at gunpoint.

The orange haired girl from before, Penny came into view, "Ruby are these guys your friends?"

Ruby looked at the girl in worry, "Penny get back!"

She never noticed the glare Torchwick held as he shot a round only to hit her directly.

"Ruby!" Naruto yelled as finished the last of the White Fang members.

Penny approached the edge of the building with a glare on her face.

"Penny stop!" Ruby yelled not wanting the girl to get hurt.

Glancing at her friend she had a small smile, "Don't worry Ruby" looking back at the enemies before her, her green eyes shines, "I'm combat ready!"

A sword came out of her back, only for it to turn into many. Running off the building, she jumped off of it and launched her swords at the White Fang members. Her swords followed her every movement as they took out the White Fang member by member.

Flipping she used it as a defense as it rotated around her, before launching it at a large group.

"Woah… " Sun spoke in awe.

"I know right…" Naruto responded as he stood next to his fellow blond. They both turned their attention to the one bullhead that was holding a cargo container.

Naruto couldn't help but have a feeling of dread wash over him. Turning their attention towards the two new bullheads they were shocked to see a green laser cut them in half.

"Woah... " Ruby muttered from her position at the feats of her new friend.

Looking around the area seemed to be of the White Fang members.

"Ruby!" Naruto's voice resounded as she looked for the source. He had climbed the building and didn't have a single drop of sweat on him, "You ok?" he asked with worry.

Nodding, she smiled at his worry for her.

The sound of sirens filled their ears as the two turned their attention towards the noise. A gust of wind softly blew past them as their hair danced with the wind. Looking at Ruby he could say he was mesmerized. Her hair framed her face almost perfectly as it moved strand by strand, her silver eyes that reflected the same hue as the moon, and that adorable smile of hers.

Feeling the blonds gaze on her face instantly became blood red at the look he was giving her. It may have been the wind or her mind playing tricks on her, but she could've sworn she heard someone whisper '' _beautiful'._

Shaking himself out of those thoughts, his eyes wandered around to where Menma was supposed to be. Slightly panicking at not being able to find him he jumped down from the building, and ran into the cargo dock.

"Wait!" Ruby called out, but was sadly ignored.

Jumping from container to container he looked around in panic. His heart was pounding as his mind raced through all the possible scenarios.

"Menma!" he called out only to not get a reply.

Landing on one of the containers he was surprised to see the kunai Menma had on him, and a note attached to it. The paper fluttered with the wind as he picked up the knife. Opening the note with a heavy heart a sad smile made its way onto his face.

 _Thanks for looking out for me. I'll be sure to repay you once I help my Tou-san! See ya later Naruto-baka!_

 _-From your_ _Otōto_

Letting out a sigh he looked at the ocean's horizon. A whirlpool could be spotted deep within the ocean. Rubbing his face he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

' _I'll see ya later… Otōto.'_

* * *

 **I'm gonna start off by saying that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Except the parts that I copied from the show cause I hate doing that. It's like I want to write every single action they make, but I just can't do it. It's just one of the many reasons i'm not putting in certain scenes that you could just get from the shows. For example the conversation between Blake and Sun, Yang and Weiss, and Ruby and Penny. If you know the parts i'm talking about hopefully you understand why I don't want to add them. On another note, writing Menma was a lot of fun to do. I would love to hear all the theories you guys come up with from all the things i've given you. Well anyway, that was term one, if I was going with the show of course, but... i'm not. Let's just say the break between semesters will be used, and certain characters may come in. Some permanently, and some for a short time. I would love to know who'd you like to see, and compare it to who I have coming. I'm running out of things to say except thank you guys for all the feedback and support. I take in consideration all of your guys's reviews into how I form my story. Before I get I would like to apologize for how bad the fight scenes are... i'm sorry. Truly I am. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	6. Serene Waters

With every passing second he grew even more relentless. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the room were A, there sensei's annoying stories that were exaggerated beyond belief, and B the constant tapping of his foot that tapped much faster than it took for a second to pass. That was something he did not like at all.

' _Come on, come on… one more minute'_ he thought to himself as he checked his scroll.

His sunny blond hair was being gripped between his fingers as he had a look of annoyance. He had taken his first term finales yesterday, and the scorings were supposed to be put up after school. That's not what he cared for though. In fact, he was sure that if he went to look, his name wouldn't even be on the rankings due to how low of a score he got. He had guessed on every single question, and he had a tranquil smile while doing so.

The reason for his restlessness was due to not having a week of school. Most people were leaving to go visit family and friends…. And well… since he didn't have either of the two here, outside of Beacon. He had a full week where he could train to his heart's contempt. Although he couldn't shake the feeling of nostalgia.

' _Ero-sennin might send a letter or something…'_

During his whole stay at Beacon he had not once even as much as have a toad come to give him a message. He was completely cut off between this world and his until Ero-sennin did something. Hell even an update on his Icha-Icha novels would do.

"Naruto, you ok?" Ruby asked a bit worried at her friends behavior.

Nodding to her, he turned his attention back to his scroll. There was _still_ a minute until the first term ended.

' _AHHH! You gotta be kidding me!'_

Who knows. Maybe after this term he could go back to Konoha. Resume his dream of becoming Hokage, and finally fulfill his promise of bringing Sasuke back. Go back to how the old days were. However, glancing at Ruby he frowned. Could he really just leave them all behind like that? They knew practically nothing about him, while he knew them all to an extent. It wasn't fair.

 _ **Ring**_

"FINALLY!" he yelled out catching the attention of the whole classroom. His previous thoughts disappearing as joy overfilled him.

"Well it's nice to see you're so excited to leave ." his teacher spoke, but clearly his words hadn't reached the blond as he was already out of the classroom.

Looking at the doorway a frown graced her pale face. He didn't even wait for her. Feeling the nudge of her sister she turned to face her, "There goes your lover boy, eh, eh." she teased with a wink.

Blushing, she buried herself in the side of her cape.

"Can't wait to tell dad all about this. Wonder how long Naruto's gonna last before he gets his hands on him." Yang spoke as she got up out of her chair with a snicker.

"Y-yang! You wouldn't dare!"

Turning on her heel she had a finger pointed at her sister, "Aha! So you do like him!"

"I-i n-never said that!" she cried out, "h-he just gave me this look, and I might've misheard it and it could've been the wind b-but-" she spoke while rubbing the back of her head only to be cut off by Yang.

"Oh come on just spit it out already!"

With her blush intensifying she looked to her side while mumbling something.

"What?"

"I said, he called me beautiful."

Silence

/

"So Jiraiya-sama this is where Naruto's been the whole time. Ma, and here I thought you were training him." a voice next to one of the legendary sannin spoke. Behind them stood another man as they went up the elevator.

"Please, i've trained him perfectly well until _things_ came up."

Seemingly catching the mans attention he raised his lone visible eyebrow, "Oh? Akatsuki? New Icha-Icha novels to come?" he asked curiously.

Seeing the sannin shake his head he looked at him in confusion.

"Have you ever heard of Gnosis?" Jiraiya asked only for the man before him to shake his head. Turning his attention back to the door he stepped through it as he made his way towards the headmasters office, "I'll explain as much as I know when we meet with the headmaster."

Nodding at the sannin's words he couldn't help but wander his gaze along the room. Just like all of the previous shinobi that had discovered this world, he held the same amount of awe as a child with candy would.

Approaching a larger door, than the ones they have seen, it opened to reveal a man with hair like his own and brown eyes. He held a posture of grace and respect as he looked at the three before him.

"Jiraiya," he started with a nod as he looked at the sannin, "I had been expecting you to come earlier."

"I hope it wasn't because of my student." he replied with a chuckle.

Shaking his head he looked at the two behind the sannin, "And these people are?" he asked clearly confused on why there were two more shinobi than promised.

"I'll explain everything, but tell me have you ever heard of Gnosis?" the white haired man questioned as he looked out the window.

Glancing at the sage he shook his head, "No, I can't say I have."

"Surprising…"

"My group doesn't involve itself with small time organizations."

Seeing the man shake his head, his eyebrow went up in curiosity. Watching as he took a seat, a serious expression plastered on his face. Seeing him take out a scroll that he slid over, he unraveled it only for his eyes to widen just a bit.

"This is just a legend." Ozpin spoke as he looked at the sage's eyes.

"Legend in word, real as night and day."

Taking a sip from his coffee this just added another problem on the ever growing plate.

"These people ar-"

However, whatever he was about to say was cut off by the sudden interruption of the door opening, "Ozpin if you don't mind I would like to review over the progress of the finales." a blond haired woman walked in with a stride demanding respect. Looking up from her scroll she was somewhat uneaved to see three unfamiliar men dressed in _unique_ clothing, "I apologize if I interrupted something."

Ozpin just waved her off, "Nothing of urgent importance." he spoke, turning to the sannin with his usual expression, "If you don't mind could you possibly share with me all of the information you have on this organization Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Smiling at his words he nodded, "Why of course!"

The woman however looked between Ozpin and one of the three strange men. The man in question caught her doing so as he gave her a lazy wave.

"Can I help you with anything Miss Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

Looking at her employer she gave one last glance between the two, "I never knew you had a sibling… Ozpin."

The strange man seemingly let out a chuckle as he gave her an eye smile, "My, my, this is quite embarrassing. The names Hatake Kakashi, a pleasure to meet you, and hopefully your assistant teacher if things go smoothly here." he spoke while extending his hand for a handshake.

Looking the man up and down she accepted it before looking at Ozpin, "I'll be making my way than. We can discuss these later." with a turn of her heel she left the office leaving the four men to their devices.

With a nervous smile etched on his face he looked at the headmaster a bit sheepishly.

"Explain." Ozpin spoke with an all to serious tone.

"Read the scroll, and get back to me as soon as possible." he replied as he started to leave, "I'll be visiting my student, and these two can stay with you."

"So mean Jiraiya-sama…" Kakashi spoke only to have the door the sannin went through close.

/

' _You gotta be kidding… '_ Weiss thought in nothing but disbelief as she looked at the academic ranking, ' _How did-'_

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" the familiar voice of Yang caught her out of her thoughts somehow continuing her thought process, "Where are you! Show yourself you coward!" her voice resonated throughout the school.

Shaking her head at her teammates antics, she focused back her attention at the ranking board. Looking right at her name a frown graced her lips as her eye twitched in annoyance at the name just above hers.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Weiss Schnee_

How the blond had managed to outwith her was a mystery she planned to solve. He himself had admitted he wasn't the brightest when it came to academics, so how!

"Surprising right?" Blake spoke beside her as she looked for her own name, "I did pretty ok, and hey congrats on second." she spoke as she patted her teammate by the shoulder. It didn't seem to help if the gritting of her teeth was anything to go by, "Weiss?" she questioned.

"That idiot… " she started lowley, "Do you know what this means?!" she asked her friend as her voice raised a little. Seeing Blake shake her head she couldn't help but sigh, "He's going to be one of the few that represent Vale in one of the most grueling Academic Tournaments throughout all of Remnant!" she yelled as she waved her arms to the side.

Seeing she attracted quite the attention to herself, she straightened her posture as the bystanders went back to their doings.

Looking at Blake she couldn't help but frown when she saw that she wasn't taking this matter seriously. She had to find the blonds secret!

"Well… this is going to be fun… " her teammate spoke with a grin.

Heavy footsteps that were filled with rage made themselves known, turning to the source Yang stomped her way towards them. Seemingly shaking the area with every step she took. Trailing right behind her with her back slouched, head down, and arms dangling to her side was Ruby.

"Yangggg" she whined once more in an attempt to stop her.

Ignoring her sister she approached her two other teammates, "Where is he!" she demanded with a gleam of red in her eyes.

The faunus and Schnee heiress shared a look of confusion before looking back at Yang, "Uhhh, who?" they asked simultaneously.

Almost instantly Yang shot her fist out, "The bastard who thinks can take my sister away acting all lovey dovey with my sister is who!" Yang yelled.

"I-it wasn't l-like that… " their captain stuttered out with a blush.

/

A sudden shiver went down his spine as he entered his room.

' _This feeling… it's just like Baa-chans or Sakura-chan's…'_ he thought with sweat pouring down his face at the thought of being hit by Tsunade's fist, ' _Wonder if she thought Sakura-chan how to punch like that too… '_ he thought as he took a thinking position, ' _Pshhh, nah. That'll be insane.'_

If only he knew.

Glancing at the Team 7 picture he had on his desk alongside Sasuke's headband he couldn't help but smile. Not once had anyone entered his room, and actually taken a good look around. Well… besides that one time Yang broke down his door. Other than that they had no clue, or at least he thought they didn't.

Quickly changing into his favorite orange and black jumpsuit, he had his jacket unzipped and untucked as his necklace shined proudly. Reaching into his pouch was his own forehead protector, but quickly moved his hand to make sure his secret weapon was still there.

Smirking as he felt it he turned on his heel only to have his door blown open… again.

"Naruto!" Yang yelled as her eyes shined with a tint of red.

' _Again?!'_ he thought with a sweatdrop.

"You're coming with me mister! We're going to have a nice _long_ talk…" she spoke with a tone that left no room for questions as she grabbed the blond by the collar. Only to pull him away.

Passing Ruby in the hallway, he gave her a quick smile and wave before being forced to turn the corner.

/

"When you said nice and long I didn't think you were actually gonna bring me somewhere nice." Naruto spoke as he sat across from the blond haired girl. They were sitting at a cafe after being dragged for a good hour.

"Look i'm going to say it once and never again-" she started as she took her eyes off the menu and onto him, "This _thing_ you and my little sister have going on. I don't care how it goes, but if you ever harm her or force her to do something in any way… well not even all the hunters and huntresses in the world can help you from my wrath." she threatened as the blond turned many shades paled.

"W-what?" he asked completely confused, "What _thing_?"

Raising her eyebrow as she looked at the blond. Just how dense was he?

"You're telling me you haven't been making my sister into a blushing mess, which only one other person was able to do?" she asked bluntly not liking the direction this was going.

Seeing the blond shake his head she immediately slumped as she let out a groan. Great now she had to dig to find her answer. Damn teens, "What do you think about Ruby?" she asked the blond for the second time they've known each other.

Silence followed as she waited for the blond to answer her question.

"She's nice…"

She deadpanned at his remark and was about to open her mouth.

"And after getting to know her I can definitely say she's someone I would consider precious to me, and all you guys, dattebayo." he answered with his signature foxy smile.

Inwardly sighing he really was dense.

"So you like her?" she asked bluntly getting straight to the point.

Watching his face change into the shades of Ruby's clothes was a sight to behold as he choked on his own breath. Looking back at her menu with a smirk the blond was lucky not as dense as she was led to believe. Hearing him mutter something her head perked up, "What?" she asked with clear interest.

Letting out a sigh he looked at Yang with solemn eyes, "I-i don't know", he stuttered out.

Returning back to her menu with her cheerful self she spoke, "Have your parents not told you about how… " however her words died off in her mouth as his solemn expression changed to one of someone depressed.

"I never knew my parents… " he mumbled but she heard it all to clearly.

Her smile did a complete one eighty as her eyes widened a bit, "Naruto… i'm so sorr-"

"It's completely fine", he perked up with a smile on his face, but his eyes showed a slight discomfort, "I've been living with that fact most of my life, so i'm over it." he replied a bit happily as he looked at the menu, "If you want to make up for it how about getting me some ramen?"

Nodding with a sad smile she still felt bad for him having to reveal something like that.

"Sure," she replied brightening the blonds smile.

Oh well, she could threaten him more some later if he decided to make some advances.

/

Walking through the dorms of Beacon a rather tall long white haired man could be seen as he approached the broken door. Leaning against the frame he knocked on the busted door that was blown off its hinges.

"Naruto?" he asked as he heard rummaging coming from the room. Immediately it stopped as he made his presence known. Taking a step inside he was surprised to see three girls with diffrencinating hair going through his students room. The blake haired one was reading one of the first installments of his word Icha-Icha, and by the looks of it was deeply intrigued as she kept her eyes glued to the pages. Not even sparing him a glance. A white haired one was going through the empty drawers as a shocked expression crossed her face as she looked at him. Finally, was the girl he saw last time. Black hair that gradiented to red at the tips who was holding a picture frame, who appeared to be lost in thought as she looked at it.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat rather loudly getting the other twos attention. Their eyes diverted to him as just like Weiss's it widened in surprise, ' _Damn kid got himself a harem… not a bad one at that.'_ he thought with a chuckle.

"Uhhhh, who are you, and why are you in our room?" Ruby asked lying through her teeth.

Looking around the room his eyes landed on the chair which had his students cloths, "Oh so one of you three young ladies are a crossdresser?" he asked with an amused smirk.

Weiss stepped up in embarrassment, "Yep! That's me…" she admitted with a hint of shame, ignoring the two snickers from her teammates.

"Hm," he hummed as he looked the girl over before nodding in satisfaction, "Never knew you liked dressing up as a girl… Naruto." he spoke surprising the three.

"H-how do you know Naruto?" Ruby asked with nothing but curiosity.

"Know him? He's my Godson. The real question is why does he have three woman in his room? You guys aren-"

"No!" The three yelled with a blush on their face.

Waving them off with a chuckle he looked at the three, "Well if any of you three see my idiotic Godson tell him i'll be where I always am." he told them as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Where's that?" Weiss asked wanting to know.

Letting out a pervy chuckle he turned to the three, "Research!"

/

"So let me get this straight-" Yang's voice resounded as the two blond walked through Beacon, "You don't know if you like my sister or not?" she asked the blond who had a blank look on his face.

"I've been telling you this the whole trip back…" he deadpanned.

Turning her attention in front of her her face took on a thinking position, "So what you never experienced any sort of love?"

"Isn't that like loving ramen?" he asked not aware of how far off he was.

"Dude… no…" Yang replied a bit disappointed at his reply. However, she had started painting the picture of the blonds past, and so far it didn't seem like a pleasant one. Sure, she could connect with him by never receiving her mothers love, but she had Summer to fill that hole. She still had a mothers love while he had no one.

Taking his hands out of his pockets, he put them on the back of his head as he leaned back a little, "Eh, let's drop this for now, or forever." he replied not wanting to give his whole backstory. Not a big deal, demon pariah who was shunned for most of his life, and once he had made a bond with someone who he still considers a brother, only to get stabbed through the chest as they had a death match against one another.

"Sure, but i'll be watching you two during the Patch festival."

"Patch festival?" he asked, perking up.

"Huh, Ruby didn't tell you about it?" she asked. Receiving a shake of his head she let out a sigh, "Probably too embarrassed to ask. Well you're coming, and we're leaving on sunday." she explained as she started walking the other direction, "and watch out for my dad! You'll know which one he is!" she yelled as he stood there.

' _Why would I need to do that?'_ he thought to himself.

Shaking his head he started making his way towards the library… yes… the library. There was a certain someone he needed to speak too. Walking through the shelves he finally heard the loud voice of Norra.

"And than it was like BOOM!" Nora yelled as she made several gestures

"It was confetti." Ren blankly replied.

The leader of JNPR had to suppress a deadpan at his teams antics. Looking to the side he was surprised to see Naruto, "Yo! Naruto what's up?"

Watching his fellow blond approach him, he had one of the most serious expressions on his face. The atmosphere became silent as Naruto took a seat. Waiting in anticipation, they watched as he inched ever so closer towards Jaune.

"Naruto?" he asked a bit scared on where this was going.

Serious blue met nervous blue as what seemed to be an eternity passed them.

"Jaune…" he started getting the boy to raise a brow, "Can you explain to me what 'love' is? It's like loving and being loved is the same as loving ramen right?" he asked in total confusion. Ever since his very brief chat with Yang about the meaning of the word his head was in a daze. Not about Ruby! Just… what was it like to someone else more… experienced.

' _Her eyes are cute... '_ he thought as he trailed off his thoughts from Ruby to the blond before him.

"Uh, what?" Jaune asked extremely confused at the situation at hand. Looking at his teammates for help, he slouched as Nora payed intent attention on their conversation and Ren shrugged. Pyrrha however held a small smile as she gave him a thumbs up. Looking back at the blond his face seemed to have gotten closer which startled him, "It's you know… that warm feeling inside?" he answered not even sure if his own answer was right.

"So like ramen?" he asked bluntly once again.

"No?" he replied to the blond.

Luckily for him Pyrrha decided to take over, "Naruto, it's that special feeling you have for someone. The feeling to protect the person precious to you no matter what. Wanting to protect them till your last breath, and never giving up on them. That's what love is to me Naruto." she explained as the blond had a sudden hit of realization.

Slamming his fist against his palm he got it!

"Pyrrha" Naruto spoke slowly looking the girl dead in her eyes, "I love you… "

Silence.

"O-oh well I uh already hav-"

"And Jaune, Nora, Ren," he interrupted her as he started naming people, "Weiss, Yang, Blake, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin" he continued. Team JNPR couldn't help but but sweat drop.

' _How dense is he?'_ was the common thought between the group.

"-Everyone back home, Ruby-chan, and…" A figure appeared before him. His navy blue high collared shirt as his clan's crest was sewn proudly on it, his spiky black hair that resembled that of a ducks butt, and finally the blazing red sharingans that lazily spun as they looked through his soul, "Sasuke…" he finished with a mumble that none of the team heard.

Returning back to his normal self he smiled brightly, "Thanks guys! I'll see ya later, dattebayo!" He yelled as he ran back intending to ask Yang or Ruby about this festival he had somehow gotten himself into.

"Bye!" the group yelled only to get shushed by the passing librarian.

/

Ruby stared at the photograph that she had taken from Naruto's room. She couldn't help but smile at it. He was as short as her as he had a glare directed at the black haired boy, while in the front of a pink haired girl smiling. Behind the kids stood a man with silver hair, with a mask covering his face, and a headband similar to the one leaned on Naruto's lamp covered his left eye.

She could feel the emotions coming off of each of them. However, her smile turned into a frown at the sudden realization that she knew absolutely nothing about Naruto. Besides loving ramen, not having a proper weapon, and being able to make a blue ball in his hand. That was as far as she knew about him. Yet, when she looked at the picture she couldn't help but feel there was so much more.

"You're still looking at that picture?" her sister asked as she finished zipping a bag.

"Does he always wear orange in every situation?" she asked more to herself than her sister.

Shrugging at her sister's question, "Don't know, why don't you ask him when you two go all lovey dovey during the festival." she teased.

With a blush invading her cheeks she gave a light glare towards her sister. Watching as her sister took a seat on her own bed on the opposite side of hers the two looked at one another.

"Look Ruby…" her sister started sincerely genuine, "I don't care about your dating life, well I do, but you know that if anyone ever hurts you i'll be there in a jiffy?" she clarified.

With her blush only increasing her eyes turned widened in shock, "Y-yang, you know I do-"

"Oh come on Ruby you may not love the guy, but I know you have a small crush on him." She remarked somewhat tired of the back and forth they were on.

Putting her head down she gave one last glance at the picture before looking at Yang, "What makes you say that?" she asked trying to find some way of keeping her privacy.

Deadpanning just how stubborn was she, "You're always next to him when he's around," she started.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"-You started waking up early to get an early breakfast with him, talk to him nonstop about seemingly anything and everything, and turn into a blushing mess whenever he looks at you a second to long." Yang explained as with every reason she brought up, her sister would open her mouth to defend herself only to close it.

Seeing her mumble something she raised a brow, "What?"

A awkward pause fell as Ruby tried to make eye contact with anything but her sister, "Sure… I may have a teensy, tinsey, little,... _crush_ as you put it on," letting out a sigh she swallowed whatever awkward emotions she was holding, "Naruto…" she declared as she started fidgeting with her fingers.

"See!" Yang chirped, "Told you it's not that hard. It's a crush Ruby not a marriage agreement," her sister teased getting a pillow thrown at her, "But just so you know" she spoke as she looked to the side with a deadpan, "He's as dense as a brick…"

 _ **Knock Knock**_

Both sisters turned to face the door. Sharing a look, Ruby hopped out of her bed as Yang approached the door. Opening it there stood the subject of their conversation.

"Yo!" he chirped as he gave a small wave, "Have you guys seen the picture that was on my desk?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Turning to her sister she had her two hands behind her back as a blush appeared on her lips. She'd been caught red handed.

"Uh, yeah… I got it right here…" Ruby admitted, blush still evident on her pale face.

Tilting his head he looked at her strangely. Seconds felt like an eternity as she looked at Naruto's cerulean blue eyes that sparked a warm feeling on her cheeks.

' _Great he's gonna think i'm a complete weird-'_

"Ah, well thanks Ruby-chan!" he chirped as he entered their room approaching her, his signature smile on his face, "I was afraid Cardin or someone took it to get back at me for something. You're so thoughtful Ruby-chan," he chirped as she had to turn her head due to the compliments she was receiving.

"T-thanks," she stuttered out. Although what he said next surprised her.

"Don't worry about it, it's one of the many reasons you're someone precious to me, dattebayo!" he spoke with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head, "Doesn't help that your cloaks awesome too."

Handing him his picture she couldn't face him. How could she when her face was as red as a tomato.

Grabbing his picture from the girl he thanked her before making his way out the door.

"Oh, Naruto," Ruby called out. He turned around; however she still didn't face him, but instead glanced at him from over her shoulder. Seeing him raise a brow she continued, "Some guy with white hair calling himself your Godfather came in. Said he's doing… 'research'?" she finished while questioning just what type of research.

His eyes widened at the description, "Ero-sennin is here!" he yelled in surprise which turned into irritation as his eye started to twitch, "Damn pervert must be at the nearest hot springs." he thought to himself before looking at the two, "See you guys later!" he yelled as he launched out of the room.

The two sisters shared a look with each other as Yang had a teasing smirk on, "Hot springs huh?" she teased.

Catching the real meaning behind her words there was no way she could do that! "Yang i'm not gonna peep!" she cried out as her sister started laughing.

"Your words, not mine", Yang remarked only to have her sister slump over and groan.

Pondering over the idea, Ruby looked at the bag she had packed. Maybe… they could go as a group, with everyone! Letting out a sigh she opened her bag as she got a change of clothes.

"Oh, being so bold my little Rose?" Yang teased.

"Oh shut up…"

/

Running into his room he was met with Blake in the same position when he entered it. Somehow already on the third book of the Icha-Icha series.

' _Another closet pervert… really?'_ he thought with a deadpan. In the name of Kakashi, 'always look underneath the underneath.' Honestly out of the whole group the pervert had to be Blake! The quiet one who always had a book in hand and… never let anyone see what she was reading…. Ok there definitely were some signs.

Placing his picture back he grabbed a pair of clothes as he left to find his perverted sensei.

/

"Teeheehee, my, my, how the woman on the other side of the world contrast." a perverted voice was heard on one of the few hot springs on the outskirts of Vale. It was away from all of technology as a getaway from the city life. Writing furiously as he looked peaked through the tree he was hiding in he couldn't have been any happier. New woman equaled new material, which meant more variety on his fanbase. It had been hours since he left Beacon, and he could gladly say he had way more than enough _inspiration_ for his next book.

With a satisfied smirk, he slapped his notebook shut, and jumped in surprise when he was met face to face with Naruto. A serious expression on his students face as his eye twitched between a mixture of anger or annoyance, "Really? Research?" he asked annoyed at his sensei's attics. He could've at least said hi!

Rubbing his head, Jiraiya had a nervous look, "A-ah well if it isn't Naruto," he stuttered as he looked at his students blank eyes, "I-i was just coming to see you actually, but I found this hot spring an-"

"PERVERT!" Naruto yelled, as he slammed his fist against his teachers head causing him to fall out of the tree just outside the hotspring walls.

Off in the distant a group of birds flew away.

"Did you guys hear that?" one of the few woman asked as they started looking at the direction towards the voice.

"Eh, i'm sure it's nothing." another one replied as they all went back to relax.

Getting up from his students attack with a bump on his head, he watched as Naruto hopped down the tree and glared at him. Meeting his students stare he couldn't help but smile. Watching his glare lightened as a smile crept on his face, "You really are something else, Ero-sennin." he softly spoke as he shook his head.

Grinning at his student he ruffled his hair, "Why don't we go inside, and you can tell me all about your adventure," Jiraiya spoke as Naruto returned the grin.

"No peeping."

"No peeping." Jiraiya answered getting a excited nod from Naruto.

Watching as his student all but dragged him inside it all seemed like a blur as the two leaned against the edges of the spring. There towels behind them as Naruto laid his head backwards with a satisfied smile.

"Nowhere near as good as Konohas, but it's been so long I don't care," he mumbled to himself as he let his muscles relax as his necklace gently floated on the water.

Looking at his student he couldn't help but smile. He reminded him so much of _him_ that it was stupendous. It amazed him just how much of his childish nature he kept after everything he went through.

"So," he started getting the blond to open one of his eyes to look at him, "Got some girlfriends?" he asked with a pervy smile.

Raising a brow at Ero-sennin's words, confusion crossed his face, "Eh?" he blurted not sure how to respond.

Shaking his head how could his student even get a date with that dense head of his.

"Say, say, Ero-sennin," his student started, "When are we going back to Konoha?" he asked with some curiosity. It wasn't that he hated it here, but… he had a promise to fulfill.

Looking up at the sky there wasn't an easy way to say it. Watching as leaves flew with the wind he let out a sight, "It may take some time…" his teacher responded.

Frowning slightly at his teachers answer he raised a brow, "How much time?" he asked afraid of the answer he was going to receive.

Seeing his sensei shrug brought heavy feeling upon his gut, "Months, years, or-"

"What!" Naruto yelled in pure shock, "Years?!" he asked in disbelief, "What about Sasuke, the Akatsuki, and my dream of becoming Hokage?!" he asked with his eyes wide and a frown on his lips.

Shaking his head at his students questions he looked at Naruto's clouded eyes, "Naruto… you _will_ become Hokage, and I doubt Sasuke's just going to let Orochimaru take his body without putting up a fight." he relieved his student as he saw him sit back down and slouch, "It pains me to say this, but Sasuke has a good head on his shoulders. He won't even think of dying until he achieves his goal." Seeing his students sad smile he continued, "Who knows by the time you come back he may have came back willingly." he finished seeing the sparks return to Naruto's eyes.

Smiling at his teacher he was right. Sasuke wouldn't be that stupid to die, "Thanks Ero-sennin," he mumbled but Jiraiya had heard.

Giving a hearty laugh he pointed at Naruto, "Now come on, tell me about what you've been through for a bit." he smiled as his student perked up.

"I made a bunch of friends Ero-sennin!" he chirped, "Sure the first few weeks were awful, but than Ruby-chan helped me by introducing me to her friends!" he continued happily only to have his eyes shine whenever he mentioned Ruby, "and she has this crazy sister that yells at me for some strange reason about making Ruby-chan a blushing mess or something-"

' _Oh?'_ Jiraiya thought with a smirk. Maybe his student wasn't as dense as he thought.

Leaning back his cerulean gems sparkled with confusion as he put his finger against his chin, "It's weird Ero-sennin… she only acts like that around me. I'm not a bad influence am I?!" he yelled a bit worried at the end.

Almost instantly Jiraiya deadpanned, ' _I take it back… this idiot couldn't find out if someone liked him even if it smacked him right on his head'_ he thought as he watched his student panic. Even after having him read all of his books he was still a idiot when it came to romance.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment the sound of two pairs of footsteps caught his attention. Glancing up he was met with two boy, one who had similar features to Naruto, and the other who had long black hair with a magenta streak in it.

"Ren? Jaune? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look. They were the last people he expected to see in here.

The two slowly dipped themselves into the pool.

"Damn this is hot", Jaune pointed at.

"It's called a hot springs for a reason." Ren remarked causing Jaune to almost fall flat on his face. Turning towards the other blond who still looked confused he spoke, "team RWBY had invited us. Nice way to start break they said."

Seeing the whiskered teens mouth shape itself into an 'o' he fully submerged himself into the pool.

Jaune looked at the old guy somewhat close to Naruto, turning towards his fellow blond he covered the side of his mouth, "Pshhh, who's the weird old guy?" Jaune asked a bit to out loud.

Raising an eyebrow at being called old he felt the urge to do his infamous dance.

"Eh, the old guy?" he asked oblivious to who he was referring to, his face turned into one of realization as he turned to point to Ero-sennin, "He's…" with his words dying in his at the sight before them. All three of the boys had widened eyes as Jiraiya stood on top of one of the larger rocks. Striking a pose as music started to play out of nowhere.

"I shall tell you my identity!" he yelled as he shook his head in a circular motion, "I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West... " Striking another ridiculous pose the music seemed to be getting louder, "Not even in the heavens! I am the great Jiraiya!" he finished slamming his foot down.

The three teens sat there in shock as the only piece of cloth covering the old man's decency unraveled itself. However, it only made it worse as he looked at the boys straight in the eyes with nothing but pride.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED!" Jaune yelled with a mix of shock and disgust.

Ren had the decency to look away with his eyes closed.

Putting his hands against his waist a puzzled look crossed his face, "Oh please it's a hot springs," he started as he pointed towards Naruto, "Besides he's in the same boat as I a-"

"GET IN THE DAMN WATER, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled as he threw his towel straight at the mans jewels.

"Ow, ow, ow," he cried as he covered his manhood with his hands, "Sheesh, talk about wimps…" he muttered as he got back in the water.

/

"We haven't even been here for five minutes, and those boys are already yelling at one another," Weiss commented as she looked at the bamboo that separated the male side from the female side.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Yang responded as she relaxed herself on the side, "Besides not like there's a super pervert here or anything."

"Achoo!" a voice was heard sneezing across the bamboo.

"This is nice and all, but is there a specific reason we came here?" Blake asked to the side not wanting to go in the water.

Before anyone could notice the blush forming on her face, Ruby submerged herself into the water exposing only everything above her cheeks. However, it didn't seem to stop the teasing wink Yang had sent her way.

"Oh come on Blake, it's a nice change of pace." Weiss remarked as she followed in Yang's footsteps, "After the final week we had we deserve this." She finished, letting out a satisfied sigh as the warm water washed over her.

"I have to agree." Pyrrha spoke. Glancing to her teammate she seemed to be hiding something behind her back as she hadn't entered the water yet, "Norra, would you like to come in?" she questioned only for the girls smile to widen further.

"Nope!" she chirped.

"And why not?" She questioned her teammate once more.

Only for the girl to pull out a bag of bath bombs, "Attack!" she yelled out as she dumped the colorful balls into the pool. The effect was instant as the water started to turn from clear to a variety of colors.

"Norra!" Weiss cried out, "They're going to kick us out now!" she yelled as she quickly got up to avoid the trouble. She very much liked to return back here in _peace._ Everyone else seemed to follow in suit.

Turning to her sister she put her hand next to her ear and whispered, "Sad?"

The light glare was all she needed to let out a small chuckle.

/

Slamming the locker with his change of clothes in it he had a blank look on his face as his damp sunny blond locks stuck to his face. His bangs just passing his eyes as he looked around the room. There was no one else in there besides him, with Jiraiya deciding to meet him later, and Ren and Jaune gladly left first not wanting to spend another second with Jiraiya. He couldn't blame them after what they saw.

Shivering at just the thought, his face scrunched up into one of disgust.

Shaking his head from those rather _vivid_ images he let out a sigh before putting on his black shirt with a orange swirl at the front. Slipping his feet in his black sandals he shook his head to the side hearing an audible crack. Rubbing his neck the springs definitely did their work. Tying his jacket around his waist he was ready to go. Opening the sliding door he had no idea where to go. Looking at both sides of the wooden hallway he took a fifty-fifty shot and decided to go right.

' _Where did they go?'_ he thought to himself as he lazily roamed the springs. Letting out a sigh he might as well just wait for them at the entrance.

Walking through the narrow halls with his eyes closed, he hummed something indistinctly to himself.

 _ **Click**_

Propping one of his eyes open towards the sound of the noise his curiosity grew the better of him.

 _ **Click**_

Turning the corner he saw a wide opened door. Looking around to see if anyone else was around, he slowly approached the door. Peeking inside he saw a small old man seemingly holding something.

"You can come inside, I don't bite little one," the old man spoke causing a chill to go down Naruto's spine.

Crap, how the hell did this old man know he was there.

"Oh, uh, sorry it's just I got lost, and uh-"

The old man let out a laugh at his embarrassment.

"My, my, it's quite fine I was young to you know" the old man remarked as he let off a small chuckle.

Almost instantly a blush arose as he held out his hands in a defensive manner, "N-no! It's not like that, dattebayo!" he yelled clearly flustered at what he was implying.

It only seemed to cause the old man to let out an even more boisterous laugh.

"You got a pure heart little one," he spoke as Naruto calmed down, "Come here," he motioned.

Reluctantly looking around, he took a step forward into the room. Seeing the man pat the seat next to him, he accepted.

"What do you see in here?" the old man asked referring to the item in wooden case with glass.

Raising an eyebrow all he saw was a rather short sword. The blade's blade seemed to be triangular in shape if the sheath was anything to go by, and had a round circular hilt. The sheath was colored dark as golden patterns were embroidered onto the top and bottom. All in all, he had never seen anything like it.

"A sword," he replied only for the man to chuckle.

"No young man," the old man spoke, "This sword here is something special, got me out of dangerous situations… " he started only to trail off as a reminiscing look crossed his face. Shaking his head he shouldn't be doing this to a youngster, "I'm sorry, making you have to listen to an old geezer like me…"

Raising a brow he didn't mind at all. In fact, he loved hearing about people's stories and adventures, "Were you a huntsman?" he asked getting straight to the point. Although he was surprised when the man shook his head.

"No… I was something worse and i've regretted it every single day since…" he replied somberly, "At least I can right some wrongs by giving this away," he finished letting out a sigh as he put the case away. Turning to the bright blond boy his whole demeanor changed, "Enough about that, let's get you where you need to be." he chirped.

Surprised by the sudden change in attitude he slowly nodded before following the man. Following the man he showed him to the counter as he saw all of his friends waiting there for him.

"Hey guys!" he chirped.

"What took you so long?" Weiss asked clearly annoyed.

Shaking the back of his head sheepishly, he opened his mouth only to close it.

"Oh, well it wasn't the young ones fault, I had asked him to do something, and in return I shall give you all a discount. Till next time younglings!" the man yelled enthusiastically with a wave, only to have Naruto and Ruby return it with the same amount of enthusiasm. With the others either leaving or in one case scoffing at their childish natures.

Ruby and Naruto left side by side with smiles on each one of their faces. Looking back at the hot spring his brows crunched in thought.

' _Uzu no_ _pūru… why does that sound familiar?'_

* * *

 **And tadah! Chapter 6! The prelude, or possibly the prelude to my prelude to the Gnosis arc. I enjoyed this a lot, and did change up the way it was going to go a lot. For example, I was going to make a love triangle, but than threw that idea out the instant I wrote this chapter. Anyway before I start clearing some things up I would love to know your guys thoughts on this chapter. It's definitely one of the foundations to my story with Kakashi, and the second shinobi coming along. Jiraiya made a appearance, but I can confirm he won't stay there permanently. He has a spy network and all that other jazz. Now on to what some people might find to be an issue in this chapter. That being the pairing, and how i dealt with some of the themes. Currently Ruby has a, and I emphasize, crush, on our whiskered blond. Not madly in love like one of Sasuke's fangirls, or just Sakura in general (Sorry to my Sakura fans if you're out there). But a crush is a crush, and everyone deals with them differently. This is how I imagine Ruby dealing with it, some of you may disagree and some of you may, and that's completely fine. If you disagree tell me your reason, and if it makes sense than hey I might agree with you too than. Naruto on the other hand... ok let's be honest he's dense. Even after that talk with Yang he has no clue that Ruby likes him, and I may or may not have shown that well enough. I think I might've since Yang didn't specifically say 'Ruby likes you', but more basically telling him there's this thing between the two. And Naruto being Naruto, did not catch it at all. To my two guest or guests (not sure if you're the same person or not) I will eventually change it to a M-rating. I debated changing it when I released this chapter due to some of the more... dirty jokes I guess. But decided not unless I get people telling me to change it, which I will. I didn't know how to finish this or else it was going to be basically two chapters in one, and I doubt you guys want to read my crappy writing. So that part with the old guy does hold some significance, but honestly I just wrote it up in five minutes and said 'done'. If you can find what weapon it is from what anime than props! I'm forgetting something, but I need sleep. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

"To think despite all the changes Jiraiya-sama had told me about, he still somehow manages to keep making a mess of things," The one eyed Jōnin spoke, looking around he picked up one of the open milk cartons and inspected it, "At least it's not expired…" he thought out loud with a relieved sigh. Maybe his student did clean up some of his act.

"Kakashi-senpai," his subordinate spoke, catching his attention, turning towards him he watched as he opened the closet door only for a mountain of empty instant-ramen cups to fall out.

' _And I take it back',_ he thought as he looked around the room of his student. Well, now it was there's to share, but nonetheless he wouldn't even think of calling it his own until it was at least somewhat tidied up.

Putting his hand through his hair he thought back on what had transpired after Jiraiya had left. The two of them stood there in a awkward silence as the headmaster reviewed whatever Jiraiya had left in the scroll. After he did so, he informed the two of their positions for the time being. He was going to be the assistant to Glynda, while Yamato was to… well just help around the school whenever his abilities were required.

Speaking of the huntress he might as well go get the official first impression out of the way.

"Yamato, you clean this up, and i'll be back later," he spoke causing his junior to slump.

"Why do I get stuck with the hard work Kakashi-senpai", he groaned.

His only response was a dismissive wave and a eye smile. Blanking he watched as Kakashi walked away only for even more ramen empty instant-ramen cups to come falling out of the closet.

/

Walking through the halls with his Icha-Icha out, he seemed to be getting quite the curious looks from the students around. Looks of curiosity on who exactly he was.

Dismissing them, he looked up at one of the doors that lead into what he could describe as a fighting arena. In the middle there was a fighting stage that descended into the ground, and around it a bit higher up were chairs for the spectators to watch the fights in.

"Mr. Kakashi," a feminine voice spoke in surprise. Turning his head towards the source, Glynda was sitting in one of the may chairs with her scroll out, "What a pleasure to see you here. Is there a reason for your sudden appearance?" she asked curiously while getting straight to the point.

Closing his book, he put it back in his pouch, giving her one of his infamous eye smiles he spoke, "Ma, ma, Glynda-san, I'm just here to get to know my new subordinates a bit more. Especially one I'll be assisting in her class." he replied while leaning himself on the wall.

Raising a brow at the silver haired man's word it would seem things with Ozpin had been cleared with them, "Well there's nothing much to say." she replied getting the man to look on ahead.

A few moments of silence passed between the two, "Tell me," he started catching her attention, "about some of the students."

Slowly nodding, she turned back to her scroll before pulling up the notes she kept on all of her students, "Jaune Arc-" she started as she read off all of the notes she had on the student while showing him. He had to take a seat next to her as she went over all of them. With some of the video footage she had shown him, she seemed to have a key eye on pointing out the flaws in people.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she started as she pulled up his file. Looking at the scroll he couldn't help but smile under his mask. His profile picture was the same one he had when he was a Genin, "Uses his fists more than he should, and overpowers his opponents. He has not used his semblance in class, which I fear may bring trouble when he's faced against a more experienced opponent-"

"Chakra," Kakashi cut her off.

Looking at the silver haired man with her eyebrow raised she gave him a look that demanded an answer.

"His semblance is somewhat similar to mine. I would know due to teaching him when he was younger" he answered with an eye smile, while lying through his teeth.

"And what does his semblance do?" she questioned wanting to know more.

Putting his chin between his thumb and pointer finger he took on a thinking position, "Hmmm, he's able to make solid copies of himself." he answered, "It's somewhat similar to Belladonnas."

Nodding she couldn't help but wonder just what the differences there were between Kakashi's semblance with Naruto's own. Shaking her head, she was sure Ozpin would explain everything at the next meeting.

"I hope you don't favor him due to knowing him." she stated firmly. If there was one thing that bothered her it would have to be favoritism.

"Of course not," he replied coolly.

Giving him a slow nod she continued, "As I was saying, he doesn't use his semblance, which may become a problem later. Afterall, this is a class where a student should hone one's skill not hide it."

Nodding he had to agree with her. He would have to talk with his student afterwards.

"On to the next one," she started as she left the blonds file.

/

"You sure you don't need help packing?" Ruby asked her blond friend as they walked through the dorm halls. She had her hands behind her back as she glanced at the blond.

With his hands behind his head as he walked with in a lazy manner he waved her off, "Yeah, i'm sure." In all honestly it was the fact that he didn't want Ruby to see some of the more _home_ items he had that hopefully she hadn't seen.

Nodding to him they stopped in front of his door.

"Well i'll see you later Ruby-chan!" he chirped as he went to open the door. Opening it a surprised look appeared on his face, "What th-" was all he managed to get out before piles of full trash bags were thrown upon him.

Ruby was surprised as well as she debated whether to help the blond or not.

"Kakashi-senpai!" a voice yelled from inside the catching her attention. Peeking inside she was met with a man with short brown hair and almond shaped eyes. A metal frame framed his face as he wore a green flak jacket, and blue plants. What she noticed the most however were the somewhat similar clothing between the man and her blond crush.

Seeing that she wasn't the person he thought she was his demeanor immediately slumped as he broke into a nervous sweat, "Ah-uh… I apologize for that."

A pregnant silence ensued.

The garbage bags on top of Naruto started shaking as they heard his muffled voice. Almost instantly he jolted his body up with a angry look, "Who the hell are you, dattebayo!" he yelled as soon as his voice could be heard. Opening his mouth to question the man more he stopped dead in his tracks when the familiar symbol of his home met his eye, "Y-you're from Konoha," he stuttered out with widened eyes.

The former ANBU member nodded.

"N-no way," he thought out loud in disbelief.

"Naruto you ok?" Ruby asked at the state of her friend. Nodding he got up, dusting himself he took a couple of shaky steps forward.

"Ruby… I-i gotta go. I'll see you later," he spoke not even looking at her. His eyes laid solely on the man in front of him.

"Alright…" she responded a bit sadly.

Having the door shut right in front of her did make her feel a small pang; however she dismissed it by going back to her room. Opening her door the same hair color of their headmaster caught her attention. Turning towards the man she expected to see Ozpin, but instead a man that wore something similar to the guy in Naruto's room. Seemingly reading something, she stood there observing him. With every step he took she could hear it bouncing off the hallway. He was so intrigued in his book that he seemed to be completely unaware of her presence. Something about this guy screamed danger, and as he passed her she felt somewhat relieved that he didn't make contact with her.

Letting out the air she didn't even know she was holding in she gave the man one last glance before entering her room.

/

Naruto stood there in complete silence. Him and the beady eyed guy with Konoha's symbol stared at one another. Blue eyes that held a sign of unease, and charcoal black that held some form of interest.

' _So this is the Kyuubi Jinchūriki'_ , Yamato thought looking the boy up and down. He could see the side effects due to his tenant.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with a bit of unease. Jiraiya hadn't told him anything about visitors from home.

The man before him gained a nervous smile at the question, "Ah well you see-" he started only to rub his chestnut hair a bit nervously, ' _How am I supposed to tell this kid i'm here to make sure he doesn't go on a rampage'_ he thought letting to himself. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions-"

"Yo!" a cool voice interrupted them.

The two turned to face the voice. One let out a relieved sigh at the sudden appearance of his Senpai. While the other seemed to be ready to burst into bubbles of pure joy.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled tackling the man in a hug, "I missed you so much Sensei!" he cried as a waterfall of tears rolled down his cheeks with snot dripping all over the face, "I-ive missed you so much!"

Patting the boys back carefully, he couldn't help but sweatdrop, and feel disgust at the exact same time, "Nice to see you too, Naruto", he replied while slowly prying the boy off of him.

Standing up, Kakashi dusted himself off as he glanced at his student. He was using his sleeve in an attempt to wipe the snotty mess away, but failed to do so as it only seemed to grow. Ignoring that, he looked his student up and down. Definitely a height difference compared to the last time he saw him. However, from what he's seen so far he couldn't say the same for his mentality.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto spoke wiping the tears that built up in his eyes, "What are you doing here?" he asked with a genuine smile. It wasn't that he minded, not at all really, but from what he knew only he was supposed to be here.

Glancing at Yamato he saw the sheepish look on his subordinates face. Letting out a sigh he looked at his student, "Hokage-sama's orders," he replied with his normal hip attitude, "she sends her regards." he finished watching as a smile grew on his students face.

"But _why_ did she send you?" Naruto asked with curiosity etched all over his face.

Once again letting out a sigh it seemed Jiraiya-sama had more plans than he made it out to seem. His one lone eye lazily glanced up at his student as a air of rising suspense built up in the room.

Naruto looked at his sensei with attentive eyes. Sweat rolled off his brow as he took in a large gulp.

"Don't know," he replied lazily with a shrug.

The effects were almost instant as Naruto immediately face faulted into the ground.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Naruto yelled getting up, "You got to know why you're here! On the other side of the freaking world, dattebayo!" he yelled, flaring his arms to his side in a show of his mighty rage.

"Naruto."

His sensei's serious tone cut through his thoughts. The look in his eye was all he needed to know to shut his mouth. Taking a glance behind Kakashi's shoulder his eyes widened in surprise at the wide open door behind him. Gaining a sheepish look he approached the door before poking his head out to see if anyone eavesdropped in. Lucky enough there hadn't seemed to be a soul in sight. Closing the door, he locked it before turning to his sensei.

"S-sorry Kakashi-sensei," he stuttered scratching the back of his head and looking away while doing so.

Letting out a sigh he closed his one eye, "We're here to make sure you don't go on a rampage," Kakashi revealed seemingly raising one of Naruto's brow.

"What?" His blond student asked not sure how to feel about the sudden information.

Waving his student off seemed to calm the blonds worries, "Ma, ma, Naruto, it's just a precaution," he answered opening his eye. His students lips twitched upwards at the understanding. Looking around the room it didn't seem like there was much added. No souvenirs or anything that would catch his students interests from this world. Turning to his student once more with an eye smile he spoke, "Well, why don't you show me around and we can catch up on two years worth of time."

The effects was almost instantaneous as his blond haired student started jumping in joy. Seeing this his lips couldn't help but match the eye smile he was giving.

/

Sitting in his desk while taking a sip of coffee Ozpin could be found with a patient look on his face. Glancing at his he cane he traced his finger along its creases. The news Jiraiya had given him had added one more thorn to his side.

Gnosis.

A mysterious organization that had been right under his nose the entire time. Kidnappings, murders, and many other more felonies that he could name. To think that he didn't even have a whiff of their presence until Jiraiya had informed him. It seemed there were _some_ noble shinobi who kept their word.

The Elemental Nations was another headache all together, and lets not forgot that he had a student harboring a being said to be evils incarnate itself. Nonetheless, the blond had proved himself in his eyes.

' _Perhaps…'_ , stopping mid thought, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Letting out a sigh with the shake of his head he didn't want to delve too far into that topic. Afterall, Jiraiya and him were still laying down the foundations.

Hearing the door open he glanced toward the door, "Ozpin, there's a man saying he's here to see you." his assistance spoke as she entered the room.

Giving her a nod he waited for Jiraiya to come in. The familiar sound of the Toad Hermit's wooden sandals slapping against the floor echoed throughout the room. He held a genuine smile as he looked at him.

"Nice to see you Ozpin," the Sage spoke while taking a seat.

"The pleasure is mine Jiraiya," he responded in his stoic nature, "I don't mean to sound hasty, but have you found any news on Gnosis." The silence that followed was all he needed to know, "I see…" letting out a sigh surely there was something the man wanted, "Is there anything I could be of assistance of? After all you've done i'm sure there's something I can do to return the favor."

The Toad Sage shook his head, looking at the silver haired man before him, "I would like to know how my students been doing." he replied with a small. He didn't have the time to ask Naruto himself, and he was probably to busy catching up with Kakashi.

Nodding it seemed like a formidable request, "Naruto Uzumaki…" he started taking in a breath of air, "A hyperactive teen who acts like a child, and just barely passed his classes. Yet somehow he had managed to _outsmart_ every freshman in Vale." Looking at the Toad Sage he couldn't help but crack from his stoic nature, "I will admit I was wrong. That boy is full of surprises." he finished with a hint of amusement.

Jiraiya couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh, "I assure you Ozpin it was nothing but pure luck," he spoke, "That kid has one of the smartest dumbest brains that i've ever seen."

The two looked at one another, both smirking. There student was indeed a interesting individual.

/

Sitting across from one another as one dug into his food as the other sat and listened. He had to admit seeing his student shove food down his throat, and still somehow being able to speak was… impressive.

"A festival?" Kakashi asked curiously. From his understanding, Naruto didn't go to that many festivals. His childhood might've had to do something with that.

Slurping his ramen he gave his sensei a furious nod before stacking the bowl of the ever growing pile, "Yep!" he chirped as he wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve, "Got invited by Ruby-chan and her sister."

His lone visible eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Chan? Oh~ got yourself a little girlfriend?" he asked teasingly with an eye smile. Not hearing a response he opened his eye only to see that he wasn't paying attention, and was to busy eating his next bowl.

Once more finishing his bowl he used his tongue to clean the small crumbs that lingered around his mouth, "What'd you say sensei?"

A disappointed sigh escaped the Jōnins lips at his students ignorance, "Nothing…" he replied with the shake of his head.

Looking at his Sensei with a look of confusion he shrugged it off. It was probably nothing, "So Sensei" he started catching the Jōnins attention, "wanna come with?" he asked.

Giving his student an eye smile he would have to ask Ozpin if he was allowed.

"Yo! Naruto!" a laid back voice called out catching the twos attention. Turning towards the voice they were met with a blond haired boy with a monkey tail.

"Yo Sun!", Naruto replied with a peace sign.

"Haven't seen ya since the whole docks thing," Sun pointed out. "How's it hangin?"

"I think I should be saying that to you," The blond shinobi snorted pointing his chopsticks at the Faunus's tail.

"Good point," Sun laughed as Naruto joined in with him.

 _'Dear Kami there's two of them,'_ Kakashi thought in horror

Looking between his fellow blond and the old guy across from him he couldn't help but raise a brow. Leaning into Naruto's ear, "Who's the old guy?" he asked unaware of the fact he wasn't whispering.

Kakashi couldn't help but suppress the sweatdrop that formed on the back of his head.

"Huh?" Naruto blurted out loud before his face lit up in realization, "Oh! That's Kakashi-sensei, he's gonna be helping out."

"Nice," Sun congratulated. "Well I'll let you get back to it, I'm gonna go find a kitty cat," The primate said before dashing off.

The two watched the Faunus all but dash out of the area. A sweat drop on one's head and a contemplative look on the other.

"What a weird guy," Naruto said. He then noticed the look his sensei was giving him. "What?"

"You of all people have no right to say that,"

\

/

The streets of Vale bustled with life as all sorts of people walked through the wide streets. Hunters, civilians, and tourist alike found the Square to be a place of almost all conveniences. Although pricey it did have its fair share of tourists attractions.

In the crowd a mop of bright blond hair, and black that gradianted to red towards the tip, could be seen browsing through the stores.

Looking around she rubbed her arm out of nervousness, "Why are we here Yang?" she asked. Crowds always made her nervous. If it wasn't for Yang being with her she would be on the first ship back to Beacon, "We already finished packing?" That was another thing that confused her. Yang had all but dragged her out of the room, and no matter how many times she questioned her sister she would always just give her a sly smile followed up with a wink.

She seemed to ignore her as she left to her own biddings. Looking around the store there weren't as many people as there were outside. Glancing back at Yang she was happily chatting away with one the employees. Her usual cheerful smile that held a hint of mischief. Diverting her attention from her sister to the rack in front of her she couldn't help but skim through some of the clothing they had.

Hanger by hanger it felt like an eternity as she waited for Yang to tell her they were done. Nothing caught her interest, but her fingers stopped scrolling through the rack as a familiar bright orange color caught her eye.

' _Beautiful'_

Shaking her head it was definitely the wind playing tricks on her that day.

"Ruby!" she heard her sister call her name.

Turning towards Yang, her eyes widened at the dress she was holding. It could be described as her surname. It was a bodice dress where the tiers resembled a blooming rose accompanied with a black tulie on the hem.

Seeing her sisters shocked state she couldn't help but feel a little proud of her little surprise. If she was going to try to 'wow' her crush why not do it in style. Plus their fathers reaction when he finds out Ruby's going out like that with a couple of friends, and a person of interest, would be priceless. She couldn't help but suppress the evil snicker.

"Y-yang I can't wear that," Ruby spoke. The dress wasn't the problem. In fact, the dress was perfect in every way for her taste, but some of the price tags she saw while browsing the isles didn't.

Letting out a playful pout at her sister's words she didn't believe her for a second, "Come on Ruby, I know you love it."

"Yang it's to-"

"Expensive? I got that covered." she replied with confidence.

Raising a brow at her sisters remark she couldn't help but think back to the _other_ occasions where she said she had money covered.

"Did you get another _loan_ , Yang?" she asked only for her sister to put her hands out in a defensive manner, "You remember what happe-"

"No, no!" Yang exclaimed out loud, "I learned my lesson with loans Ruby."

All she received was a suspicious look as her sister crossed her arms. Clearly not believing her.

"Ok… I may have," looking away a bit sheepishly she mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Ruby asked leaning in a bit closer.

"I may have borrowed some money from Weiss."

"Borrowed?" Ruby asked not believing her for a second.

"Without her consent…" she admitted.

Letting out a sigh she might as well get this over with. Grabbing the dress from her sister, Yangs head perked up in joy as she watched her sister enter one of the dressing rooms. Minutes passed them as she awaited outside patiently.

"Need help?" Yang offered.

Waiting for a response she was surprised to see the door open only for her eyes to widen in surprise. There stood Ruby, her combat clothing she wore at all times was replaced with a dress that matched her name perfectly. Her hair framed her face perfectly as the colors brought out her beautiful pale skin.

A beautiful yet deadly rose.

"S-stop looking at me like that…" Ruby stuttered. Seriously the staring was starting to unease her.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, "Sorry, just… wow…" she replied only for the girl to glance away as she twirled the bang that framed her face with her finger.

It was obvious. If the dense blond didn't even compliment her sister he was in for it, but if he did… well than there was always their dad to worry about.

/

"Achoo!" our whiskered shinobi sneezed as he showed his Sensei around Beacon.

"You ok Naruto?" Kakashi asked a bit worried, "Do you have a cold?" he asked placing his hand on the blonds forehead.

It wasn't likely for Naruto to get a cold. Especially because of his tenant.

Moving his Sensei's hand away he gave him a quick nod, "Yeah just had a sudden feeling of dread hit me…" he answered a bit uneasy. He didn't know what, but he knew someone was going to get him if he made one wrong move.

At an island, not to far away from Vale, a blond haired man with blue eyes sneezed.

Eh it was probably nothing.

* * *

 **Gonna start by giving a huge thank you to Drag0n5on. He's been a big help, and I couldn't thank him enough for it. Not really much to say here except for the arc is actually going to actually start next chapter. Anyway please leave a review, and if you don't like something it'd be a huge help if you actually stated what that something was. Or if you liked something than it'd make my day knowing i'm doing something right! Other than that I apologize for the short chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	8. Waves of Beginnings

"I-i feel like i'm going to throw up…." Jaune groaned out as he had his head leaned back on his chair with his arm covering his eyes.

Hearing his comment almost everyone next to him scooted further away from the blond, except for Pyrrha.

"Would you like some medicine Jaune?" she asked the poor boy.

The loud groan the blond let out was all she needed to know it was a 'yes'.

Glancing between Pyrrha and Jaune, Ruby couldn't help but sympathize with the armor clad girl. Letting out a small sigh she looked at her own blond crush. He was seated quite the bit away from where they were sitting. Chatting away with the two strange men that had some sort of connections with him. A smile plastered on his whiskered face as his eyes were nothing more than lines.

That damn smile.

Burying her cheeks into the collar of her combat dress she thought back on the past two days. After Yang and her had gotten back from shopping she hadn't seen the whiskered teen at all. She had debated texting him to make sure he was ok, but the loud laughter from the other side of the wall confirmed he was.

Just who were these two strangers?

Leaning her head back she closed her eyes in thought.

Family? Nah they looked nothing alike. Silver, brown, and bright sunny blond definitely did not go together at all. Not only that but, the silver haired guy was in the picture she had taken from his room.

Propping one of her eyes open to look at the person of interest, every detail matched. It almost seemed like he hadn't aged at all, and from the looks of it the picture was taken quite a while ago. Seriously, Naruto was shorter than her in that picture, and that was saying something.

Closing her eyes she let her thoughts wander into all sorts of places. How would her dad react when she met her friends and a specific blond? How would her friends react? It had been a while since she had written to them, but in her defense she had a lot of school work to catch up on.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose she couldn't contain the sigh that escaped her lips. She was doing that way too much.

"Say Kakashi-sensei you never told me how Sakura-chan and the other were doing?" Naruto chirped.

Her eyes snapped wide open in nothing but surprise at what she had overheard. 'Chan?', wasn't that their little thing between them? Not only that but, who the hell was Sakura? The pink haired girl?

"Tsunade-sama officially took her under her wing."

"Sugoi!" the blond responded with a twinkle in his eyes, "So she's plenty strong now eh?"

Sweat dropping at his students words just what exactly did he have in mind when he meant strong, "I'm sure she's a strong medic-nin by now."

In all honesty he hadn't really seen what Sakura was capable of. The only times they really interacted was in passing where they would either get something to eat or walk with the other wherever they were headed. He was too caught up doing missions now that he didn't have a team of Genin **(Genin)** to look after.

Crossing his arms, a cocky smile captured his face, "Ah, I'm sure we can bring that teme back easily now."

' _Does he not know what a medic-nin is?'_ he thought with yet another sweat drop.

"I mean surely she has Baa-chan's crazy strength right?"

Oh.

Scratching the back of his head he was pretty unsure of if she did or not. It would explain some of the quakes that had been happening in the vill-

' _Oh no…'_

He paled at just the thought of it.

"You understand what that means N-naruto?" he asked with some fright.

Looking at his sensei with a puzzled expression his tan skin quickly turned into a shade that made Sasuke look bronzed. A horrified look as sweat poured down his head like a river.

"K-kakashi-sensei… p-please t-t-tell me she didn't dattebayo…"

Silence.

The two looked down at the floor as the threat of Sakura's strength registered through their heads. Just thinking about it made them feel her presence behind them as they heard the cracking of knuckles and a sinister laugh.

' _Shit…'_ the two thought.

"Wonder what has them shooked?" The only sane blond that wasn't in a state of pain or terror spoke. Giving her sister a glance she seemed to be in her own thoughts. Not pleasant thoughts if the tightening of her hand on her stockings was anything to go by, and the worried look she had, "Rube?" she asked getting her sister out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

Raising a brow at her strange behavior just what was she thinking about, "You, ok?"

Scratching the back of her head she let out a fake laugh, "Haha! Yep! Totally fine!" she answered, forcing a smile. Opening her eye slightly she noticed the blank look Yang was giving her.

That was anything but fake.

"Okayyyy… if you need me to beat some-"

" _Ladies and gentlemen," the intercom started catching all of their attention, "this is the Captain's Assistant speaking, we shall we arriving at Patch shortly, so be prepared for landing. Thank you for flying with us, have a wonderful day, and enjoy your stay at Patch."_

Turning towards her sister, Ruby was gone from her seat. With the only indication of her being there was the red rose petals.

' _Where did she go?'_

/

"So this is Patch…", Naruto thought out loud as they walked through the streets. From what he understood most of the population, and urban areas were on the east coast of the island. While the rest was nothing but wildlife.

"Yep!" Yang chirped, "Home sweet home."

After they had left the station team JNPR stayed behind a bit for their team leader to recuperate from the side effects of flying. Ruby was still nowhere in sight, and they still had no damn clue on who the two old dudes were.

Looking around it wasn't that different than Vale, besides being of small portion. Of course this was the more populated area compared to the rural area of their home. Shops and buildings aligned themselves to the side of the street with lanes for vehicles to go through in the middle. Although what got the group's attention the most was the festive decorations that were up. On further inspection it all had a relative theme with the moon.

"What's up with all of the moon decorations?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, and why is it full?" Blake spoke.

Their blond teammate turned around only to wink and put a single finger on her lips.

"Very helpful," Weiss retorted.

They walked in silence as they followed Yang. The further and further they went the more and more festive the streets became. Parts of the road were blocked off, but if anyone was annoyed by it they weren't showing it.

Looking at a certain stand Naruto's eyes couldn't help but widen at the item that was displayed. The same sword the geezer that owned the springs showed him. His body went on autopilot as he stepped away from the group and into the crowd.

Approaching the stand his face changed into pure awe. It was unsheathed showing it's beautiful metal as it glistered in the sun.

"My, my, if it isn't the little one from my springs," An elderly voice spoke.

Jumping in surprise he turned around to be met face to face with the same small old guy from the springs.

"D-don't sneak up on me like that, dattebayo!" he yelled with his eyes turning into white circles.

Letting out a laugh at the young man's words he couldn't help but be reminded of someone,

"Oh? And here I thought you let me sneak up on you."

"Psh! Of course Jiji!", he lied as he scrunched his face up and looked to the side.

Once again letting out a small laugh this youngster was kinda amusing.

Looking at the old guy he couldn't help but look at the rest of his stand. It was the definition of barren.

"Say Jiji," he started catching the mans attention, "Where's the rest of your stuff?"

Looking over at his stand it definitely wasn't an eye catcher compared to the other ones, "Well that's simple…"

"Huh?"

"I'm only here to raffel my sword away," he answered causing the blonds mouth to shape into an 'o'. Smiling at the young man he couldn't shake the nostalgic feeling, "Who knows," he spoked closing his eyes, "Maybe even you can win it."

"You trying to scam me?"

His eyes widened as his mouth dropped open at the sudden accusation, "N-no!" he baffled out, "How did you come to that

Crossing his arms with his eyes turning into line he was still suspicious, "Hmmm," he replied with a thoughtful look.

/

The sound of leaves crunching echoed throughout the forest as a womanly figure with a red hood walked through it. It was a peaceful day, and compared to the wintery white she had last seen when visiting here, the summer tone fit quite nicely. The trees were alive and full of life giving the place a warm tone.

However, that all changed when she laid eyes on the reason for her being here. The warm tone changed to one of a silent winter that held the worsts of storms. Slowly killing everything that dared face it's deadly force. The feeling was comparable to the last time she had visited her mother's 'grave'.

Taking some shaky steps forward, red rose petals flew off of her as if she was the flower herself. Her silver eyes that one could usually be full of light and sparkles had turned into one that could match the darkest of nights.

Stopping just a foot or so away from her mother's 'grave' the petals seemed to have an increase. Her emotions blared all over the place. She wasn't sure if she should be sad, angry, or just…. disappointed.

Looking at it over with heavy eyes she could never stop the tears from falling. The same silver pendant she had on her belt was embedded on the stone 'grave'. Reading over the words that she had read over a million times the results were always the same.

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter_

Once the first tear broke free from her silver orbs the unbroken stream soon followed. Ruby shut her eyes in an attempt to, blind herself from the cruel reality.

"I-it's been a while mom…" she spoke barely above a whisper.

Even if no one else was listening the cool chill of a summer's breeze danced past her. It was almost as if her mother was listening to her.

Wiping her tears she continued, "I-i got into Beacon two years early," she spoke between sniffles, "It was tough b-but I made a lot of new friends a-and….", her voice collapsed on her in almost a way that it was mimicking her emotions. The dam broke once again as she stood there in silence. Nothing was heard except the thunderous waves that crashed against the cliffside, the dancing of the wind, and the sniffles of a girl begging for a mothers comfort.

Once more whipping the stream from her perfectly pale face she couldn't do this now. Not with her emotions all over the place. Not with Torchwick or the White Fang, the thought of being in a large crowd to impress someone, and especially not with the thoughts of failure that plagued her mind. The constant slap in the face of not being able to ask for her mothers advice on all of these feelings.

She had wanted to run home to tell someone about everything she felt. About what to wear or what to do, but she didn't have the luxury. To go home to see her mother, or do what a mother and daughter would usual do. She only had Yang, and even than it couldn't fill the role that her mom had to play.

It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry mom…" she spoke with nothing but somber, "I-i have to go…I promise i'll tell you everything next time." Her memories with her were scarce, but it was something she would always treasure. She knew that she loved her, and that was enough to grant her a bit of peace.

"I never knew people ventured this far," a voice spoke behind her. Jumping she turned around to be met with a middle aged man, "My apologies. I didn't mean to give you a scare." he spoke giving a small bow to girl before him.

Immediately wiping the rest of the tears that had stayed on her face she gave the man a curious look. He had a black bandana that covered his hair, a pale complexion that was a shade tanner than her own, and purple eyes that held nothing but friendliness.

"I-it's fine," she replied only for the man to take a couple of steps forward and look at the grave.

"Someone close?"

Giving a sad nod,"My mother."

Looking back at the stone he read what was on it.

"Quite poetic."

"It was her favorite."

"She had good taste."

"Yeah…"

"Did you know her well?" he asked with a hint of curiosity. Looking the girl over her already saddened posture seemed to slump even more, "My apologize I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

His only response was a sad nod.

Looking off into the distance he watched as the raging waters clashed with the unmovable land.

"I had an older sister," he started as he caught Ruby's attention, "She was headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and the worst of all stubborn." Turning to look at the girl he gave her a smile that matched the friendliness in his eyes, "I know it's hard, but time can only heal so much. The next step is to decide is what they would've wanted us to do." Giving her a bow once more he would let her take his advice however she liked, "I apologize once more for interrupting," were his last words before he took his leave.

Watching the man walk away she looked at him with curiosity. Glancing at her mother's 'grave' once more she averted her attention to the raging tide.

' _What would mom want me to do?'_

/

Taiyang Xiao Long lived a simple life.

Or as simple a life as a single father could be.

He had two beautiful daughters that were brighter than the sun in his eyes, so when he had heard that his two sunshines were coming home for the festival with some friends he had made some… special preparations.

More so for a certain blond Yang had told him about.

Yes… very _special_ preparations.

 _ **Bang**_

"We're home!" Yang's voice boomed throughout the house.

Letting out a sigh he shouldn't have expected anything less from his first born. Getting up from the kitchen table he approached the living room with Zwei in tow. Spotting his daughter a smile graced his lips.

"Dad!" Yang squealed, jumping on her father, embracing him in a hug causing the two of them to fall. Hearing the playful bark she looked up with the same cheerful smile, "And Zwei!" she chirped taking the dog into her hands as Zwei licked her, "Awww, who's a good boy? That's right! It's you!"

The few people that actually remained in the group, being Weiss and Blake couldn't help but have two different reactions. One went to join the blond in cooing the cute creature; while the other threw themselves in the corner in an attempt to become one with the wall.

"You have a dog!" Blake yelled out with a hint of horror.

"Yep!", holding up Zwei she kept her grin, "Meet Zwei!"

"He's so adorable!" Weiss squealed as she took the dog from Yang, "Isn't that right poochie?"

Getting up from his daughters boisterous introduction, Taiyang dusted himself off before looking at the group. Raising a brow there was definitely less than from what he expected. There were supposed to be nine, and yet not even Ruby was with them.

"So where's the rest of your little friend group?" he asked getting Yang's attention.

"Well four of them are on they're way, and one of them is right he-" pausing in her tracks she looked around the room in search of her sisters crush. It was if her mind was playing tricks on her as an outline of the boy formed between the cowering Blake and the cooing Weiss.

' _Damn it,'_ she thought to herself. If there was one thing she wanted to see was her dads reaction to her sisters crush. Hell she had told her dad everything Ruby had done to try to get closer to the blond. Mainly the hot springs. Oh, the petrified look of there's fathers face was something that'd always be embedded in her mind.

' _Actually… ',_ she thought realizing something better could happen, ' _Perfect,'_ she thought with a sinister smile.

"Yang," her father spoke getting her out of her trance, "Your friends know how to get here right?"

Silence.

"Right?"

"I'll be… right back." she answered as she grabbed her bag to leave it in the room.

They could wait a bit longer… hopefully.

 _ **Click**_

The sound of the door opening caught the four's attention. In came their leader as she held a sad smile on her face. Dried tear stains adorned her cheeks as her eyes held a glint of happiness in them.

Smiling at his second daughter his precious rose had returned.

"Hi Dad…"

/

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Nora asked her team leader as they trekked through the streets.

"For the hundredth time. Yes, Nora!" Jaune answered. Looking at the map in front of him he couldn't help but scratch his head. It didn't make sense to him at all. Streets such as 'spaghetti blvd,' or 'pasta str.' were just some of the few ludicrous names. Than he had asked someone to help him, and when they looked at the map they laughed at him!

How rude!

Looking at their leader the armor clad warrior gave the map a quick glance, "Jaune, can I see the map please?"

Letting up the sigh he folded it before handing it to Pyrrha.

Graciously accepting it, she slowly unfolded it, "Oh my," she spoke with a smile.

"What is it?", Jaune asked a bit worried.

Glancing at the blond boy she couldn't help but break into laughter, "J-jaune," she managed to get out as her laughter turned into a giggling fit, "This is a map of the kids menu you got on the plane," turning it around low and behold it showed the kids menu.

Deadpanning he let out a nervous chuckle, "Haha… would you…ah… would you look at that… a kids menu…."

 _ **Ding**_

The team paused as they each individually took out their scrolls.

"Well what'd ya know," Jaune started as he looked over the text he got from Yang. Under it was a link that would take them towards where they would be staying.

"Onward!" Jaune yelled out with complete confidence as he pointed on ahead.

"Jaune you're going the wrong way," Ren spoke causing the blond to turn on his heel.

With his confident smile still plastered on his face, he started his trekk once again, "Onward!"

/

"You know when you said they live on the outskirts," the silver haired Jōnin spoke as he looked around. They were in a forested area that could be compared to the ones from home, "But I don't think they live this far out."

"Shush! Watch it's right pass this bush, dattebayo!"

Letting out sigh at his students stubbornness he couldn't help but rub his hand through his hair.

Watching him go pass the rather dense bush he waited for him to come back with a frustrated look like he had done so many times before. Claiming they had missed a turn, and then once again beginning their long journey.

However, he hadn't.

"Should we check on him senpai?", Yamato asked clearly aware of the blonds antics.

Nodding the two took a few steps forwards only to have branches and leaves cutting into them. Taking a few more steps they made it out of the bush to find a in awe Naruto looking at what was before them.

A serene place as wildlife interacted with one another. The trees rustled ever so softly with the calming wind as animals climbed and played under them. The peaceful stream of water that was as clear as glass showing the fish that swam along it. While it might have been a common thing to see back at home, he hadn't been there in years.

It kinda reminded him of the Team 7 days. He would be trying his best to catch a fish as he splashed around in the water with nothing but his boxer briefs and arms. Competing with Sasuke as the raven haired boy used a makeshift fishing rod to compete with his blond teammate. The smallest of smirks on his pale face. Sakura would be trying her best to get Sasuke's attention. Kakashi would be sitting on a rock as he dipped his feet in the water, while reading Icha-Icha. Occasionally taking glances at them where during those moments one could make out the faintest of smiles under his mask.

All of it were at one point a memory in Team 7, and now it was nothing more than a dream. A moment that they had all failed to realize just how precious the memories they had made with one another. Even if it was nothing more than a walk it still had something that made it Team 7.

He was going to bring those memories back. No matter the toll it had on him.

"Oh~ gotta admit this place would be great for camping. Don't you think for senpai?" Yamato asked out loud receiving a nod from the silver haired man.

Focusing his attention on Naruto something was clearly bothering him. He kept clenching and unclenching his fist. Almost like he was angry.

"What do you think Naruto?" he asked catching his student out of his thoughts.

Surprised at hearing his name he gave his Sensei a confused look with his head tilted a little, "Huh, what? Me?", processing just what exactly Kakashi had said, his look of confusion dissipated into his normally cheerful attitude, "Sure, dattebayo!" In all honesty he was feeling a little homesick, so why not go with the next best thing.

"Not to rain on your parade senpai, but do we even know how to get back to the city?" The three looked around as Yamato's eye started twitching a little, "R-right s-senpai?" he asked a bit frightened by the answer.

Looking around with a lazy eye he looked at his student only to see that he was in a similar state as Yamato.

It was official.

They were lost

/

Team JNPR stood outside the two story log house that their scroll had led them to. One of their main worries was not having enough room for all of them to fit in, and had expected the need to possibly stay at a hotel. Yang had told them there was no need, and that they had plenty of space to fit them.

Oh boy were they right.

"Damn…" Jaune muttered. This was way bigger than his house, and he had six sisters.

"Shall we?" Pyrrha asked the group only to receive a round of nods.

The team approached the door only for it to bust open itself with Blake stumbling towards them.

Fear adorned her face as she fell on her butt, "I said get that away from me!" she yelled in horror.

Looking at the doorway a menacing aura leaked out of it. Blue eyes that held nothing but mischief as a head of a beast made itself known.

"Blake~" the voice called out only to be followed up by a bark.

' _Weiss?'_ the team thought as their suspicions were confirmed.

Out came the Schnee heiress holding an innocent dog, and of course Nora was already cooing over it.

"I'm serious Weiss!"

Looking at her teammate, the Schnee heiress rolled her eyes before putting Zwei back inside, "Fine you party pooper."

Getting up the cat faunus dusted herself off, "Now… if you'll excuse me i'll be in my room until that… thing can't touch me."

Once more blanking at the black haired girl she couldn't help but find the irony in her words. She was about to open her mouth the speak, but Blake ran as fast as she could to the safety of her room.

Letting out a sigh she was met with team JNPR.

"Hey guys," she spoke giving the team a friendly smile.

Slicking his hair back, Jaune looked at Weiss dead in the eye, "Hey~" he replied with a wink.

 _ **Bang**_

"Huh, wait no!" Jaune yelled out, "Open the door Weiss!" he pleaded.

"No," the Schnee heiress answered "Only Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Naruto may enter as long as i'm here."

The Arc couldn't help but pout at her words, "Whaaat, come on Weiss. Pretty please," he begged, putting his hands together.

Receiving nothing but silence he let out a small sigh.

Looking at Nora his serious blue eyes met her widened ones.

"A-are you sure Jaune?" she asked gravely.

His eyes didn't waver as he gave her a nod.

It was time.

/

Some time had past since Weiss had locked the leader of JNPR out, and by some standard the whole team.

"You think they're still out there?" Yang asked a bit curiously.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

The heiress and blond looked at the door.

"Yep."

 _ **Knock Knock**_

Looking at one another a unspoken battle played between the two, which led to Weiss's lose. Letting out a frustrated sigh she approached the door with a stomp to her step.

Grabbing the door knob rather angrily she threw the door open, "What is it Jaun-" shutting her mouth. Her mood did a complete one eighty as she became quite embarrassed at the situation at hand. In front of her stood the three members of JNPR without their leader.

"Oh… sorry, I thought it was Jaune."

"It's quite alright," Pyrrha replied with a smile.

"Yep!" Nora chirped agree with her.

"Indubitably," Ren spoke with a small smile of his own.

Something wasn't right here.

"And I!" Came a voice that sounded just like Jaunes if you took out the mimicry it held, "Am Naruto Uzumaki, bano!" he yelled jumping in the middle of the group while striking a pose.

"Huh? Naruto's here?" Yang asked with her head poking out the door. Only for her face to fall flat at the sight before her. She had expected the see spiky blond hair that shined a shade or two brighter than her own. Light blue eyes that held nothing but innocence in them, and whiskers that made her sister and herself wonder if the blond would purr.

Instead, there was a blond that clearly put to much gel in his hair in order to make it spiky. Yes she was met with blue eyes, but they were dark and had nothing but idiot spread all over them. Not that Naruto wasn't an idiot. To finish he had black lines all over his his cheeks that looked to come from a marker.

"Never mind," Yang deadpanned getting ready to close the door as the three non-blondes entered.

"W-wait!" Jaunuto yelled out stopping the girl, "There is no Jaune here! Just Naruto, datto!"

The 'Y' and 'W' shared a look with one another.

"He's getting closer," Yang remarked at the catchphrase.

With the heiress shrugging she left the door open for 'Naruto' to enter. A mischievous grin on her face.

"Dad, Ruby! Everyone else is here!" Yang yelled out as she gave 'Naruto' a glance. He seemed to be sweating bullets the second her words left her mouth.

' _W-what is this feeling…'_

Down the stairs came her ecstatic sister with petals trailing behind her; however her excitement was cut short at the sight before her.

"Juane?"

"It's Naruto, dattebane!", 'Naruto' yelled out striking another ridiculous pose.

"So is this everyone?" a calm yet overly sweet voice spoke from the top of the stairs.

'Naruto turned towards the voice, and almost instantly regretted it.

' _I-it's stronger…'_ he thought as even his sweat froze up before somehow reversing.

The blond man which he assumed to be Yang and Ruby's father came down the stairs. Holding the same overly sweet smile of his with every step. It was almost mannequin like with how his face didn't move a muscle.

Approaching the blond boy before him the description of what Yang have given him all checked out. Despite some of the… odd features like the sharpie all over his cheeks. Frankly he wasn't all that impressed.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. My daughters have told me so much about you," he spoke with a eloquent calmness that 'Naruto' actually loosened up a little. Maybe he was over exaggerating.

Straightening himself up a little he watched as the man stuck his hand out for a handshake. Smirking he took the man's hand, "Damn right, baneyo!"

Still smiling he kept shaking the teens hand quite consistently, "Taiyang, pleasure to meet you."

"Y-yeah," he replied as they kept shaking hands.

It felt like an eternity, but the man eventually let go.

Straightening himself, Taiyang looked at the other three members of JNPR.

"Well why don't I show you where you'll be staying," glancing at 'Naruto' the blond seemed to be comforting his hand, "I've made some special preparations in the guest room." he spoke a bit cheerfully.

Going up the stairs the four quickly followed with the intent to drop their bags off. Following Taiyang through the halls they were met with a mattress on the ground that was meant for one, and the bed size was enough for two people to sleep on.

That left the question.

"What about the fourth person?" Pyrrha asked coming to the same conclusion as her teammate.

Looking over the warrior he flashed her a smile, "I've made some special preparations for Naruto here." he answered as he grabbed the blonds shoulder.

Flashing a nervous smile of his own, 'Naruto' followed the man a bit further down the hall which when the door opened showed two laundry machines with barely any room left. There was a blanket and pillow, but that could've been laundry.

"So we getting my pillow or something?" Jaune asked dropping his Naruto act.

"Nope!"

"So i'll be sleeping with my team right?"

"Nope!" he chirped once more, "Your rooms right here." he answered pointing on top of the laundry machines.

Sweat dropping at the man he couldn't be serious right.

Looking at the mans face it showed no sign of deceit. Letting out a sigh it was time to drop the perfect guise. Taking a look around the hallway to see if anyone else was around he looked at Taiyang when he saw that the coast was clear.

"Look," he started in a hush toned, "I know this disguise is fool proof and all, but i'm not really Naruto. I'm Jaune Arc, and they wouldn't let me in so I sneaked in instead."

Taiyang's overly cheerful mood dropped to one of a blank piece of paper, "So let me get this straight," he started, "They wouldn't let you in the house because reasons, so you decided to sneak in."

"Yep!"

"That's trespassing."

"Yep! Wait what?"

/

And he was outside. Practically thrown out after revealing his true self. Being told he'll only be allowed entry after finding the real Naruto.

"Well might as well get started," he thought out loud as he took out his scroll. Ruby and Yang had apparently sent the blond a message, but he didn't respond yet. Scrolling through his contact he finally found Naruto's under, 'Blond Member #1'. Scrolling down a little, low and behold had exactly where the blonds scroll was.

' _Thank you Friend Find, you've once again proved your usefulness,'_ he thought to himself. Having younger siblings who constantly wandered off on their own had their perks. Afterall, like them Naruto was a child when it came to using scrolls.

Following the direction toward the scroll he had to admit they were in a rather scenic place. Too bad there were grimm out here, or else it would've been a great place to go camping.

/

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled as he watched his bag move with the peaceful stream. Of course it being his one, and only bag he now had no change of clothes, ' _Not my yukata…'_ he thought with a dark cloud over his head.

Letting out a sigh he placed his foot along the water's surface, and for anyone except a shinobi it would seem insane or magical to be able to stand on the surface of flowing water. Taking another step he yet again broke the laws of physics as he followed the stream towards his bag. Luckily enough the currents weren't against him, or he'd have to run a full blown sprint.

Leaning over he grabbed it's strap as he pulled it out. It was drenched, and there was no possible way his clothes had survived. Once more letting out a disappointed sigh at least he had the clothes on him now.

"Hey Naruto!"

Jumping in surprise he lost all control of his chakra as he fell straight first into the water. Submerging himself he instantly got up as his clothes stuck to him if it was his own skin.

Great, now he had no clothes to wear.

' _A Kage Bunshin?'_ he thought as his eyes laid at the source of the voice.

"S-sorry Naruto, but I just came here to get you incase you were you know…", Jaune spoke as he gestured around them, "lost."

Nope, it was just Jaune.

Giving his fellow blond a blank look his eyebrow twitched, "I'm more wet than lost," he replied as he all but started stripping in front of Jaune.

"Oh…"

Somewhere in the world, a perverted toad hermit swelled in pride.

Watching the blond take his shirt off he was somewhat surprised to see a tattoo on his friends abdomen. Did he have that last time?

"Sick tat," he spoke while pointing at the black markings.

Confused for a second Naruto raised a brow only to see what he was pointing at. The seal that held one of the evilest beasts known to mankind, or just shinobi kind.

"T-thanks," he stuttered out. To think a seal that Ero-sennin himself couldn't decode was being called a simple tattoo.

' _Take that you idiot fox'_ he thought a bit childishly.

"What's the writing mean though?" Jaune asked as he got a bit closer to inspect it. All in all, he couldn't make heads or tails of what it said. Or was it just a bunch of squiggly lines.

Oh you know, just holding a giant nine-tailed demon fox. No biggie.

"You two ok? I heard a scream?" Yamato yelled across the stream at the two.

The two blonds gave the man a thumbs up before Kakashi approached the two.

"Your clothes got wet?"

Sheepishly nodding he mumbled something to himself.

"What?"

"My futon too…"

Giving his student a blank stare he rubbed his lone eye before looking at the other Beacon student.

"And you?" he asked that brought a chill down Jaunes spine.

"Uh… you know… just getting my good ol' pal, so he can put his clothes in the laundry," the blank look he was receiving clearly said he wasn't buying it, "and spare clothes he could take from me."

Giving the blond youth an eye smile his demeanor completely changed, "Ma, ma, don't worry about that we could always dry his clothes using the sun."

"Oh…"Jaune blurted a bit dejectedly, "It's just that …Long?...Xao-Long?...Yang and Ruby's dad," Jaune finished not sure what to call the man,"gave Naruto a special room, and it'd be a shame if it was wasted."

"A special room?" Kakashi asked a bit suspicious. The teen clearly had other motives, but no ill will. Giving another eye smile he looked at the two, "Well Naruto then you have to go."

"Eh!"

"Ma, ma Naruto, you know it's rude to reject a sign of good will before you've even properly met someone." Seeing his student slump he let out a sigh, "You can stay with us tomorrow… "

The effects were almost instant as the blond jumped into the air, "Yatta!"

/

Standing outside the family house of Ruby and Yang for the third time was Jaune. Of course with Naruto next to him as he looked at the large house. Seriously it was bigger than the orphanage he stayed in when he was younger. That itself wasn't saying much.

He had a towel that hung from the top of his head that Kakashi-sensei had given him. His black shinobi sandals had been stored in his bag, but luckily he had some decency as he kept his orange pants.

"Poor Ren being stuck in there without out us guys…" Jaune spoke, "We'll never forget the man you once were Ren…" he spoke as he closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart, "You were like a brother to me…" he sniffled.

"Oh hey guys," a voice spoke behind them.

Turning around Jaune's eyes shot up in joy, "Ren! I thought they got to you!" he cried in the boys arms. Both Naruto and Ren shared a glance with one another.

' _What?'_ the two thought.

Sniffling once more Jaune looked at Ren with tears threatening to pour down his eyes, "I-i've felt your pain… the pain of being all alone with a bunch of young girls… i-it's horrible!"

"Jaune what are you talking about? All I did was go for a walk."

Stopping all signs of the teary blond disappeared as he stood up straight, "Oh…" he replied nonchalantly before dusting himself off.

Naruto and Ren glanced at each other before looking at Jaune warily.

"Hey man," Naruto began. "Do you need to talk about something because-"

"Nah I'm good," Jaune shrugged off. "Just sibling trauma,"

"That doesn't sound good Jaune," Ren pointed out.

"Onward my comrades," The blond squire cheered.

 _'He's ignoring us,'_ Naruto and Ren thought simultaneously as they watched The J open the door to the house

"Well onward!" he yelled approaching the door. Opening the door he was surprised to not see anyone in the living room.

"Hello?"

The trio entered inside to find no one in sight. Looking at one another they split up to search the first floor only to find no one.

"Weird…" Naruto muttered to himself.

His senses were in high alert as something screamed danger to him.

The three regrouped in the living room where the T.V. suddenly turned on.

"Ahhh!" Jaune yelled jumping on the back of the blond causing his towel o fall off.

Giving Jaune a look the Arc quickly apologized.

 _ **Creeeak**_

The three once more shared a look with one another as Naruto slowly started sweating bullets.

"H-hey d-dont t-t-tell me there's ghosts in here?" he spoke as his body shook furiously.

 _ **Creeeak**_

"W-whoever's up there show yourself!" Jaune yelled as he grabbed a pillow to use as a weapon.

The other two followed suit as they prepared themselves for the inevitable.

"G-guys?" a feminine voice spoke as a lone yellow iris poked itself from the top of the stairs. Behind it long black hair that was in a clear mess.

"Blake?" Ren spoke.

"I-is it gone?" she asked cryptically.

Once more the three boys shared a look with one another before turning to the faunus.

"Is what gone?" Naruto asked a bit frightened. If it was a ghost he might as well be packing his bags back to the Elemental Nations.

Seeing her eye widen as light entered the darkened room the three turned around to see the door wide open. There stood a dark figure as it stood there staring at them.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto, Jaune, and Blake let out a high pitched scream with the two boys already booking it up the stairs, Turning into the hallway they saw Blake motioning them to enter the room. Sprinting through the halls the two blonds all but jumped into the room onto the floor.

Blake, quickly shutting it locked the door as she slid her back down the door. Letting out a breath of relief she looked at the two boys before her. One was shirtless which showed his lean build, the necklace around his neck, and the two permanent marks on the boys body. That being a nasty scar and a tattoo.

Giving it no thought she looked at her other comrade. He had armor on, which would be useful for the fight to come.

"W-what the hell was that?" Jaune asked out loud rather scared of the shadowy figure he saw.

"It's the beast that got everyone…"

Shuddering at the thought they weren't up against an ordinary opponent.

"I-is it a g-ghost?"

Shaking her head Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Worse…"

Almost instantly all of his stress and worry was back.

"Arm yourselves with whatever you can, for this may be our last stand…"

The three stood there in silence. Each looking around the room in hope of finding a weapon.

Opening up a drawer our whiskered teen was met with pink panties with a rose pattern on them. Instantly shutting it his face all but turned into a tomato.

"What'd you find?" Jaune asked curious to what would cause his friend to be in such a state.

"N-nothing dattebayo…"

 _ **Bang**_

It had started.

 _ **Bang**_

The three slowly backed up against the wall in the corner. There was no escape.

 _ **Bang**_

They had accepted their faith.

Jumping into Naruto's arms Jaune all but buried his face in his fellow blonds chest.

Looking over Jaune his eyes became a cold ice blue.

' _No, it won't end like this.'_

He had so much to do.

Setting Jaune down he took a step in front of the faunus and human. Both of them looked at him with surprise.

Giving them his foxy like grin followed with a thumbs up it brought a sense of reassurance, "I promise," he started as he looked back at the door, "I'll protect you both with my life on my promise to become Hokage we will not fall here! We will beat whatever is behind that door, and if we fail we won't stop even if we break all our bones, dattebayo!" he yelled as he pumped his hand into the air.

The two seemed to join him in his stand as they grabbed some pillows. Smirking to himself he put his hands in a cross like fashion before several Naruto's filled the room. The two although surprised didn't show it due to the threat at hand.

Finally as the door finally creaked itself open one finale word was yelled before all hell broke loose.

"CHARGE!" The clones yelled as they all went to pounce on the beast that had entered… only for all of them to explode in a round of smoke.

Looking at his clones failure he blurted out the first work that came to mind, "W-what?" he spoke in utter confusion, "BLAH!" he managed to groan out as he was instantly knocked by a force to his gut.

The smoke finally disappeared showing the 'beast' in all its glory.

 _ **Bark!**_

Opening his eyes Jaune laid sight on a incapacitated Naruto as swirls formed his eyes, and a extremely cute dog standing on top of him.

' _Wait? What?'_

 _Bark!_

"Get it away!" Blake screamed, jumping behind Jaune.

Looking up he was met with the sight of Taiyang with the rest of team RWBY poking their heads out the door.

An amused grin fell on his face as he looked at the state of the two blonds. Of course he still had no clue which one his… target was, but it was definitely either the kid lying unconscious on the ground, or the one who let out a girly screech.

"So, which ones the _real_ Naruto?"

Almost instantly all fingers were pointed at the dizzy blond.

"Y-you've can do i-it datte-dattebayo…" spoke in his dazed state.

 _ **Prrrsssshhh**_

"Zwei!" Ruby yelled out at the sight before her, and it was one she could live without.

Zwei simply turned around before simply exiting the room.

"Whew," Blake exclaimed, "I'm glad he's gone." she finished before all attention turned to the out of it blond.

"So… ", Taiyang started, "Whose… cleaning him?", he asked the poor souls.

"Nope."

"Uh Uh."

"Absolutely not."

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I wanna thank Drag0n5on again for helping me out with this chapter. I honestly had a lot of fun writing it, and hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it. I've just been bombarded with work, so I apologize once more. (Doesn't help that I was ill as well) It's funny cause when I first started writing this arc I was thinking, "Oh just 2 maybe 3 chapter will get it all in" and oh boy I was wrong. Other than that there's not that much to say. Thank you all for reading, and please leave a review if you found something enjoyable, or even mistakes. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	9. Growth Of A Seed

**PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END FOR STORY UPDATE**

* * *

The fragmented moon illuminated the night as is shined upon Patch. Shadowy figures roamed through the silent streets as if they were rats searching for food.

Alley to alley they snuck around the city before arriving to their destination.

A simple park that had cobblestone pavement aligned to form pathways for people. Trees surrounded them giving it more of a nature vibe as they walked deeper into the park.

The leader, a figure with blue trimmings on his black coat, raised his hand causing the others to stop. Taking another step forward his servants remained as he walked along the railing that protected people from falling into the river. Stopping in his tracks he looked on ahead.

A lone orange light, that came from the captivated flames, shined on the small bridge. Resuming his trek his footsteps brought an echo through the silent night. Step by step he approached the light to reveal a rather short man staring at the waters below.

"It's been a while… Hiroto…" the cloaked figure spoke.

Receiving nothing but a slow nod from the man. The now identified Hiroto gave the towering man a sad glance, "Has our relationship really fallen this low?"

"Yes."

"I had no say in it, and you know it." the old man replied somberly. Looking on ahead as a small leaf danced in front of him he grabbed it with his fingers, "Your older sister-"

"My older sister is gone," the man interrupted quite harshly, "There is _nothing_ left of her. Not in spirit, body, or even something to remember her by. _I_ am the only person who can carry out what _she would've_ wanted."

Silence reigned over the two. The hooded man's cloak flapped with the tone of the wind. Silently staring at the disappointment before him, "You were weak before, and you're a weakling now. All of your _accomplishments_ meant nothing when it came to family. I'll ask you once more…", looking at the man that had fallen so low from the pedestal he held him in previously he could feeling his hand shake by just by the mans mere presence he balled it into a fist, "Is the artifact ready for the heirs taking?"

Giving him an impassive look, he nodded.

"Good, i'll assume Ena knows of this as well," the man replied before he entered the shadows seemingly disappearing with them. He could hear the crunching of the leaves that signified his little rats following their _king._

Looking back at the once calm stream, it had turned into one similar of a raging tide. Prepared to consume anything in its path with a small fox of to the side holding nothing but curiosity. Looking at it, almost as if it was debating to tempt the currents.

' _Not as dead as you think she is…'_

/

A pair of dark blue, and silver eyes looked down at the resting blond before them. They had just finished cleaning Zweis _little_ mess that had been made on the whiskered teen. In all honesty it was something the two agreed to never do again.

Letting out a sigh the leader of JNPR slumped further into his chair. Taking a quick look at his fellow blond he was out like a light in the same area he was in before. Giving his friend a further look his eyes slightly darkened.

The fist sized scar that would've killed anyone else. He was sure of it.

Yet somehow Naruto had managed to survive the mysterious attack, and had the proof to show it.

Just what had his friend been through?

"Whatcha thinking about?" his gradient haired companion asked.

Giving her a glance he focused back on the blond , "You ever… think just what-"

"He's gone through?" she interrupted, only for Jaune to give her a slow nod, "All the time." she answered cheerfully.

"I-i don't know it's just whenever we're in class he always has this longing look… like there's apart of him that wishes he was somewhere else," glancing to see if Ruby was still listening he was somewhat surprised to see her give a sad nod.

It was true. No matter how much his eyes shined or sparkled there was a piece of it that darkened whenever he seemingly got lost in thought.

"Like that scar," pointing at it the two turned their attention onto it, "Ever since I saw it i've always wondered just how he got it… how he survived…"

"But?"

A sad smile formed on Jaunes face, "But, it's just I don't think he thinks that much of me…" letting out a sigh he looked at Ruby, "Out of all of us i'm pretty sure he trusts you the most." he finished with a smile.

Her eyes widened a little when she heard that as a red tint started to form on her cheeks, "I-i'm sure your downplaying yourself. Sure we don't know a lot about him, but he's Naruto." giving the teen a glance a radiant smile graced her lips, "The hyperactive knucklehead we've all grown to love. When he feels like telling us he'll tell us."

"Or we can probably ask the silver haired guy."

"Ozpin?"

Shaking his head, "The other one."

"Oh….OH" her face lit up in realization, "That guy gives me the creeps…"

"Really?" Jaune asked with a raised brow, "Seemed like a pretty cool guy to me."

Giving the Arc a blank look she knew exactly why he thought that, "Is it the mask?"

"It's the mask…"

The two let out a small laugh, stopping only after Naruto started to stir. Looking at him the two once more shared a glance before returning their focus.

"He likes you, ya know," Jaune spoke shocking the girl.

"W-what?" she asked a bit flustered.

Raising a brow he turned to face the girl, "What you didn't know?" he asked, but before she could say anything he continued, "Yeah whenever he looks at you he always has this, bright smile on his face. Hell, even when you're name is mentioned he always perks up a little," Closing his eyes he crossed his arms with a smirk on his lips,"and that's not even mentioning the small glances he gives you during class."

Silence fell over the two.

"Ruby?" he asked while cracking one eye open only to find the girl gone, and only a trail of rose petals that headed out the door. Getting up he poked his head out only to find himself in a metaphorical garden that the girl had created.

Sweat dropping at the girls antics he closed the door before approaching the blond. Grabbing a spare shirt he had gotten while they cleaned the mess he looked at the blond laying down in front of him.

Maybe he was downplaying himself. Afterall, the two were blond buddies.

Not resisting the tug of his lips he got on his knees, before entering the struggle that was getting the shirt on to the boy. Grabbing Naruto's arms, he pulled them through the sleeves before pulling down the rest of the shirt.

Stopping as he reached the teens abdomen his face gained a look of complete confusion. Raising a brow he poked Naruto's stomach before looking around.

Was he imagining things?

' _Where the hell did the tattoo go?'_

 _/_

Oceanic blue fluttered themselves open as it's pupils dialated to accommodated the dark. Shutting them from the world a groan was heard.

' _What happened?'_ Naruto thought, opening his eyes once more.

Thinking back on it Jaune and him had made it to the house before Ren came along, and than-

"OH CRAP!" Jumping out of the bed memories of the event flooded his brain. Jaune, Blake, and him had barred themselves into a room before the door busted open with the supposed 'beast'. Furiously glancing around the room sweat poured down the sides of his face. Realizing there was nothing in the room he let out a relieved sigh before dropping his guard. Once more looking around he paid the room a much greater attention of detail.

It was definitely the same one they had barricaded themselves in. The several grimm figures that aligned themselves on the the open window he couldn't help but have his jaw hang slightly open.

Just how stupid were they?

"We could've easily left through the window…" he mumbled to himself while scratching his cheek.

Shaking his head in disappointment he started making his way towards the door. Whatever had hit him it was something he didn't want to get hit by _again._ Preferably ever. He could still feel the stinging sensation coming from his stomach. Hell the fox might have felt it too.

Opening the door he poked his head out. The sound of the T.V. blasting some dialogue caught his attention.

' _Must be watching a movie.'_

Taking a step out of the room he closed the door behind him softly. Walking towards the stairs he was as quiet as a feather falling with each step he took. Going a bit further down he was able to make out some figures laying around the living room.

Almost all of them seemed to be either sleeping or on the verge of a losing battle between the state of conscious and un. Descending a bit further he found Jaune laying on the floor with his limbs spread apart everywhere. The 'WBY' of RWBY all laid on the couch with Weiss having just enough space to suit her luxurious needs. While Ren seemed to be completely knocked out with Nora next to him holding a devilish grin.

She giggled slightly making Naruto look at her weird as she snuggled Ren.

"No," Ren muttered in his sleep with a disgruntled look.

"Yes," The orange haired girl giggle.

Naruto's eyebrows couldn't have disappeared fast enough.

' _I-i don't think I even want to know….'_

"Oh," a voice spoke before it yawned. Turning his head he was met with long red hair that had been released from its ponytail, "Nice to see you awake." she spoke once more while rubbing her eye and letting out a yawn.

Giving her a lil wave he glanced over at the unconscious forms of his friends.

"Wanna help me bring these three upstairs?" she asked while placing Nora on her back before carrying Jaune bridal style.

Giving her a quick nod he grabbed gently, before placing him on his back. Looking at the three members of team RWBY, surely they wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch. Following the warrior clad girl up the stairs they made their way through the halls before entering the room.

"Where should I leave hi-"

 _ **THUD**_

Focusing his attention on the sound he found Nora's body peacefully sleeping on the wooden floor.

"She's…. A heavy sleeper…"

"I can see that…." he replied while giving her a blank look.

A moment of silence fell over the two with Pyrrha rubbing her arm out of embarrassment.

"Just place him on the ground."

Raising a brow he gave the warrior a look. She was clearly a bit drowsy with the way she was swaying.

"So why'd we have to bring them up here if they're going to sleep on the ground anyways?"

Once more silence.

Closing her eyes she pinched the bridge of her nose. Staying like that for a couple of seconds she let out an audible sigh, "Hush…"

"But-"

"Hush…"

Closing his mouth he did just as he was told.

 _ **THUD**_

"Not like that!" she yelled barely above a whisper.

Giving her a sheepish smile he scratched the back of his head before looking at Ren. Somehow he hadn't awaken from that little drop.

"I'll just… uh… go…" he spoke.

But he stopped at what he saw. He didn't know HOW she did it but somehow Nora was SLEEP CRAWLING towards Ren, a moment later she was snuggling the boy. Naruto blinked.

What the actual hell

Taking a few steps back he saw Pyrrha give him a grateful nod. She must've been very tired. Just what had they done while he was out? Eh, those were questions for another time.

Hearing the door click he let his hand go of the handle. Once more letting out a sigh he wasn't even sure where exactly he would be sleeping. There was that room he woke up in, but something told him that wasn't it.

The colors of black and red caught the corner of his eye as he gave it a curious glance. His eyes slightly widened at seeing Ruby sitting against the wall passed out. Her knees were tucked into her chest with her arms wrapped around them as she laid her head in a fetal position.

Approaching the girl slowly he crouched down before leaning his head in a bit further out of curiosity. A smile tugged its way onto his lips at the sound of her light snoring. Shaking his head a bit he refrained himself from poking the passed out girl. Instead his attention diverted to the laundry machine that laid across from them.

Getting up he dusted his clothes before approaching it. Might as well help her out, hell he had nothing else to do. Opening the machine without a second thought he was expected to find rose themed clothing, but was genuinely surprised to see… his?

"What?" he muttered to himself.

Giving Ruby a quick glance he was even more surprised to see another basket that had dried clothes in them. How in the world did he miss that?

Smiling once more he rummaged through the basket in search of his orange jacket. Finding it, he moved her head just enough for him to be able to wrap it around her. His actions seemed to pay off as a small smile graced her pale face before she nuzzled into it.

Standing there for a couple of seconds he looked down at the girl. Her body had a rhythm to it as she breathed in and out with her light snoring turning into a more audible one to his ears. Leaning against the wall he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Adorable…"

Sliding his back on the wall he rested his arms on his knees respectively. Looking at her peaceful face he couldn't help but be reminded of Yang's words.

' _This thing you and my little sister have going on. I don't care how it goes, but if you ever harm her or force her to do something in any way… well not even all the hunters and huntresses in the world can help you from my wrath'_

What _thing_ was she referring to? The only thing shared between Ruby and him was his insta-ramen when she didn't have anything else. They hung out when they weren't in school, and did meet up on the roof of the building when they weren't supposed to. Watching the star as the cool spring breeze washed over them. Every moment they spent, no matter how big or small, felt just like… just like… just like the moments with Team 7.

A warm bubbly feeling that he never wanted to let go no matter the cost. It was the reason for his nindō. To never give up, and keep pushing through no matter the toll on his body, for he wanted to keep that warm feeling. The warm feeling all his precious ones gave him. He would protect them.

He would protect the rose that had blossomed in his heart.

Rubbing his head he failed to stifle a yawn that escaped his lips. Even after being knocked out for most of the day he still somehow managed to find a way to be tired.

Looking at the sleeping Rose he stood himself up before stretching his arms out. With an audible pop heard from his joints he crouched himself to Ruby's side. Sliding his arm under her pajamaed knees he made sure not to touch anywhere he wasn't supposed to.

Jiraiya had shown him many times just what a curious look could do… which was shortly followed up by a beating… that was a big no, no. Especially with how many _trained_ anti-perverts were in the house. He'd be castrated.

Shuddering with just the thought he tightly closed his eyelids before furiously shaking his head.

' _Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts.'_

He did _not._ At _any_ and _all_ costs. Want to think of that.

' _HAPPY THOUGHTS!'_

Calming down a little he let out a breath of air that he didn't even know he was holding. Focusing back to his previous objective, he slid his other arm under her head before lifting her up. It was funny hearing her snores only get louder when there wasn't anything that could restrain it.

Feeling her nuzzle further into his jacket and into his chest he couldn't help but give her a curious look. Was she still cold? It wasn't that cold inside, and she also had his jacket which was basically a blanket to her.

' _Weird,'_ he thought dropping the subject.

Walking down the hall he made sure to be as gentle as possible. Unlike Ren or Nora he was pretty sure Ruby wasn't like that, and he knew that getting hit in the head wasn't the best way to wake up.

Taking a couple of more steps he turned the hall… only to be met face to face with an older… ' _Jaune?'_

"What are you doing with my daughter?" the older looking Jaune asked with a hint of rage behind it.

Dread washed over him as sweat poured down his head, "Uhhhh…", looking at the man he had his hands crossed over his chest with narrowed eyes, "Bringing her to bed?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know like putting her in a more comfortable spot than the floor, dattebayo?"

"Did you just insult me?"

Is this what slang was nowadays? Dattebayo?

"What!" he yelled only to feel Ruby stir a little in his arms. Composing himself a sheepish smile sprouted from his lips, "Sorry just wanted to do something nice since she… well did my clothing-"

"Are you taking advantage of my daughter?" he asked with a dangerous edge in his tone.

Once more his jaw dropped open as his eyes widen in surprise,"Uhhh… what?"

"What are your hobbies?"

Perplexed by the olders blond question he closed his hanging mouth before raising a brow, "Pranking and watering plants."

"School grades?"

"Barely passing."

"Track record?"

"Ok?" the hell did he mean by track record? A shinobi track record? Cause his wasn't all that impressive.

Taiyang looked the kid before him. He was looking at him as if he had a second head, and he couldn't blame him. If his daughter was going to go after boys he sure as hell was going to get a good idea of who that blessed person was.

"Good enough." he spoke with a small smile, "Taiyang Xiao-Long, Ruby and Yang's dad. Nice to meet ya!"

"Uh… Naruto Uzumaki," he replied with a nervous smile. Even though he seemed friendly he could tell there was a subliminal message that he clearly received.

If you hurt one of them I will hunt you to the end of the world.

All of a sudden he kinda prefered Tsunade punching him through the door. Or the wall for that matter.

"Now if you'll let me take Ruby i'll show you to your room."

Giving the man a slow nod he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

Gently passing the short girl over he couldn't help but frown. The warm sensation her body generated onto him had dispersed and had left him feeling as if a ghost passed through him.

"Thank you~" the older man spoke with a smile. Turning his back on the whiskered teen he made his way further down the hallway before entering Ruby and Yang's shared room.

 _ **Bump**_

Only for Ruby's head to hit the doorframe…

Letting out a nervous chuckle Taiyang turned to look at the somewhat worried teen, "We never speak of this."

Slowly nodding he looked at the man strangely.

Does everyone here become a rock when they go to sleep?

Waiting for the older man to come out of the room he couldn't help but shuffle his legs nervously. Fidgeting with his fingers he looked down at the wooden floor. Why the hell was he so nervous?

 _ **Click**_

Glancing up he found Ruby's dad ever so gently moving the door knob. A smile on his lips as he shook his head slightly.

Looking up his blue eyes met Naruto's own. His smile slightly faltered, but quickly maintained it when he approached the younger blond.

"Follow me," he spoke while passing him.

Turning his head he watched Taiyangs retreating form as he turned the corner. Processing that he wasn't in his line of sight he stumbled a bit forward in an attempt to catch up to the man. Lightly jogging down the hall he slowed his pace as he placed himself a respectable distance away from the stubbled man.

Seeing the man stop in front of the laundry machine he raised a brow.

"Are we getting pillows or something?"

"Nope!"

His answer only seemed to raise the brow further.

"Sheets?"

Once more a shake of the man's head.

Cupping his chin he entered a thinking position, ignoring whatever the man was doing.

' _Let's see… always look underneath the underneath. Hmmmm, why would take me to the laundry machine?'_ Glancing up at the man he held a pillow that seemingly came out of nowhere, ' _Think Naruto, think!'_ he thought to himself as every possible muscle scrunched onto his face. A slow sweat drop made its way down the whiskered teens forehead before sliding down his nose. His lips were in that of a fish's lips as he gritted his teeth together.

"What in the nine hells are you doing?" Taiyang asked with nothing but disgust, "Are you constipated?"

"Huh? No i'm thinking."

"..."

"Say what's co-constiplated?

"..."

"Uh… sir?"

"Get the hell in that bed or I swear I will throw you at that window right now."

Sweating a little he let out a nervous laugh with his eyes shrinking in fear.

"3…"

"Wait! I don't even kn-"

"2…"

Without even giving it a second thought he ran passed the man before jumping on top of the laundry machines. Slamming the closet door shut he laid his body down only for his head to hit the wall.

"Ow!" he yelped while rubbing the back of his head.

Looking around the tight room he would have to go fetal position tonight. Either that or sleep sitting up, which was a big no for him. Patting the top of the laundry machine it was a good thing set up something that would comfort him.

Although it was small it was nice.

' _Better than the streets…'_ he thought to himself.

The time he had to sleep outside during those cold cruel nights were not good ones.

By the mere age of five he was kicked out of the orphanage onto the streets. While he wasn't out long due to Jiji's random checkups, it was still enough to make anything that had four walls and a roof cozy.

' _No complaints here.'_

Shutting his eyes a peaceful smile graced his lips as he used his arm as a pillow. His wild blond hair laid itself out only giving it a more spiky appearance. Taking in a deep breath of air he held it before letting out a long exhale.

He was happy that he had friends to go to the festival with…

/

The suns rays shone on the island of Patch. It's orangey haze showing the first signs of morning to its inhabitants. On the outskirts on a long beaten path two people walked on it. Their unusual attire gave them curious looks on the few people they passed, but they both simply responded to it with a smile.

"You sure this is the right way Senpai?"

"Unless Naruto dropped his scroll somewhere than yes."

"Would you put it past him if he did?"

"..."

The one-eyed sharingan user stopped in his tracks.

"Senpai?"

Not answering his subordinate he pulled out his scroll before glancing over the limited contacts he had on his device. That being Ozpin, Yamato, and of course Naruto under "Blond Knucklehead".

Clicking his scroll once more he saw a black square on the top right corner, as three little dots moved in a circle in the middle with the word "Calling…" under it.

They stood there for a good minute before it finally connected revealing a close up of a silver eye.

' _Ruby girl. Kakashi thought identifying the eyes holder from the trait_

" _Hello?"_ the feminine voice asked.

Sharing a look with Yamato just what exactly had Naruto done with his scroll.

"Yo," he replied lazily.

" _Ruby, who is it!_ " a voice called out from the background.

" _It's some random number!"_ she yelled out turning towards her sister, replacing the screen image from her silver eyes to her gradient hair.

Once more sharing a blank look the two Konoha nin couldn't help but sweatdrop.

" _Oh… ask them why they're calling, they're probably scammers."_

" _Ok!",_ turning her head she displayed her silver eye once more causing it to take up the whole screen, " _Why are you guys calling, you're not scammers are you?"_

"Senpai your finger is covering the camera," Yamato pointed out.

"Oh? Thank you Yamato," he replied moving his finger.

The silver eye widened proportionally as Ruby finally backed her head away showing her surprised expression. Her jaw dropped as she constantly averted her eyes in an attempt to not look at the scroll.

"We're chaperones from the school, and we only had Naru-"

" _I-i'm sorry!"_

' _What?'_ the two nin thought while raising an eyebrow.

" _I-uhdidn'tmeantoassumeyouguysarescammercauseyou'renotandwell,"_ pausing to take a breath she pointed her the camera towards a blond haired girl who was eating ice cream, " _Yang told me_!"

" _Hey! Don't put the blame on me! Not my fault those guys don't know how to scam."_

" _Yang they're our chaperones!"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _RUBY! HANG UP!"_

The last thing they saw was the gradient haired girl look at the screen worriedly with a sweat before the screen went dark.

Letting out a sigh he rubbed his hair.

' _And here I thought kids were a bigger pain to deal with.'_

At least it's safe to assume Naruto's with them.

Hopefully.

/

"YANG!"

"RUBY!"

"WHAT DO WE DO! IDIDN'TKNOWTHOSETWOWORKEDATTHESCHOOL!" Ruby cried, wailing her arms to the side, "WHATIFIGETSUSPENDEDANDTHANANDTHAN-"

"RUBY!"

"WHAT!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"I'M PERFECTLY CALM!" shutting her eyes she took a deep breath before slowly letting it out, "SEE!"

Face palming she shook her head at her sisters antics.

"Ok, ok," Yang started with her hands in front of her, "Just listen to this," seeing Ruby shut her mouth and give her, her undivided attention brought a small smirk on the blond, "Ok so, we simply tell them we were _Yanging_ around, eh, eh?"

"..."

"Eh?"

Blinking a couple of times she gave her sister a disappointed look, "We're going to get expelled…" she mumbled to herself.

Rolling her eyes Yang gave her sister a blank look, "Really? Expel us for what? Calling some old dudes scammers."

"They're our teach-"

"That's besides the point. The point being worst case scenario we might get a lecture out of one of them, and sure if they do somehow work at Beacon than it's no biggie. Everyone has at least one or two teachers that didn't like them."

"Actually-"

" _Everyone,"_

Gulping a little she gave Yang a hesitant nod, "Yep, e-everyone!"

Off in the kitchen sat the W and the B who looked upon the two sisters in confusion.

"Are we going to question that?" Blake asked giving the Schnee heiress a glance.

"In the words of those two's father, 'Nope'!" Weiss answered taking a sip of her coffee.

Letting out a sigh she had to agree. It was a rather wise word when it came to their everyday life.

Looking around the cat faunus had to admit the house was rather lively. With Ruby panicking over not making a good impression with a teacher, and Yang trying her best to calm her down. Of course there was also the other team that resided with them, and from what she knew everyone, including the P, was out like a light. Which was kinda surprising, to find out about the warrior.

She knew Naruto was in the house somewhere. In fact she hadn't seen the blond until…

' _His semblance is like mine… neet.'_ she thought while taking a sip out of her milk.

"You know," Weiss started, "Aren't most cats lactose intolerant? So wouldn't that make yo-"

"Weiss," Blake started with a blank tone, "don't be a nerd."

"I'm just saying it's interesting ho-" her blue eyes met Blakes, averting her gaze she looked at her own drink, "I'll shut up now."

A silence fell over the two as they looked at their other two teammates who were doing god knows what.

"You eat to much tuna for a cat."

The two once more met eye contact.

"..."

"What? All i'm saying is not a lot of people know that to much tuna is bad fo-"

Seeing Blakes unmoving eyes she had to say it was impressive how she still didn't blink yet.

"Blake?"

Nothing.

"I'll… actually shut up now."

Giving the faunus a side glance the Schnee heir was somewhat relieved when she saw Blake return to her milk. It wasn't her fault she was trying to look out for her teammates!

Taking a sip of her coffee the two resumed watching the trivial quarrel their two teammates were having.

"I don't understand why you're still freaking out about this?"

"I'm not! I'm just-"

"Freaking out about not making the best first impression."

"First impressions are important!"

Giving her sister a deadpan she couldn't be serious.

"You know you literally blew up Weiss the first time you met her right?"

"Yeah but-"

"And got sent to the police station by the first time you met her."

"Sure-"

"Weiss," she called out getting the heiress attention, "What was your first impression of Ruby?"

Looking at her team captain she paused for a moment before giving Yang a blank look, "No comment."

"Aha! See!" Ruby yelled out pointing a finger at Weiss while balling up her other hand in front of her, "First impressions do matter!"

"Why do you even care so much about this?"

Her mouth dropped a little as a blush slowly started forming on her cheeks. Looking at anything that wasn't Yang, "Y-you know…"

"I don't," she answered crossing her arms under her bust, "So please tell me, what am I supposed to know?"

"To be a good student and respect your superiors?" she answer meekly.

"Both of us know that's a lie."

"Whattttt, pshhh, noooooo,"

"Ruby on the first day of school you literally goofed around through all of Port's class."

"She even fell asleep!" Weiss called out putting her two cents in.

"Not helping!" Ruby yelled back only for Weiss to shrug.

Looking over her younger sister she couldn't help but wonder just why she was acting up. She knew this whole fiasco of, 'Oh I want to make a good first impression to show them I can handle being two years behind' was complete bs. While she did sometimes struggle when it came to the start of the year, she proved that she could handle it.

Hell, she had better grades than her.

So why would she be worrying about some, from what she assumed to be greenies. They probably just got lucky, or Beacon was giving them a try. I mean the guys didn't even have their own room, they shared a room with…

"Naruto…" she spoke in realization.

"Huh?"

Looking at her sister she felt nothing but pride!

"You sly little rose, I see your game," she spoke putting her arms on her hips while giving her a wink.

"W-what?"

"Oh Ruby~ how far you've come."

Her sister's face started to match the color of her name as she buried her face in the collar of Naruto's jacket.

"Aw, you're already wearing his clothes~" she teased, pinching Ruby's nose.

Her face only seemed to redden even further as any attempt to hide the blushing mess was virtually impossible. No matter how much she buried her face into the collar she knew Yang would hold this over her head for the longest.

In all honesty she was surprised herself when she had woken up in the orange jacket. The fact that it was a makeshift blanket for her also added a bonus, thus the reason it was still draped around her.

Plus is smelled nice.

Really nice.

Of course any and all conversation was shortly cut off by the sound of the front door opening. With all of their attention on it, Ruby was somewhat relieved to see her father enter carrying bags of groceries with Zwei next to him.

"I'm home!" he yelled out with a smile before spotting his two daughters. Giving them a somewhat mischievous look he let out a small chuckle, "To think you guys would follow in my footsteps."

' _What?'_ the two thought.

"Like seriously!" Taiyang continued, "I did the exact same thing,"

"W-what thing?" Ruby asked a bit frightened of the answer.

However she answered it herself when she looked over her father's shoulder. The blood in her face immediately drained from her once ruby colored cheeks.

"Ditching the school chaperones of course!"

"Yo!"

* * *

 **Yeahhhhh so it's been a while. I'm going to be honest I had this chapter done last month and completely forgot about it until I saw that I had 8 chapters posted on here instead of 9. But yes I am still alive in case anyone was wondering. I want to thank Drag0n5s0n once again for helping me out on this chapter, and something else i've been working on with his guidance. He has some really amazing stories out there, which I personally fell in love with after reading the first chapter. Alright so I feel like I should get to the bad news now. I'm currently going to put this story on hold, since i'm working on another story that I love writing. Not that I don't love this one, but I feel as though this idea is unoriginal and has been done way to many times. I somewhat agree with him due to having seen similar stories like this, but i'm always someone who believes that every story has something different to offer. Hopefully i've been successful at doing that for you guys :). But yeah, I love this piece as much as I love my other one despite not updating it in months. Hopefully you guys understand my decision on this, and i'm deeply sorry for those of you who are displeased about this. I'll see you guys whenever my new story comes out, and if you want to know a bit about it than feel free to PM me! I'd greatly appreciate it if you guys left a review. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
